No one else..... but you.~
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Last Chapter..... Finally! It's a short thing..... but it's cute...R
1. I didn't mean it.

~Totally in love with you~  
  
An: Ugh! I know I am suppose to be working on Dancing with the soul, but I got   
this from something that happened. I couldn't think of a could chapter so I you have any   
Ideas email me or write in the reviews. Dem500@aol.com. Ok? Well read and review. I   
have a long author's note at the end. So um…. Oh yeah I don't own Digimon or any of   
it's characters. The plot all mine. Ha! I you have any questions email or review ok. I have   
to stoping talking .Ugh!   
  
  
"Hey Kari!" Kari turned around to see her best friend Tk running up to her.   
"Hey Tk. What's going on?" Tk shrugged and looked at her seriously. "What's   
wrong Tk? You're scaring me."  
"Kari, do you love Davis?" Kari stopped suddenly and looked with utter shock at   
Tk.   
"What?!" Kari couldn't look at Tk or even speak the words were all slipping away   
from her mind.  
"Do you love Davis?" Tk looked at her sternly. After a couple of minutes and still   
no answer he began to walk away and then ran around the corner. Kari stayed there   
shocked and feeling guilty. She turned around and went straight to the girl's bathroom.  
  
Kari ran to the computer room. When she entered, Izzy and Yolie were looking at   
the computer screen at some control spires. Tai, Sora, and Matt were talking in their own   
little world. Cody and Davis were sitting on the floor playing with there own digimons.   
Kari looked towards the window to see Tk staring right back her and then back outside.   
Guilt rose in the back of Kari's throat.   
"Hey Kari!" Davis yelled startling the young girl. Kari looked at him and gave   
him a small smile and a nod. Sora and Matt nodded towards her. Izzy and Yolei didn't   
totally notice her. And Tai smiled at her. She felt like a trapped caged animal. And she   
couldn't escape. Tk looked at her and then back at the window.   
"Ok so can we go to the Digital World now?" Veemon asked mainly to himself.   
Davis got up and yelled out 'Digiport Open'. The eight kids and their digimon were   
sucked into the computer screen.  
  
At the digital world everyone was having a good time. Mimi had came from   
America to join them. Kari and Tk avoided each other at all cost. Davis didn't bother to   
interfere with their fight because it would end where they were both angry with him, so   
he played soccer with Tai and Sora.  
"Hey Mimi?" Tk walked over to Mimi and sat next to her while she was watching   
the game. She turned her head at him and smiled, until she saw the depressed look on his   
face and she went straight to worried mode. "What's wrong Tk?"  
"Remember in the very beginning, you were my best friend?" Mimi smiled at the   
memories. "Yeah"  
"Well you still are right?" Tk had hope in his eyes and a sad pout on his face.   
"Of course Tk. I will always be your best Friend!" Mimi smiled and hugged him.   
"Now what's really bothering you.   
"Kari…"  
  
Kari sat on the sidelines rooting Tai's team on. She kept taking peeks at Mimi and   
Tk. Tk was pouring out his heart and soul to Mimi, while she was sitting here, knowing it   
was her fault. Kari got up and saw Matt sitting by himself looking over some music   
sheets. "Hey Matt!" Matt looked up and gave a small smile and motioned for her to come   
and talk to him. "What's up Kari?"  
"It's Tk…You see he came up to me this morning and asked me if I loved Davis I   
didn't answer him and he thought that meant yes and ran off away from me… I really   
don't love Davis… I like him as a friend… but I totally like Tk as much more then a   
friend… but he'll probably will never talk to me again. He's now talking with Mimi and   
spilling out his heart and soul… that should be me." Kari let out a sob and began crying   
on too Matt's shoulder.   
"It's ok Kari I am here for you…"  
"I know Matt… and that means so much to me…"  
"Oh Kari you're like my little sister."  
"Thanks Matt… I love him so much." Kari began hugging him.   
"So you can answer him, but not me.!" Kari looked up and saw a distressed Tk.   
"No…no Tk…!" But it was to late, Tk had already began to run towards Mimi.   
Kari watched as her eyesight got blurrier and blurrier from that of unshed tears. She just   
sat there watching Tk run away, again.  
  
"So I was like…oh my god… I know you didn't say that to me… and then I went   
to slap her.. she began too…" Yolei went on and on. Kari sat across from her, while   
sipping her strawberry milkshake, and thinking about Tk. "Earth to Kari… Hello?!…   
Kari?!"   
"What?…huh?… Hey Yolei." Yolei looked at Kari with a worried expression.   
"Kari, what's wrong?"   
"It's Tk… He won't answer any of my phone calls… I know I hurt him even   
though I didn't mean too… but…" Kari couldn't think of anything else to say all she   
could do was stare at the poster in the corner of the ice-cream parlor.   
"Kari…" Yolei sighed. And went back to eating her vanilla sundae   
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Tk yelled through the closed door.  
"But she meant it to you…she loves YOU!…" Matt was trying desperately to get   
Tk to come out of his room. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who is it?" Matt yelled. The   
door open and Mimi peeked her head in. Matt waved her in. When she got to Tk's room   
she knocked politely on the door and said it was Mimi. The door open for a second and   
pulled Mimi in. Matt stood there shocked and flopped on the couch.   
  
"Tk…?" Mimi looked at the boy laying face down on his pillow.  
"I wish she had at least told me… Who the hell does she like?" Tk shouted at no   
one in particular. Mimi sat on the bed next to him and patted his back. "Mimi… I want   
her…. I need her…"  
"I know Tk… I needed someone too. But he'll never love me and I am not about   
to stop him and his happy life. You have to let her go. She loves you, it doesn't take   
Sora's crest to realize that. But she is still trying to figure out what's right and what's   
wrong in her life right now. She'll realize it… one way or another. Just let her go, she   
will come back, once she realizes that her heart belongs with yours." Mimi looked at Tk   
with unshed tears and continued, "I know, it takes a lot to let them go, and once you do it   
will be the hardest thing you ever do, is to wait night and day hoping that they will come   
back and love you, as you them. It takes awhile. But you're always willing to wait, no   
matter. I want you to let her go… for now. But I don't want you to wait forever like I   
did… I want you to try and move on, slowly with your life. Date other people, try and   
have fun with your friends. Just don't become a worm in a cocoon, because they didn't   
return yet. Understand?"   
Mimi looked at Tk tears streaming down her face. Tk look with admiration at   
Mimi, and hugged her and let her sob and cry in his shoulder.  
  
Kari was with Tai and Joe walking around the park, looking a the various   
activities around them. Tai and Joe were talking a little behind Kari, she was looking   
forward thinking about the whole Tk and Matt thing. She sighed for the fifteenth time the   
past hour.   
"Hey Kari what's wrong?" Joe asked a bit worried.  
"Nothing just thinking to myself."  
"Are you sure? You've been sighing quite a lot."  
"Yeah, just worried about my math test next week." Kari plastered a fake smile on   
her face and began walking again. This time a little faster. She came across a little   
crystal shop across the street. She told Tai and ran inside of it. The most beautiful things   
surround her. One thing in particular caught her eye. It was this beautiful crystal pair. A   
man and woman were sort-of twisted around, their hands touching each other. The   
woman had her eyes close and was wearing a green dress down to the knees, her hair was   
a brownish color and was in a bun except for a couple of strands. The man was tall with   
blond hair in small spikes. He was wearing a black tux with a yellow tie and cumberbun.   
He had bright glowing blue eyes.   
Kari picked up the piece and looked at it with admiration. "That my dear are   
'Soulmates'."  
"Excuse me." Kari said turning around.  
"Soul Mates. Two people destined for each other. This particular couple baffles   
me. The story goes they saw each other across the room and fell instantly in love, but   
after one dance they and share a small kiss and then parted their separate ways, which   
destoryed both of them in the end." The lady looked at Kari for a moment.  
"What a sad story." Kari placed the piece down and walked towards the back of   
the shop, 'til she saw a lonely girl with short brown hair reaching out to nothing. In her   
other hand she heald onto a single pink rose. Her dress was a very pale pink and her eyes   
were brown and had tears on her face. It was a perfect statute. Kari picked it up and went   
to the older lady and asked to buy it. Kari bought the crystal with the rest of her   
allowance. She ran outside to find Tai, only to see him kicking a soccer ball around with   
Joe.  
"Tai look at what I bought."  
"Wow she looks exactly like you Kari." Tai said in awe of the crystal.  
"I know…" Kari smile and left to go home.   
  
  
A.N.: Ok we all know where I am going with this right? No… good because I   
don't either…hehe.I had it all planned out in my head a couple of days ago and now that I   
am beginning to write it I keep fighting with myself to see what's gonna happen. Ahhhh!   
I can either make this into a Kari/Tk, Tk/Mimi, Kari/?, Mimi/Matt, & various other   
couples. You guys decide. I'll continue writing. I just won't write direct couples until I   
get some reviews. And sorry this is written soo quickly, if you call three days quickly.   
But I have finals all week. Then I only have Monday to be with my friends. I am gonna   
miss you guys. ?. I have a bunch of other stories. But I thought of this one and was like   
what the hell. I still can't believe I came up with that whole speech for Mimi. It was only   
supposed to be a few words. Well Review. Please. Atleast say who you want as couples.   
Or any thing you want added to additional chapters. Please. Going easy on the flames.   
Ok? Byez~  
`__   
@~`~Danielle =(^.-)=  
  



	2. It was You!

A. N: Yay! I am actually making a second chapter. :). Anyway, with the reviews I got, everyone seemed to want me to make this a Tk/Kari love story, with Mimi/Matt. Well if that's what you people want who am I to argue? Other then the author. But I too like Mimato, and Takari, (Or however u say it.) So it's fine with me. Now I don't think this is gonna have a lot of chapters. Mainly because during the summer I won't be home. So I sort-of have to work at night to do this so it's done by school. Ok Since I know I'll end up with a long authors note at the end ttys. Now read&review.  
  
"Kari! We're gonna be late...Again!" Tai yelled from the front door.  
"Ok,ok! Hold your horses! It takes time to get ready, I am not like you I actually try to look my best." Kari said giving Tai a dirty look.  
"Your just jealous you don't have my natural looks." Tai said holding his head up high. Kari just shook her head and went outside. Tai soon followed suit. "So......... Did you make up with Tk yet?"  
"How did you even know we were fighting?" Kari looked at Tai while they walked to the park.  
"Brother's intiation... and I heard Sora talking about it with Matt." Tai said looking straight ahead.   
"Well for your information Tk has been avoiding me like the plague. He won't return any of my phone calls and to what I hear from Mimi he's miserable because of me." a few tears slipped along Kari's cheek. Tai whisked them away.  
"Mimi said it was because of you?"  
"No but she gave me this look, that just screamed 'It's all your fault'. But she never actually said it."  
"So we don't really know if it's you." Tai smiled and began walking a little faster. "Beside Tk could never stay angry at you for very long. I bet he'll be his usual cheery self at the party tonight, so you can talk to him then." Kari just smiled up to her brother.  
"Maybe your right, maybe." And the rest of the walk was quiet.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where's my pink scarf?"  
"Mimi don't you think it's a litte hot for a scarf?"  
"But Tk.......It's a light neck scarf, it pulls this outfit together." Mimi sighed and went back to her closet, which looked like a bottomless pit.   
"So...............How's Kari been doin'?"  
"Now your gonna bug everyone to see how she is? Just talk to her."  
"I will at the party I promise. Just tell me though."  
"Fine. To what Tai says she's miserable at home. And around me she gets all like weird. Other then that she just stressed about your friendship with her. And Tai yelled at me right before you got here for some how blaming her for your misery. I think they're turning on me." Mimi shook her head and went back in search for her scarf.  
"Sorry Mimi." Tk said while sitting on her bed looking at a picture of all the digidestined at a picnic of some sort.  
"Don't worry about it. Ureka! Haha! I found it!" Mimi held in her hand a small light pink scarf with little flowers spread around it. Tk looked at her a little scared at her sudden outburst.  
"Good, let's go then." Tk said dragging Mimi out the door.  
  
At the park everyone was there talking, laughing, just plain hanging out. Mimi and Matt were talking by themselves by a huge tree. Tai, Sora, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Izzy were trying to get a soccor game going. Joe and Cody were 'fishing' by the lake. And Tk and Kari were sitting by the lake just far apart. Everythig seemed to have been gong fine, almost everyone was having fun. Kari looked at Tk from the corner of her eye. He looked so sad. So aone. But so was she. Tk was doing the same. He hadn't known that Kari was coming. It just surprised him  
Kari fought with herself, 'Should I say something to him. What if he rejects me? You'll never know if you don't try.' Kari gathered all her courage and moved alittle closer to T. "Hey Tk I need to talk to you." Tk looked at Kari with cold sad eyes. Kari continued, "When you asked me about 'loving' Davis I was just shocked you would ask me something like that. I didn't know what to say. Of course I 'love' Davis but just as a friend. Half of the time I don't really 'like' him but I do love him as a friend. But there is someone I hold closely to my heart. Someone I would do anything for. I love him." Tk ndded his head ad began getting up, but Kari grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Not this time!" Kari held him down and kissed his lips. After the kiss Kari couldn't help but blush, Tk lookd at Kari.  
"Me!" Kari nodded and kissed him again.  
  
Mimi and Matt were sitting on the hill watching Kari and Tk.   
"Aw! How sweet. I wish I had a boyfriend right now." Mimi said looking at the sweet couple at the bottom.  
"Yeah I wish Sora was here with me." Matt sighed. Mimi looked at Matt with hurt eyes and slowly began to tear up. Matt didn't notice he just watched his brother, happy again.   
"You and Sora are really close, huh?"  
"Yeah, esspically lately. Probably because of the whole Tk/Kari thing. But she's great. She's soo caring and smart. I love her." Matt said still lookng at the scene below. Mimi's tears were now working their way down her face. 'Why are you crying? You knew he loved Sora. This is no surprise to you.' Mimi sniffled alittle. 'Yeah but I didn't know it would hurt so much.'  
"Hey Matt if you and Sora ever broke up. Do you thik you would go out again?"  
"Definently, maybe not right away, but I would't cry over a broken heart."  
"Really? Who do you think you would go out with?"  
"Oh I don't know. Wait are you hinting if it I would go out with you?!" Mimi looked at Matt with a shocked expression. "Good one Mimi! Hahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahha! Oh man that was funny."  
"Yeah! Hehe! I knew that would get you to laugh!" 'And get me to cry.' Mimi stopped her fake laughing and just looked at the sun getting ready to set.  
"Hey Matt! Wanna come down here and watch the sunset with me and the gang." It was Sora's voice.  
"Sure!" Matt got up and lookd down at Mimi. "You coming?"  
"Nah. I think I'll sit here and think for a little while." Mmi watched as Matt shrugged and made his way down the hill. She watched as he kissed Sora on the nose and then went for a more serious kiss. The tears bega falling again, faster and silently. Mimi curled her knees up and slowy rocked back and forth. Letting the tears silently fall. 'Yea well... now atleast you know he thinks dating you is a big joke.'  
  
"OK...Love you too.... See ya tomorrow" Kari hung up the phone. She had been on for two hours with Tk. She sighed happily. Ever since the park everything had been going great, at least with her and Tk. Mimi hadn't been around as much and when she was she was so... sad. Kari had noticed how Tk worried about her; as if Mimi was his sister Kari decided she didn't want Tk to be so unhappy. Kari picked up the phone and began dialing Mimi's number.  
"Hello...?"  
"Mimi? It's Kari."  
"Oh hey Kari. What's up?"  
"Oh nothing, I just got off the phone with Tk. He said you've been really down lately. So I decided to make sure you were ok."  
"I am fine. I know you're just doing this because Tk is worried about me. And you don't want him to be so worried. So you thought you would call me and find out what's wrong so you could help me, and then tell Tk, your the reason I am feeling so much better and he'll love you even more. But in reality, you don't even care that I've been crying every night before I go to sleep, or that I stay in my house all alone. You just want to make Tk feel better." Kari looked guiltily at the phone. Mimi was right, she was only doing this for herself and Tk. How selfish was she really being here?   
"Your right Mimi. I am sorry. But I really do care. You're one of my best friends. I really do want to help. Please tell me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Tk."  
"Really? Fine. The reason I am back in Tokyo is my parents got a divorce a few months ago. I am living with my Aunt right now. Since neither of my parents want to deal with me. My aunt isn't to fond of me either. She's never home, and is very strict and uncaring towards me. Recently I found out the boy I had a huge crush on, doesn't like me. Besides he has a girlfriend who he's madly in love with. And every time he sees me, he brings up this sort-of joke thing. That involves me and him dating. But he doesn't know I like love him. So he doesn't realize it hurts me." Kari heard sobbing after Mimi stopped talking. She felt so bad. 'Wait Matt was telling Tai something about Mimi making a joke about dating him and stuff. OMG, she loves Matt.'  
"You love Matt!"  
"How did you know?"  
"I over heard Matt telling Tai over the phone about that day we were in the park, how you and him were talking and you made this really funny joke about the two of you dating or something like that."  
"He told Tai. That must mean he told everyone else." Kari heard sniffling.  
"You need to get out of that house. Everyone is going to the movies tomorrow. Come with us. Please."  
"I don't know Kari. I'll think about it. I'll call you later ok? Bye."  
"Ok. Bye." Kari hung up and decided it was late enough. 'I am gonna talk to Matt tomorrow. And she slipped into her pajamas, and fell off into a peaceful sleep.  
The movie theatre was pretty empty. The gang was deciding what to see.  
"How about Scary Movie 2!"  
"No. Atlantis!"  
"Pearl Harbor!"  
"Cats and Dogs!"  
"Dr. Dolittle!"  
"Tomb Raider!"  
"Final Fantasy!" Every one was choosing sides and fighting. Anyone who was at the theatre was looking at the twelve kids as if they were crazy. Kari looked at all her friends. Tk was standing next to her calm as usual and Mimi was in the corner, not looking all too happy. Kari gave a loud whistle.  
"Guys stop Fighting. I think Mimi should choose what movie we watch!" Kari yelled at everyone. The group froze and looked at her then at Mimi, who had a shock expression on her face.  
"Um... I don't think so Kari. I really wouldn't care."  
"Come on Mimi!" Tk cheered her on.  
"Ok I guess Dr. Dolittle 2 then." Everyone looked at her and got their tickets and then their snacks.  
They found an empty row. Everyone sat next to their girlfriend or boyfriend except Mimi who sat next to Kari and Matt. And Joe who sat next to Izzy.  
  
"That was so funny!" Yelled Tai who was high on gummi bears.  
"I am hungry!" Yolei whined for the fifteen time.  
"Let's go to lunch then." Said Sora who was holding onto Matt's hand. Kari looked at everybody. They all seemed to be having a good time. She then noticed something, Mimi wasn't there. Kari looked at the group. 'Tk, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Davis, Tai, Sora, Matt... Where's Mimi?'  
"Hey where's Mimi?" Kari said to the disgruntle group.  
"She said she would meet up with us at the park later. She was crying I think." Tai said with his finger on his chin trying to remember what she had said. Kari looked blankly at Tai then her eyes darted towards Matt.   
"What did you do?" Kari accused Matt openly.  
"What?!" Matt looked shocked and confused.  
"Did you say anything, do anything to her?"  
"To Mimi? She tried to ask me something during the movie but I told her to be quiet I didn't want to disturb Sora." Matt smiled down at Sora. Kari stood there with her mouth wide open.  
"You are such...a...a... Guy!" And with that Kari stalked off to find Mimi with Tk right behind her.  
  
Mimi sat on a bench looking at all the couples. She got up and walked off. When she came to a small trail she took it, figuring it just led to the other side of the park. About half an hour later, she found herself in front of a little crystal shop. She walked in. The scent of roses lingered in the small shop. She walked around until she found a most beautiful crystal. It was of a girl sitting on a mushroom, she was wearing a green tank top and a skirt that match. She had beautiful white wings that were spread. She was holding a pink flower that had a little person in it. Mimi studied the beautiful crystal.   
"You like it?" Mimi turned around and looked at an old woman with long gray hair. Mimi smiled at her.  
"Yes, It's very beautiful."  
"It's called the 'Protector of the Forest'."  
"Really? How much is it."  
"2000 Yen. But for you 1000 yen." The woman smiled as Mimi's face lit up.  
"Oh thank you I'll take it." Mimi bought the crystal and left the store and went back up the trail. When she got there she saw a very angry Kari, and a scared looking Tk.  
"Guys look what I got." Mimi held up the beautiful crystal.  
"Oh Mimi. Did you get that from a little crystal shop."  
"Yes. I'll show you it." Mimi dragged Kari up the trail, but when they got to the end of it, there was no crystal shop, just a rose garden.  
"But it was just here." Mimi said to Kari who was looking at the rose. 'Weird...'  
  
  
  
A.N: Hey People! I did it I finished the chapter in a day's span. Yay! Anyway, I think I screwed up the story. But I didn't have the first chapter with me. I was using my laptop up in my room and I couldn't use the other computer because of my brother. So I tried really hard to get it to make sense. At least I have the Takari. And one-sided Mimato. I swear in the next chapter I'll have a two-sided Mimato, maybe a Taiora. And whatever other couple you want. So review and give me some feedback. Next chapter I'll might put in a party thing. Karoke, T/D, spin the bottle, stuff like that. And I'll try getting chapter three out next week. I will finish this story by July 25. Because I won't be home for three weeks after that. So this story will either be 4-5 chapters long. So E-mail me, Dem500@aol.com or review with idea. If you want flame me, because I really did screw this chapter up. Byez!  



	3. Operation M&M

Title: Party Time… a.k.a. Operation M&M   
Rating Pg13. Kissing.Cursing  
Author: Yours truly Jaded Angel, the one with the cute hair Lol Simply   
irresistible  
B.A.N: I am gonna write one at the end. It's too hectic in the beginning I have   
nothing really to say.  
  
"Yolei I know what am doing. Calm down, god your gonna give yourself a heart   
attack one day." Kari said looking across the table to her best friend.  
"Kari, are you sure throwing a party for no particular reason, while your parents   
are out of town, is OK?" Kari thought for a moment.  
"Yes!" and went back to drinking her chocolate shake.  
  
"Please…"  
"No!"  
"Please…"  
"No!"  
"I invited Sora…"  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah…she said she couldn't wait."  
"Really?!" Kari nodded. It was so easy to con her older brother. Sometimes it   
made her think who was older around here. "Fine… but on one condition."  
"What?" Something Kari hadn't expected.  
"We get whatever kind of Pizza I want!" Kari looked at Tai and then smiled. She   
nodded to him and went to call everyone.  
  
Kari was putting the finishing touch on the apartment. The house had been   
beautifully decorated and everything was prepared. Kari was wearing a blue tank top and   
black mini skirt with blue clips to match. Tai was in the living room surfing channels. He   
hadn't been the biggest help in the world, but at least he was lazy enough for the both of   
them. Kari heard the doorbell so she went to the door and swung it open.  
"Hey Kari!"   
"Hi Mimi, you look great!" Mimi had worn a baby pink dress that went to her   
knees, that had a v-neck in the front and was a tank top as well.  
"Thanks Kari, you look fabulous your self. Sorry I am a bit early I just want to get   
the sodas here before my dad got into them. Hehe." Kari smiled along with Mimi and   
invited her in.  
  
Once everyone had arrived, Kari ordered two pizzas, one with pepperoni and   
cheese, for Tai and the guys and a vegetarian pizza for the girls and Joe. After dinner   
was done Kari put on some music. Even though no one was really dancing she could see   
that there were still having fun. Kari surveyed the group. Mimi, Tai, and Joe were talking   
on the couch. Yolei and Izzy were taking by the table with all the chips and stuff, if you   
looked closely Izzy had a slight blush hinting his cheeks. Davis, Ken, and Cody were arm   
wrestling on the coffee table. And Matt, Sora, and Tk, were in their own little group. Tk   
caught Kari staring, so he smiled and mouthed the words 'I love you' in her direction.   
Now it was Kari's turn blush.  
"Let's a play a game!" Kari looked at Yolei from her sudden out burst. Yolei had   
her arm out in a charge motion, everyone sweat dropped at Yolei.  
"Ok if you guys wanna play a game we could." Kari said looking around she was   
met with 'Ok' 'Yeah' and 'Sure' . Kari thought for a minute and got an evil gleam in her   
eyes. "I know the perfect game too. Truth or dare." Everyone agreed. Kari turned off the   
music and got everyone to sit in a circle. "Yolei you go first, since you wanted to play the   
game." Kari said.  
"Ok… Tai Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."   
"Ok kiss Mimi for a full 2 minutes." Tai shrugged and crawled to where Mimi   
was sitting. He picked up his head and their lips collided. Izzy set his watch for two   
minutes. Kari smiled, then looked at Matt, who had a bit of… Jealousy? Written in his   
face. 'I wonder…" Kari thought to herself. Izzy's watch finally went off. Tai and Mimi   
stopped and smiled at each other, while blushing a deep red. Kari smiled to herself.  
"Tai go on." Tk urged him to continue the game.  
"Fine… jeez can't a man get a breather around here."  
"What man?" Yolei said eyeing him. Tai just growled and went on with the game.  
"Ken Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." Tai got an evil look and smiled.  
"Out of all the girls in this circle who would you want to go to home base with."   
Tai said evilly. Ken looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and his mouth in a   
straight line. He blushed and said something to low for anyone to hear. "What was that   
Ken, speak up." Tai said teasingly.   
"Yolei." Ken said a little louder. Everyone looked at him and then Yolei. Yolei   
had fainted, two seconds after he said it.   
"Great Ken you killed her." Tai still teased.   
"But…but… but…" Ken stammered. Kari threw a look at Tai.   
After about five minutes they were finally able to revive Yolei who held a blush   
on her face for the rest of the night. "Go ahead lover boy." Tai smacked Ken's back. Ken   
shot a glare in Tai's direction.  
"Sora truth or dare?" Ken still had a blush on his face. Sora looked around the   
group.  
"Dare.. I suppose."  
"I dare you to French Mister Big Shot over hear." Ken said pointing at Tai. Sora   
looked at Matt who just shrugged. Sora crawled over to Tai and they Frenched for about   
a minute. Kari looked at Matt, 'He doesn't look jealous. So why would he be Jealous of   
Mimi and Tai but not Sora and Tai.' Kari wondered to herself. Sora went back to her   
seat and muttered a few inaudible things.  
"Truth or Dare? Mimi." Sora said, head still in the clouds.  
"Truth." Mimi said easily.  
"Who do you like?" Sora said looking at Mimi. "And you have to tell the truth."   
Mimi looked around the group when her eyes met Matt's she smiled.   
"I like Shin Lee."  
"The football player." Sora said excitedly. Kari looked at Matt's face, let's just   
say he didn't look all too happy. Kari smiled inwardly. Mimi just kept smiling.  
"Ok Kari Truth or Dare." Kari was a little caught off guard.  
"Um… Dare."  
"You have to yell out through the window that you love Tk." Mimi smiled while   
Kari got up and opened the window.  
"I LOVE TK!" Kari yelled at the tops of her lungs. When she was done she sat   
back down in between Mimi and Tk, blushing slightly.  
"Matt Truth or Dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to French Mimi for three minutes." Kari smiled at Matt's shrug and   
Mimi's shocked face. Matt looked at Sora who just smiled. 'I wonder if she sees it.' Kari   
thought to herself. Matt crawled over to Mimi and looked into her eyes for a minute   
before kissing her. Kari motioned for Izzy to give her the watch. She just watched it.   
After about five minutes, the two teenagers came up for air. Matt smiled at Mimi, who   
was blushing. He sat back down and looked at Sora. They nodded to each other and   
smiled.  
"Tk Truth or Dare."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to French Kari for three minutes, oh and I think I should hold the   
watch, Kari you seem to put extra minutes on the time limit." Kari blushed, 'Damn   
caught.' And handed the watch to Matt. After Tk and Kari Frenched/made out for like ten   
minutes. Everyone took a break from the game.  
  
Kari was cleaning up the small mess left from the party. 'I can't believe Matt got   
so jealous of Mimi and Tai. Boys.' Kari finished throwing away the rest of the stuff and   
walked to her room. She got in and changed into her cat pajamas. She thought of a way to   
get Matt and Mimi together. Because she had over heard Sora telling Yolei about how   
magical the kiss with Tai had been. 'Ok so now I have two couples to get together… this   
should get very interesting…'  
  
"Are you kidding me? My brother and Mimi!" Tk exclaimed.  
"They would make such a cute couple!" Kari said trying to calm Tk down. Tk   
gave her a 'I don't think so' look and went back to eating his diner. They had been on a   
date when Kari had brought up the Mimi and Matt dating idea. Kari just smiled and also   
went back to her dinner.  
"What did you have in mind?" Tk said looking up at Kari. Kari just smirked,   
boyfriends are so easy to manipulate.  
"I was thinking about that new Karaoke bar down on Main St. that would be so   
much fun!" Kari said starry eyed.   
"Yeah, will invite everyone. It will be so much fun!" Tk said getting more into the   
idea. They began to decide how to invite everyone.   
  
"Finally! That took forever!" Tai complained as they came in front of the   
entrance to the Karaoke Bar, 'The Green Tea Café.'  
"But it was only twenty minutes." Sora said while holding his hand. Tai just   
shrugged and they all walked in and took a table right in the front. Kari had paid and now   
they were deciding who went first.   
"I think Matt, he is the professional here." Said Yolei. Matt shrugged and looked   
at Mimi.  
"I think Mimi should sing she has a good voice." Matt turned his attention to   
Kari, while Mimi pondered.   
"I'll do it." Tai yelled. Half the café looked at him for a second, while his friends   
all sweat dropped. Kari shook her head.  
"Ok Tai go up and tell the DJ person what song you're singing." Tai walked up to the DJ   
(An: We're gonna call him John.) and whispered something in his ear. The Tai walked on   
the stage and soft music came on. Tai began singing 'I Need Love' by 'N SYNC.  
(Tai Singing)  
I need love, you need love  
We all really need love  
All I want, all I need  
We all really need love  
I just wanna tell you how I feel  
I just wanna have a love that's real  
How can I stop this burning desire?  
I can see that you're the one for me  
You're the only one I really need  
I need a love that burns like a fire  
I need love, you need love  
We all really need love  
All I want, all I need  
We all really need love  
I need love  
All I wanna do is give it a chance  
Everybody needs a true romance  
I would give anything to be with you  
I will give you all the love you need  
If you only give your love to me  
What would I do if I were without you?  
I need love, you need love  
We all really need love  
All I want, all I need  
We all really need love  
I need love, I need love  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na (x2)  
I need love, you need love  
We all really need love  
All I want, all I need  
We all really need love  
I need love, I need love, I need love.   
  
Tai finished off the song and walked off smiling at Sora. Davis stood up and ran   
to John and whispered the song he wanted to sing. He ran up on stage and began to   
dancing with the music.   
  
(Davis singing.)  
Hanging out behind the club on the weekend   
Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends   
I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour   
I remember it's the first time that I saw her...there.   
She's getting kicked out of school because she's failing   
I'm kind of nervous 'cause I think all her friends hate me   
She's the one, she'll always be there   
She took my hand and that made it   
I swear.   
Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know   
She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window   
Everything's better when she's around   
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
When we said we were gonna move to Vegas   
I remember the look her mother gave us   
Seventeen without a purpose or direction   
We don't owe anyone a fucking explanation   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know   
She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window   
Everything's better when she's around   
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
Black and white picture of her on my wall   
I waited for her call   
She always kept me waiting   
And if I ever got another chance   
I'd still ask her to dance   
Because she kept me waiting   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
She said 'what' and I told her that I didn't know   
She's so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through her window   
Everything's better when she's around   
I can't wait 'til her parents go out of town   
I fell in love with the girl at the rock show   
With the girl at the rock show   
I'll never forget tonight   
  
Davis finished dancing and singing Blink182's song 'the Rock Show' and sat   
down while everyone clapped. Davis held a smirk on his face while he orders a soda.   
Sora jumped up and pulled Mimi up with her, they whispered a few things and then told   
John what to sing.  
  
(Sora begins singing.)   
Uh, uh, uh, huh Yo, yo Drop your glasses, shake your asses Face screwed up like you   
having hot flashes Which one, pick one, this one, classic Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm   
drastic Why this, why that, lips stop askin Listen to me baby, relax and start passin   
Expressway, hair back, weavin through the traffic This one strong should be labeled as a   
hazard Some of y'all niggas hot, sike I'm gassin Clowns I spot em and I can't stop laughin   
Easy come, easy go, E-V gon' be lastin Jealousy, let it go, results could be tragic Some of   
y'all aint writin well, too concerned with fashion None of you aint gizell, cat walk and   
imagine Alotta y'all Hollywood, drama, passed it Cut bitch, camera off, real shit, blast it   
(Mimi jumps in)  
And if I had to give you more It's only been a year Now I got my foot through the door   
And I aint goin nowhere It took awhile to get me in And I'm gonna take my time Don't   
fight that good shit in your ear Now let me blow ya mind   
(Sora sings again)  
They wanna bank up, crank up, makes me dizzy(?) Shank up, haters wanna come after   
me You aint a ganster, prankster, too much to eat Snakes in my path wanna smile up at   
me Now while you grittin your teeth Frustration baby you gotta breathe Take alot more   
that you to get rid of me You see I do what they can't do, I just do me Aint no stress when   
it comes to stage, get what you see Meet me in the lab, pen and pad, don't believe Huh,   
sixteens mine, create my own lines Love for my wordplay that's hard to find Sophomore,   
I aint scared, one of a kind All I do is contemplate ways to make your fans mine Eyes   
bloodshot, stressin, chills up your spine Huh, sick to your stomach wishin I wrote your   
lines   
(Mimi Sings Chorus)  
(Sora sings again)  
Let your bones crack Your back pop, I can't stop Excitement, glock shots from your stash   
box Fuck it, thugged out, I respect the cash route Locked down, blastin, sets while I mash   
out Yeah nigga, mash out, D-R-E Back track, think back, E-V-E Do you like that   
(ooooh), you got to I know you Had you in a trance first glance from the floor too Don't   
believe I'll show you, take you with me Turn you on, pension gone, give you relief Put   
your trust in a bomb when you listen to me Damn, she's much thinner nuh, now I'm   
complete now I'm complete, uh huh Still stallion, brick house, pile it on Ryde or Die,   
bitch, double R, can't crawl Beware, cuz I crush anything I land on Me here, aint no   
mistake nigga it was planned on   
(Mimi Sings)  
And if I had to give you more It's only been a year Now I got my foot through the door   
And I aint goin nowhere It took awhile to get me in And I'm gonna take my time Don't   
fight that good shit in your ear Now let me blow ya mind  
  
Mimi ans Sora finished up with their hands over their heads. They began laughing   
the minute the walked off the stage. When they got to the table, evryone began clapping   
and Tai whistled. Mimi and Soras blushed with all the attention they were getting. Cody   
and Joe looked at each other and stood up walking towards the stage. Cody went up to   
John and whispered something. Then he and Joe went up to the stage.   
  
(Joe begins to sing)  
Ye-hey  
mmm  
nana uh-huh  
I was looking for something  
On the crime scene  
Where you're in too deep  
I found a note with this number  
It's just another clue (that leads to you)  
I got a little suspicious  
I got a feeling  
That you ain't true to me  
I should have known better   
Than to buy your lies  
(your sweet diguise)  
Yeah, you can fool anyone  
But I've got eyes to see  
That you're not for me, babe  
(Cody Sings)  
No no   
Uh uh  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No no  
Uh uh  
And now I know what it's coming to  
No no  
Uh uh  
'Cause if you think that it's the way  
That love  
Should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me  
(Joe Sings)  
N-no no  
I don't want to be of  
Your screenplay  
Just tell me  
Did you rehearse on me  
Gimme the the story of  
Baby who's to win  
Me or him  
Caught in the middle  
And I'm tired of your games of hide and seek  
I'm getting the feeling  
That it's time for me to leave  
You can fool anyone  
But I've got eyes to see (eyes to see)  
That you're not for me, baby  
(Cody Sings)  
No no   
Uh uh (yeah yeah)  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No no   
Uh uh (Oh)  
Now I know what it's comin' to  
No no   
Uh uh (yeah-heah)  
'Cause if you think  
That it's the way  
That love   
Should be  
Let me tell you it's not for me  
(Joe Sings)  
Yeah yeah (yeah yeah)  
I said no no  
No way  
No no  
No no  
No  
I had enough of your talk  
Your games  
And it won't go away (won't go away)  
Justify my reasons to stay (say, reasons to stay)  
(Cody Sings)  
No no   
Uh uh (uh uh, yeah eah)  
Let me hear you say  
No no   
Uh uh  
No no  
Let me tell you it's not for me  
(I said)  
No no   
Uh uh  
(No)  
'Cause if you think   
That it's the way that love (that love)  
Should be (should be)  
Well let me tell you it's not for me  
(Joe Sings)  
No no  
Uh uh (woo)  
Things will never be the same again with you  
No no   
Uh uh (baby)  
Now I know what it's comin' to  
No no  
Uh uh (mmm mmm)  
'Cause if you think  
That it's the way that love (that love)  
Should be  
(Both Sings)  
Well let me tell you it's not for me  
  
Joe and Cody stopped singing and bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered. They   
got to the table and were met with 'good jobs' and 'nice going'. Joe and Cody just high   
fived each other and ordered some Soda and began to relax. Kari looked at everyone.   
They all seemed to be having fun. Kari got up and walked to John and then up the stage.   
The lights dimed a little, then a spot light came on Kari.  
  
(Kari begin singing)  
When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life   
When I think back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
To have the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
Always  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
There you'll be…  
  
Kari walked off the stage tears in her eyes. When she reached the table everyone   
looked at her. Tk gathered her in a big huge and gave her a passionate kiss. Kari looked   
into his eyes and smiled. She gave him another kiss and turned to the group. The whole   
café still was filled with claps and whistles. Mimi stood up and patted Kari's back and   
walked to John and whispered something to him. He nodded. Mimi walked on stage and   
caught Kari lipping her a good luck. The music came in softly and Mimi began singing.  
  
(Mimi Sings)  
When you start falling  
Who's gonna catch ya  
I'm willing to bet ya  
It will be me  
Who's gonna love ya  
Like there's no other (Mimi looked at Matt for a second.)  
Search and discover  
It will be me  
When all the others  
Have gone and hurt you  
Who won't desert you  
It will be me  
Weighing the options  
So much to think of  
But when you think love  
It will be me  
You may not see it now  
Love is strange that way  
Someday somewhere baby somehow  
When you've been broken  
And dreams don't oblige ya  
Who's that beside ya  
Oh, it will be me  
You may not see it now  
Love is strange that way (Mimi looks at Matt for rest of song.)  
Someday somewhere baby somehow  
Who'll be your only  
True romancer  
You know the answer  
It will be me  
What will it take to  
Bring you to your senses  
And finally convince you  
It will be me…  
  
Mimi stayed on the stage for a little longer, while the audience erupted with   
cheers and claps. Mimi smiled brightly and walked down the stage.She reached the table   
and was really happy. Matt just looked at her in pure shock. He was speechless. He got   
up and ran over to John and told him the song he wanted to sing. He ran to the stage and   
moved with the music.  
  
(Matt Sings)  
Oh, no ...   
I hope the man upstairs isn't mad at me   
Coz I have one of his angels and she's here with me   
Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings   
It takes me to a place where love meets eternity   
(Oh no) Oh no (I'm not letting go) letting go   
I don't want to be alone in this crazy world   
(Oh Lord) Oh Lord (I love her so) I love her so   
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life   
I found my girl, I'll tell the world   
That heaven is missing an angel   
(Missing an angel)   
My dreams came true (came true, came true)   
When I found you   
(I found my love in you)   
Yes, heaven is missing an angel   
(Heaven is missing an angel)   
Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you   
He blessed me with my angel though I don't deserve you   
Before I met you girl, lonely was my best friend   
Now that you are in my life, I am stronger within   
I can't wait to kiss my angel late at night   
And watch her go to sleep until I see her rise   
Repeat Chorus   
All that I do is for you   
Me without you girl, just won't do   
Oh no, no .....   
Your love's all I wanna know   
Angel, don't you ever go   
Life won't be the same without you, you, you, you, you .....   
Oh, oh yeah ...   
Repeat Chorus   
(I found my girl) I don't know   
(I'll tell the world) I love her so   
(That heaven is missing an angel)   
I don't want to be alove in this crazy world   
(My dreams came true) I don't know   
(When I found you) I'm not letting go   
(Yes, heaven is missing an angel)   
I'll sacrifice it everything   
Don't take her away…  
  
Matt bowed and walked off the stage and straight to Mimi and gave her a kiss on   
the lips, when Mimi looked at Matt she pulled him back down and kissed him again. The   
café cheered even harder for the couple. Matt and Mimi sat next to each other and held   
hands. It was turning out to be a great evening. Tk stood up and got oin stage he had told   
John earlier what he wanted to sing.  
  
(Tk sings)  
Ooh  
Oh yeah  
Every time we touch  
I can't get enough  
A feeling strong  
All in you  
I want you so much  
Baby, I confess  
I'm a total mess  
When you're around  
The only sound I hear  
Is my heart going  
CHORUS:  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom,  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
It only beats this way for you  
Yeah yeah  
Something in your eyes  
Tells me that you're mine  
Can't you see  
That you and me  
Get better all the time  
Girl, with very kiss  
(With very kiss)  
I can promise this (ooh ooh)  
You'll always be  
The one I need  
Always make my heart go  
Repeat chorus  
What you do  
Make me crazy  
Crazy for you  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Everybody in love knows)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Girl you make my heart go)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Everybody in love knows)  
Boom, boom, boom  
(Girl you make my heart go)  
Repeat chorus thrice  
Boom, boom, boom  
(That's the way  
That my heart goes)  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom, boom  
(I'm in love and it shows)  
It only beats this way for you  
Boom, boom, boom,  
(That's the way  
That my heart goes)  
Everybody in love knows  
The way you make my heart go  
Boom, boom  
  
Kari jumped up and ran towards Tk. They embraced and smiled at each other. Tk   
and Kari walked back to the table Yolei gave a thumbs up and went to give her song to   
John.  
  
(Yolei sings)  
I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
Chorus:  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing  
Chorus  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me  
Chorus  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Everyone clapped, but once Yolei got to the table she saw the scared/shocked   
expressions on her friends' faces. Yolie just smiled and pushed Izzy to go up and Sing.  
Izzy went up to John and told him the song to play.  
"This is to all my Friends" Izzy said motioning to the table.   
(Izzy begins to sing.)  
One, two, hey!  
I'm headin' off on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do  
I'm goin' away to a digital plane and I ain't comin' back real soon  
The whole thing is electrical  
It's running through my veins  
And everything's connectable  
Hey! Digital  
Hey! Digital  
Whoa  
One, two, three!  
Hey!  
I'm going digital  
Completely digital  
Now I'm invincible  
Let's all get digital  
I stand around at the digital land and no matter what I see  
Everything is comin' at me in a digital reality  
The whole thing's technological  
It's taking me inside  
A World Wide Web collectable  
Hey! Digital  
Hey! Digital  
Whoa  
Ah!  
It's a digital  
I'm going digital  
It's my digital  
It's my digital world  
World  
World  
World  
The whole thing's interchangable  
A-wired up to my mind  
Where anything is capable  
Hey! Digital  
Hey! Digital  
Whoa  
Ah!  
I'm going digital  
Completely digital  
Now I'm invincible  
Let's all get digital  
  
The song ended and Izzy smiled to his friends. The song had reminded them a lot   
of the 'good old' days. Ken got up even before Izzy reached the table and talked to John   
for a few seconds before walking onto the stage.  
  
(Ken sings)  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
Chorus  
Chorus  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
Chorus  
  
Ken bowed and walked off the stage. The café was cheering and clapping. Ken   
got to the table and sat down getting a glass of water.  
  
Kari and Tai walked into their house. Everyone had been droped off and now they   
were all going to sleep. Kari looked at Tai who had fallen aslepp on his arm against the   
wall. Kari walked past him and pushed him so he fell over. He woke up and got up and   
walked down the hall to his room. He slamed the door. Kari fell onto her bed and fell   
instantly to sleep.  
  
Everyone had met up at the park. Tai and Sora were sitting next to each other on   
the bench. Matt was sitting on a swing with Mimi on his lap. Kari and Tk stood hand and   
hand against the slide. Yolei and Izzy were sitting on the other bench. Ken, Joe, and   
Davis were on the monkey bars. And Cody sat on the grass near Sora's and Tai's bench.  
Everyone was talking about all the fun times they had. Everything was perfect.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: OMG! I did I finished it.This is a story written after three pieces of Cotton candy bubble gum and a large Cherry   
Slushie. Man was I on a sugar high or what. Four hours to get all those damn songs. Which don't belong to me at all. Too bad too. I didn't put the disclaimer on top because I didn't know   
I was adding songs until I had a sleep over with my friend. Well there I gave u guys.   
Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kouyako, and Sorato, with little tiny bits of other love stuff. I   
will have ONE more chapter. It will be future-ish. Like marriage, children, stuff like that.   
Unless any body has a better Idea or you guys want to give me another idea, fine with me,   
Hopefully by now you should know my e-mail address if you guys have questions or   
anything. I hope you all enjoyed my first series. And if you MUST flame, then be warned.   
I haven't been in the best of moods lately and I am not feeling good, so it's your death   
wish. But just give comments or anything ok. Byez.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Future is Just so Near!

AN: I did it I finished Chapter Four. I have an Age chart so There won't be problems with Age and stuff. I don't own Digimon or it's characters. But I do own the plot and some of my made up characters. You'll know which ones. If you have characters I am sorry it's just Coincident, so Sorry, before hand. Anyway. I just want to say That I've been wroking really hard on this story and this is like my favorite chapter. So Please Review. Ok? Well see you at the Bottom. Byebyez. :)  
~ The future is just so near! ~  
  
"Mommy, Tommy took my pink Barbie doll!"  
"Well Raye ate my cookie!"  
"Sora? Have you seen my blue sweater?" Sora looked at the ceiling. She was so   
tired. The house was literally coming undone. She sat up on the bed and saw Tai's   
sweater on the dresser, folded neatly. "Tai your sweater is up stairs. Raye no dessert since   
you ate Tommy's cookie. Tommy give back the doll before you get time out."   
After a lot of shuffling downstairs. Tai ran up the stairs and grabbed his sweater.   
"Thanks Baby. I love you. I'll be home at six." Tai gave Sora a peck and ran out the door.   
Sora sighed and fell back on the bed. The phone brought Sora back to the cruel reality of   
life.  
"Hello?"  
"Sora?… Hey it's been awhile. Well it's Kari."  
"Hey Kari what's up?"  
"Well…um… I have a favor to ask you?"  
"What?" Sora glared at the phone. 'Not another request'.  
"Can you, the kids, and Tai, come down to London for next week. I have a   
surprise for everyone."  
"Ok Kari I'll talk to Tai when he gets home. Say hi to Tk for me."  
"Ok bye." With that Kari hung up the phone. Sora shut the phone off and threw it   
at the other side of the bed. Now it was naptime.  
  
"I am so sorry Mr. Motomiya."  
"That was the biggest account ever, and you go and screw it up. And you think   
that little apology will help." Davis Motomiya yelled at the short man standing it front of   
him. The phone began ringing. "What is it?!" Davis yelled at the receiver. He quickly   
regretted the action and shook his head, he turned to the small man in front of him. "Get   
out I'll deal with you later." He snarled. The man ran out of the room. Davis sat down   
and cleared his throat.  
"I am sorry Kari I just lost a huge account."  
"No it's ok… I just wanted to ask you if you could come down to London next   
week. Tk and me have a surprise for everyone. Bring Destiny and Sam. They'll love it   
to."  
Davis looked at the phone for a minute and sighed. "I'll see ok Kari? I'll call you   
later this week."  
"Thanks Davis. Bye." She hung up. Davis hung up the phone as well and looked   
at a photograph at the side of his desk. It was of all the digidestined. He shook his head   
and called his secretary. "What's wrong Sir?"  
"Nothing Susie. I am leaving early today. Take all my messages."  
"Ok Sir." Davis got up and grabbed his brief case. He walked out and went   
straight to his car.  
  
"Dr. Kido. I am sorry but when is the due date?"  
"Well Mrs. Koran, if I am correct it's somewhere in July. But you never know."  
"Thank you so much Dr. Kido." With that Mrs. Koran left the office. Joe Kido sat   
and smiled. He was so happy. He got a vacation next week for two blissful weeks. He and   
his wife Sandra, were going to some place warm and sunny. London was getting   
depressing. Joe was about to get up and the phone began ringing.  
"Hello."  
"Joe…hey it's Tk. I was wondering if you weren't busy next week if you could   
come visit me and Kari."  
"Sure I guess I could put a few days aside of my vacation to come see two of my   
favorite people."  
"Great, bring Sandra ok?"  
"No prob. Bye."  
"Bye." Joe hung up. He was happy. Even though he lived in London. He barely   
ever saw Tk and Kari. He called Sandra and told her about it.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Yolei threw a very large book at poor Izzy. He easily dodged it   
and held up his hands.  
"Yolei, please. It was only a peck. It didn't mean anything…"  
"So kissing my sister right in front of my face means nothing to you. Ahh!"  
"But Yolei you and Lira look exactly alike."  
"And that makes it ok?!" Yolei looked around and found the remote to the   
television and threw it at Izzy. He saw it to late and got hit in the stomach with it.  
"Yolei I am sooooo sorry. I love you! Not Lira! I will always love you. I would   
never…" the phone ringing cuts off Izzy. Yolei reached over.  
"Hello you have reached the Izumi's. How may I help you?" Yolei said politely in   
to the phone, with a smile on her face. Izzy took his chance to escape. Yolei narrowed her   
eyes. "Don't you dare Izzy Izumi!" Izzy stopped and gave a loud sighed.  
"Yolei? It's Tk. Did I call at a bad time?"  
"No, no Tk. You never call at a bad time. What's up?" Yolei said glaring over at   
Izzy.  
"Well me and Kari wanted to know if you and Izzy wanted to come down to   
London sometime next week. Bring Nina to."  
"That sounds nice Tk. I'll have to discuss it with Izzy. And I am sure Nina will be   
happy. I tell her when she gets home from school."  
"Great Bye!"  
"Bye." Yolei hung up the phone and turned to Izzy who was sweating at the glare   
his wife had on him. "I can't believe you would kiss her!" Yolei yelled and began   
throwing things at him again. Izzy just went back in to 'dodge everything. And get back   
on good side with wife' mode.  
  
"Matt…" Mimi called from the other room. "Matt…?" Matt was in the kitchen   
hiding behind the counter. His very pregnant wife was in their bedroom trying to take a   
'nap'. "Dammit Matt… I know your in this house, I can smell your cologne from here.   
Now get your good for nothing ass in here before I call my mother." Matt stood up   
immediately. Mimi's mother would kill him if she found out he was hiding from his wife.  
"What's wrong now Mimi?" Matt said defeated from the doorway. Mimi looked   
up from her magazine and smiled at him.   
"Oh I am sorry to disturb you. But can I have a chocolate milkshake, with   
strawberries on the side. Please? " Matt gave Mimi a weary look and went to fulfill her   
wishes. He left and went back into the kitchen. After making her milkshake and setting   
the strawberries on the plate like she like it. He put it on a tray and began walking to the   
bedroom. He was stopped by the phone ringing. He picked up the receiver and spoke   
quietly.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Matt, its Tk. I was wondering what your doin' next week?"  
"Nothing. I took off work for a few weeks. And Mimi isn't due for three months.   
Why?"  
"Well me and Kari want to invite you and Mimi to London next week."  
"Well that's nice of you… OMG I want to go to London… Can we Matt?" Matt   
looked into their bedroom Mimi must have picked up the phone in their room. Matt   
looked at Mimi who was looking at him from her spot on the bed. She waved to him and   
nodded her head. Matt just let out a sigh.  
"Ok Tk we'll call you later. Bye."  
"Bye Matt. Love ya Mimi." With that all three of then hung up.   
"Ahhhhh! I am going to London! Matt can I have a massage. I love you." Matt   
looked at the happy woman and shook his head. 'Oh man.'  
  
Ken watched intently at the TV. It was three in the morning and he wasn't in the   
mood to sleep. He was watching 'Dangerous Games'. One of his favorite movies. He had   
no intention of getting off his very comfortable couch and going to bed. He looked to his   
right and saw his daughter sleeping peacefully. He pushed back some of her bluish hair   
back and whispered 'I love you' near her ear. He got a small smile from her little face. He   
looked down at her.   
She reminded him so much of his deceased wife, Carol. They had been married   
for a year and a half. She was only three weeks old. Carol had died from complications   
during the pregnancy. Ken just sighed and went back to the TV.   
The phone rang through out the house. Ken picked it up right away so not to wake   
his daughter.   
"Hello?"  
"Ken. Hey it's Kari."  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"Huh? Opps…hehe. I am sorry did I wake you?"  
"No. What's up?"  
"Nothing I just wanted to invite you to London next week. Bring Serene. I am   
sure she love her first visit to London."  
"Wow, thanks Kari I'll book the tickets tomorrow and call you later."  
"Ok thanks Ken. Bye." Ken hung up the phone. He looked over to Serene and   
picked her up. He carried her to the small bedroom down the hall. He placed her on the   
bed and kissed her fore head.  
"Goodnight my digi-princess."  
"Night Daddy." The three-year-old said. Ken didn't look surprise, and just shut   
the door. Walking back to his movie.  
  
"I am sorry Courtney I don't think it can work." Cody listened to the pleas of his   
ex-girlfriend. He had, had enough of the relationship. Courtney and him had gone out for   
a year and a half. Cody, looked just as heart broken, but he couldn't continue a   
relationship with her anymore. Because he was afraid of commitment.  
"No Courtney. I can't go on like this. I am sorry. I'll talk to you later ok?" Cody   
waited for Courtney to hang up. He got off the phone and trudged to his office. He sat in   
the soft leather chair and looked at a picture of him and Courtney.   
She had beautiful brown hair and pretty green eyes. They both had big smiles on   
their faces. In the background of the photo was some of the digidestined. Cody sighed   
and laid the picture down, so it couldn't face him. He went and turned on his computer.   
He clicked on his mail button. He got an Email from his mom, Courtney, John, and Kari.   
He decided to open Kari's first.  
  
Subject: Important.  
Date: 01/17/2015  
From: Hopes_Angel@Conn.com  
To: Law_Cod_Brink@maildeamon.com   
  
Hey Cod~  
It's Kari I just wanted to invite you and Courtney to London next week It's gonna   
be great. We've invited everyone Hope fully you can come to. Give me a call. Byez.  
  
~ Kari&Tk.  
  
Cody read the letter and decided he needed a vacation. He decided to go online to   
his airline site and get a ticket to London ASAP. 'This has to get my mind off Courtney it   
just has too.'   
  
"Well………"  
"Everyone said yep they could come. Mimi and Matt are coming in tomorrow.   
Sora and Tai are coming in next week as planed. Yolei and Nina are coming next   
Tuesday, Izzy is coming in Thursday. Joe and Sandra are coming in Monday. Davis and   
Sam are coming in Wednesday. Destiny can't come. Ken is coming in Tuesday with   
Serene. And Cody is coming in next Monday."  
"Sure you have that all right."  
"Yep. I promised I pick up Matt tomorrow. Meet us at the Russian Diner for   
lunch ok?"  
"You got it Tk. But what time?"  
"12:30"  
"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Bye." And Kari hung up the phone, 'This was gonna be a very long week.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Ok I am finished with Chapter Four. I maybe have one or two more   
chapters. I hope I can get them done in a matter of days. Well I hope you liked it. Since I   
did try in this chapter to add your 'couplings'. Um… Let's see. I don't know what else to   
say. That's what happens when you're not high on anything. I miss my Raspberry   
Slushies. ? Well R&R….pleaze?! Flames are accepted…if you must, I am all ready.   
(Sees Jaded Angel with combat boots and a army dress with a army headband) Just   
because I am ready for the flames don't mean I can't be fashionable. So talk to you soon.   
And I beg you ::Gets on hands and Knees:: Damn what to I pay that woman for, my   
floors are so dusty. Anyway as I was saying. I beg you please, please R&R! I'll be your   
best Friend. {Even though I have two of the bestest best friends already. Love you guys}   
Just….ahhh! Please.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Age Chart

I made this Age thing up so not to confuse any body. I started the story were they were all   
these Ages. These are for Chapter 1-3  
  
Joe~ 17  
  
Tai~16  
  
Sora~16  
  
Matt~16  
  
Izzy~ 15  
  
Mimi~15  
  
Yolei~14  
  
Ken~14  
  
Tk~12  
  
Kari~12  
  
Davis~12  
  
Cody~10  
  
  
These are the Ages for Chapter 4 and the rest of the story. Unless there are some kind of   
flash back. I also have their family ages too.  
  
Joe~31Sandra~31~Wife  
  
Tai~30Tommy~4~son  
Sora~30Raye~3~daughter  
  
Matt~30  
Mimi~29Pregnant  
  
Izzy~29Nina~5~daughter  
Yolei~28  
  
Ken~28Serene~3Carol~29~deceased  
  
Tk~26  
Kari~26  
  
Davis~26Destiney~27~wifeSam~2 ½~ Son  
  
Cody~ 24Courtney~24~ girlfriend  



	6. Just in Time.... For Disaster!

An: Hello Peeps! I finished chapter five. Yay. It's where Mimi and Matt arrive in London. But is something lurking in between them?! Dum dum dum. Any way R&R I'll talk to you at the bottom. Auvior  
Ps: I don't own Digimon or it's characters  
  
~Just in Time...For Disaster~  
  
Mimi and Matt were just getting off the plane. Mimi was stumbling a little, so Matt was   
trying the best he could to help her.  
"Are you sure, your Ok Mimi?"  
"Of course Matt…Ahh!" Mimi tripped and landed in a man's arms, who had been   
standing in front of her.  
"I see your still falling for cute guys." The young man teased.   
"I am sorry…" Mimi looked up to see familiar blue eyes. "TK!" Mimi got up and hugged   
the man. Matt came over, finally, and looked at the scene. Tk's back was to him, and Mimi's face   
was looking at him. Matt walked over the smaller man, only by a few inches, and grabbed his   
shoulder.   
Tk turned around and was faced with his, not so happy looking, brother. Tk smiled and   
hugged Matt. Matt was shocked. He had no idea who the hell was on him, but Mimi seemed to be   
smiling about something. When the other man had let go of Matt he stood tall and proud. Matt   
surveyed him, until realization hit him.   
"Tk. Oh my god. Whoa what happened to my shrimpy, little, college bound, baby bro?"  
"Same thing that happened to you. I grew up." Tk and Matt shared another hug. Mimi   
watched and smiled. Matt and Tk stood for a few seconds, talking. Until Mimi cleared her throat,   
obviously ready to leave.  
  
Kari waited patiently at the restaurant. Tk had made the arrangements, so where was he?   
Kari took a sip of her water, suddenly a girl with light brown hair, who was obviously pregnant.   
Came and sat at the table and picked up a menu. Kari looked at the girl and cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me but this is a reserved Table." The girl looked up at Kari and gave her a   
confused look.  
"I know, but I was told to sit here."  
"I am sorry but this is saved for my boyfriend and two of our guest."  
"Well I am sorry. But I think I am at the right table."  
"No I don't think so. The only other girl sitting here has bright pink hair and isn't   
pregnant."  
"No the only other girl sitting here, has chestnut colored hair and is six months, and   
counting, pregnant."  
"What…?" Kari took a better look at the girl. She looked exactly like Mimi. Kari got up   
and stumbled back a few steps. The girl got up, which was a bit harder for her, and walked   
towards Kari. Tk and Matt then walked in. Tk came over and kissed Kari's cheek.  
"I see Mimi found you pretty easily."  
"MIMI! OMG! MIMI!" Kari just ran and hugged the older girl. Mimi laughed and   
hugged Kari as well. Tk stood there looking a little confuse. Matt just laughed. Kari finally let go   
of Mimi and they all sat down.  
"Tk didn't tell me you were pregnant." Kari said glaring a bit at Tk. Mimi just smiled.  
"Yep and guess what it is?"  
"No don't say it!" Matt covered his ears and began singing, 'Mary had a little Lamb'   
silently to himself. Kari and Tk just looked at him oddly for a few minutes.  
"He doesn't want to know if it's a girl or boy. He wants and will be at this rate,   
surprised." Mimi said through clenched teeth. Kari looked at Mimi.  
"I want to know what it is?"  
"Ok." Mimi pulled Kari closer to her and whispered it in her ear. Tk tugged on Kari's   
arm and she whispered it to him. He just smirked. Mimi had hit Matt upside the head so he would   
snap out of it.  
"Do you tell them?"  
"Yep. I whispered it. They won't tell you either. So there."  
"Good cause I don't want/need to know."  
"Uh-huh Sure ya don't." Mimi said while they ate their lunch.  
  
"Oh wow. This apartment is gorgeous." Mimi said admiring Kari's clean apartment.   
"Thanks Mimi. You guys will be staying with me.  
"You mean you don't live with Tk." Kari looked at Matt, then at Tk.  
"No…" Tk spoke up first. "That's not it. We do live together. But since we had so many   
guest coming we decide to use my old apartment. Which we still own. And use these apartments   
to give our guest space. Tai and Sora will be staying here too. Joe, Cody, and Davis got hotel   
rooms. Ken, Yolie, Izzy and myself will be in the other apartment. It's on the second floor.   
Almost under you guys." Tk smiled and helped lug in the luggage.   
Mimi and Matt got the first room off the left. It had a queen-size bed. It was painted   
white with a flowery border. There was a walk in closet. And nightstands. The carpeting was a   
pale pink, along with the sheets, and quilt. Mimi loved the room. Matt on the other hand, wasn't   
to fond of the pink ordeal.   
"You're kidding." Matt looked at Kari.   
"Nope. I knew Mimi loved pink and Tk said you could deal, so Tada." Matt   
sweatdropped.  
"Our room at home is white. The only think pink is the damn towels, and that's only   
cause I lost the damn bet with Tai."  
"So that's why you let me buy them." Mimi said annoyed at Matt. Matt just shrugged and   
fell on to the 'pink' bed. Mimi just began unpacking. Kari looked at the couple. 'This is gonna be   
such a long week…'   
  
Kari was a woken by the sound of something being thrown and a door slamming. She sat   
up and rubbed her eyes. Wondering what was going on in her apartment. Kari heard knocking and   
got off her bed and went to see who was standing at her bedroom door. When she opened the   
door, Matt was standing there in his boxers. He motioned to his bedroom door.  
"You try and calm her down. Please?" Kari looked at Matt and then the door.  
"What happened?" Kari said eyeing him.  
"Well we were in bed and I asked her 'how do you think Sora is?'. She gave me this hurt   
expression. And said. 'Happily Married with two kids.' I said 'Yeah I know that, but do you think   
she regrets anything. Ya know she wants to change anything.' Mimi shrugged and asked me if I   
would change anything in our life. I said 'Well I like everything as it is.' She smiled and I   
continued. 'I think I wouldn't have a child so early in my life yet.' Bad move she got really angry   
with me. She said 'So you don't want to have a baby.' I said. 'No, I just think it's a little soon.'   
That's when she got up and threw her shoe at me. Then pushed me out the door and locked it."   
Matt said looking at the locked door.  
"Hey Matt remembered when I told you that you were a guy? The day we all saw Dr.   
Dolittle?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Well I am still holding that against you. But now you're just a stupid guy!" Kari said   
and walked over to the door. She put her ear on the door and hear muffled sobs. She knocked on   
the door.  
"Mimi it's Kari why don't you come and sleep in my room tonight. And let Matt sleep   
alone." Kari said trying to ease Mimi. Mimi opened the door. Eyes puffy and red. She was   
wearing a pair of silk pajamas with moon and stars on them. She looked at Kari and then at Matt   
and just walked across the hall to Kari's room. Kari and Matt watched as she went in. Kari   
followed and threw a glance Matt's way. Matt just kept shaking his head.   
Kari walked in her room and saw Mimi standing by the vanity looking at the pictures.   
Kari came up closer and saw she was staring at the picture of her wedding.  
"If he regrets having a baby, maybe he regrets marrying me, instead of Sora." Kari   
looked at Mimi.   
"No Mimi he loves you. He was so happy after you two got married. And I am sure he   
doesn't regret having a baby, he's just scared." Kari looked at Mimi.  
"Sure. He still has all those pictures from when they were dating. There's some in the   
photo-albums, I think one or two hanging up somewhere. Why? He claims he doesn't love her   
anymore, so why?" Mimi looked at Kari then sat on the bed. Kari couldn't believe it. She didn't   
know how to answer those questions. She was beginning to think volunteering to harbor Mimi,   
Matt, Sora, Tai, and the kids was a huge mistake.  
"Don't worry Mimi. I am sure he's just having trouble letting go. But he really loves you.   
Why don't we go to sleep? What Side do you usually sleep on?"  
"The right."  
"Great I sleep on the left." After about twenty minutes the two brunettes finally fell off to   
sleep.  
  
Matt was standing in front of the bathroom door apologizing to Mimi who was currently   
in there. Kari was in the kitchen making breakfast. She looked down the hall to see Matt with his   
head on the door slightly banging his hand and apologizing. Kari felt a little bad, but thought he   
deserved it. She back to her cooking until she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She   
turned slightly and met with Tk's glaze.   
"So how was the night?"  
"Not very good." Kari pointed to Matt. Tk turned his glaze to the hall where Matt was   
still standing and apologizing.  
"Whoa, what happed?"  
"Very long story. Matt asked about Sora, said he wish they weren't having the baby, so   
soon. And Mimi thinks he's still in love with Sora."  
"Wow, and how did that work out?"  
"Mimi slept in my room, while Matt suffered alone."  
"You angry at him."  
"Yep. I hate to tell you this but your brother is a stupid guy."  
"What guy isn't a stupid guy?" Tk said grabbing an apple. Kari glanced at him with a   
weird look and went back to breakfast. "Do you think Mimi will be ok with Sora staying here?"   
Tk asked. Kari didn't even turn around.  
"No…"  
  
"Mimi…"  
"Just go away Matt. I don't want to talk to you, see you, even listen to you."  
"Mimi I am sorry, I didn't mean it. I want our baby. I want to see him/her grow up and   
call us momma and daddy. Please Mimi." Matt heard the bathroom door being unlocked. He   
looked hopefully at the door and saw Mimi come out still wearing her pajamas. She looked at   
Matt.  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes." Matt said leaning in for a kiss. But Mimi backed away.  
"Then why the hell did you say that last night?!" Mimi then staked into the kitchen and   
opened the refrigerator door. Kari and Tk looked at her as she stalked back and forth from the   
counter, to the fridge, to the table. Matt finally stepped into the kitchen barely looking alive. He   
nodded his head toward Tk, then Kari. Mimi took her glass of apple juice and left the kitchen and   
slammed the door to her room. Tk and Kari turned to Matt, who was banging his head against the   
wall.  
  
  
  
Kari and Tk were sitting on the patio drinking some lemonade. Matt walked out, in a pair   
of jeans and a T-shirt. He sat looking at the ground and slouched. Tk looked over at Kari who was   
eyeing Matt with suspicion. Tk was about to say something when Kari went straight for the point.  
"Do you still love Sora?"  
"What?" Matt said taken a back.  
"Mimi said you still have pictures of Sora in your house. She thinks you even regret   
marrying her and not Sora. Matt why?" Kari stared down Matt with a cold, cold glaze. Matt sorta   
shrunk with the look Kari was giving him.  
"I don't know…" He finally admitted.  
"You're kidding right?!" Tk said looking shocked at Matt. Kari looked like she was   
gonna faint. Matt just nodded his head.   
"I don't know. Sometimes it's like I can't think of anything else but Mimi, it's like a   
nothing in the world matters. But sometimes I see a picture of Sora and me while cleaning, and   
this weird feeling comes over me. As if I still love Sora. I think about what we had. Then I see   
Mimi in all her glory, and take in the differences she and Sora share. Like she's sometime so self   
conceited, like she's a princess, or a queen. Sora had never acted like that. Then there are times   
Mimi can be so manipulative. I mean I can't handle it. Sora had always made it an equal   
relationship. I don't know."  
"Why didn't you marry her then?" Everyone turned to see Mimi by the door, with her   
purse. She had unshed tears.  
"Oh god Mimi… I am so sor…"  
"Save it. Dammit Matt. I am going out. I'll see you guys later." Matt looked at Mimi's   
fleeting form, and then winced at the slamming of the door. Kari and Tk sat shocked at Matt and   
Mimi. And just watched with breaking hope.  
  
Mimi was looking through a small shop. She couldn't find anything to buy, she was just   
browsing. She walked a little back and bumped into someone.  
"Oh I am sorry." Mimi turned around and was faced with Jun Motomiya. Jun looked at   
the girl and then smiled.  
"Your Mimi Ishida…right?"  
"Yes. Jun right?" Jun nodded and they both began giggling.  
"I am sorry Mimi it's just been so long. I see you and Matt are gonna be parents huh?"   
Mimi gave a small smile at Jun.  
"Um…well. I am gonna be a parent. I am not to sure Matt's looking forward for this   
baby."  
"Matt…but he always wanted a baby?"  
"How do you know?" Mimi said eyeing Jun.  
"Oh I am sorry. One day a long time ago, while I was still 'stalking' Matt. I had over   
heard him with that, whore, of a girl, Sora. They were talking about 'their' future. I remember   
hearing Matt say how he couldn't wait to have a baby." Jun looked over to Mimi and saw the   
tears ready to fall. Jun put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god Mimi, I am so sorry. Damn I   
really should work on my damn big mouth."   
"No, no Jun it's not your fault. I knew this all along." Jun looked at Mimi and pulled her   
carefully to the café across the mall.  
  
"I can't believe he said that. I am sorry Mimi. Guys are jerks." Jun took another sip of her   
coffee.  
"Look at me I am telling you my life story. I am sorry. How have you been?" Mimi said   
looking at Jun while taking a bite of her cherry pie.   
"Well me and Darien got married two years ago. I have a one-year-old at home right   
now. She looks exactly like Darien, so I guess I might try for a kid who looks like me. Hehe.   
Anyway Darien gave me some money to take a break from the house. I couldn't find anything, so   
that's when I went into the shop." Jun smiled and took another sip of her coffee. Mimi looked at   
her watch. She had been at the mall for over four hours now.  
"Hey Jun do you have a cell with you?"  
"Yep, wanna call and tell Kari where you are?" Jun smiled.  
"You read my mind." Mimi smiled, as Jun gave Mimi the colorful little phone. Mimi   
dialed the number and waited. Mimi was met with the answering machine and left a small   
message.  
"Not there."  
"I dunno, maybe they're just not answering the phone."   
"I doubt that." Jun said and looked sincerely at Mimi.   
  
Jun and Mimi were sitting in the park watching the ducks walk around.  
"How long have you lived in London?"  
"Oh about ten years now. I moved her when I was nineteen. I needed a break from Japan.   
I don't know I had always heard stories of romance in London, from my Aunt. So I decided to see   
for myself. Where do you live?"  
"America. We live in New York right now."  
"That's cool. I always wanted to go to America. Hopefully me and Darien will go soon."  
"Oh tell me so I could make up the guest room."  
"Would Matt be ok with that? I don't think he likes me very much."  
"Matt will have to deal. End of story." Mimi smiled at Jun as they watched the sun settle   
down.  
  
Kari was is in the kitchen making something similar to what looked like cake mix. She   
was hurrying around the small kitchen trying to keep herself busy. Matt and Tk were in the living   
room. Matt was sitting on the armchair, face in hands. While, Tk was lying on the couch with an   
open book on his chest.  
"Hey w/e happen to Michael?" Tk looked at Matt who had picked up his head.  
"Michael Brookes? I don't know. We get the occasional Christmas card. But nothing   
else. Mimi said he married into rich and is now unhappily living his life."  
"Good for him." Tk said going back to staring at the wall. Matt looked up and gave an   
annoyed glance at Tk. The phone began ringing. Kari picked it up since it was in the kitchen. Tk   
and Matt heard a relived sigh from Kari and they both looked her way. After a few minutes, Kari   
hung up the phone and walked into to the living room.   
"That was Mimi she said she ran into someone and there going out to dinner."  
"Who?" Tk ask sounding a little annoyed.  
"Jun…" Kari and Tk turned to Matt who had made a small gasp. His face had turned   
white and h had a ghostly face on. "Matt she's happily married with a kid. She doen't like you."  
"How do you know?" Tk rose the suspion in his voice.  
"Oh I ran into her at the supermarket a few months ago. She really has changed." Kari   
smiled softly and began walking to her room. "Mimi and Jun invited me to go, as a girls' night   
out. So I am gonna change and meet them at the resturant. You boys can cook, so bye." Kari got   
in her room and slammed the door. Matt looked with shock from his sit, while Tk fell off the   
couch.   
"Man are they gonna talk you bad…" Tk said throwing a pity look towards Matt. Matt   
just put his face in his hands and began to mumble quietly.  
  
"Omg Darien said that he loved me on the first date. I was so freaked."  
"Me and Tk said it to each other all the time. I guess our's was different."  
"Matt waited until the wedding. Ugh! He waited until the damn preist said 'you may now   
kiss the bride.' And he whispered it in my ear and kissed me. I was just a little annoyed." Mimi   
and the girls had been talking about their guys for over two hours. They also were eating up a   
storm.  
"He waited that long? I could never handle that."  
"Wow, I would have dumped his ass on the floor."  
"I was ready to put him in a head lock at the altar." All three girls began laughing   
drawing attention to themselvs.  
"Oh you know what's really funny. Darien had been changing Coral's diaper for the first   
time and he fainted. I walked int the room and began laughing."  
"Well me and Tk had been babysitiing a two year old. Tk couldn't get that kid to do   
anything. Finally I decide to use my girlie power and the kid looked me in the eye and said 'I'll   
only listen to you if you'll be my girlfriend, like Daddy's girlfriend Ginger.' I was like ok sure.   
Tk was so jealous of a two year old."  
"That's nothing. Me and Matt had gone to a first time parent class. We were working   
with dolls. I had gotten an A. Matt on the other hand, some how gave his child the stomach flu,   
and it wouldn't stop crying. Soon enouhg he crack and began crying. I didn't which to confort   
first." The girls began laughing even harder at that. They were really having a good time.  
  
Matt and Tk had been sitting for an hour. Matt was hoping Kari would have talked to   
Mimi, and bring her home. While Tk just prayed Kari came home. Matt looked at Tk, then the   
door, then the clock. It was going on eleven o'clock. Kari had left at seven thrity.   
"Where the hell are they?" Matt asked getting up and walking to the phone.  
"Who are you calling?" Tk said also getting up and moving towards his older brother.  
"The one person who can help us…"  
"And that would be?"  
"Darien Mac."  
"Who?"  
"Jun's husband." And with that Matt dialed the number and began talking to a guy on the   
phone.  
  
Jun's cell began ringing. Kari, Mimi, and Jun had been taking a carriage ride through the   
park. Kari and Mimi watched as Jun's face turned to a smile and a frown. Jun hung up the phone   
and gave a weak smile towards the girls.  
"Who was that?"  
"Darien, he said Matt called him and wanted to know if I kiddnapped you guys. And   
what's the ransom." Jun looked and saw Kari give an angry look at the trees. And Mimi breathing   
slowly.  
"He really said that?"  
"That's what Darien said."  
"I am gonna kill him. I am sorry Jun he's an idiot." Jun just nodded and handed the phne   
to Kari. Kari took the pohone and dialed her house.   
"Hello." Came Tk's tired voice.  
"Put on Matt…Now!" Kari said to clenched teeth. There was a bit of shuffling in the   
backround and a loud yell.   
"Hello…Kari?"  
"Matt we weren't kid napped. We're just having a good time."  
"Hehe… um is Mimi there."  
"No she's in China… of course she's here stupid." Kari handed the phoneto Mimi.   
"Matt?"  
"Oh god Mimi thank god your ok."  
"Yeah thank the heavens."  
"Mimi please listen to me."  
"No I am still really angry at you. So I'll talk to you later." And with that said Mimi hung   
up the phone. Kari and Jun looked at Mimi and hugged her. They decided maybe it was time to   
mend Matt's and Mimi's broken realationship.  
  
Kari and Mimi had gotten home at around two in the morning. They had gone to Jun's   
hous and had coffee and cake. Mimi snuck in followed by Kari. They looked in the living room,   
to see Tk sleeping on the couch, hugging a pillow. Matt was sleeping on the arm chair holding the   
picture of Mimi's and Matt's wedding day.  
"He went in my room." Kari said a bit fustrated. Mimi just shook her head and went to go   
change.   
When Kari and Mimi had finished changing they went back to check on the boys. Tk was   
now on the floor, still sound asleep.  
"I told you I heard a boom noise." Mimi said.   
Matt was still in the arm chair but now the picture was on the floor. Mimi just shook her   
head and then shook Matt.  
"Huh?"  
"Get up dummy. You'll have back pains if you sleep like that." Matt got up and kissed   
Mimi on the cheek before she had time to react. He then sleepily went to their room.  
"Did he know he kissed your cheek?"  
"No he does it ever time I wake him up from our couch, it's a habit." Kari shrugged and   
went to wake up Tk.  
"You and Tk have your room I'll sleep with Matt tonight."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." Kari smiled at Mimi and then kissed Tk on the lips he began kissing back before   
even really waking up. After the kiss, Kari helped Tk up and they walked into their room. Mimi   
watched and then sat down on the couch, with a little difficultly. She had picked up the picture   
and began tracing, with her finger, the outlines of Matt and herself. She put the picture down and   
began to cry softly.  
"Please don't cry." Mimi looked up to see Matt standing by the door. She nodded her   
head. Matt came over and put his arm around her.  
"Mimi you know I love you. I love you more then I love anything in this world. Sora   
doesn't compare to you in anyway. And my love for her, is just as a friend. I love you. I love this   
baby we're having. I never meant to hurt you. If I didn't want to marry you I never would have   
bought that ring and purposed to you on the beach. But I did. I went infront of god and   
proclaimed my love for you. I love you." Matt said sincerely. Mimi looked at Matt and smiled.  
"I love you to." Mimi said and kissed Matt. From the hall way Kari and Tk were   
watching the couple.  
"How sweet?" Kari whispered to her sleeping boyfriend. All she was met with was quiet   
snores. Kari turned to see Tk sleeping on his hand against the wall. Kari just shook her head and   
walked to her bedroom, not before tripping Tk so he'll wake up. Tk fell on the floor but still   
didn't wake up. Kari gave a shocked expression. 'Jesus, I can't have one peaceful night's sleep   
can I?"  
  
  
What will happen to Mimi's and Matt's relation ship? How will Mimi handle living with Sora for a few weeks? Will Kari ever have a peaceful night again? Find out in the next edition of Totally in love with you. :)  
  
An: Ok well how did you like it. Good Bad in the middle. Review. I have nothing really witty to say. I am had a very bad night. Ugh! So Just I hope you liked the storie. I beg of you to review even if you didn't like it. I mean I am going to florida for three weeks. I'll be writing the story ther but I mean no new chapters for three week. Oh and remember when I said one-two more chapters. Try like six. Hehe. I can't really tell ypu y right now causde it will ruin the story but. Hey what do I have to lose. Well ttyl PLEASE R&R. Byebyez :)  
  



	7. Author's Note...Very Important. Please R...

Totally in Love with you~  
  
Ok… ya see I am goin' to Florida for three weeks. Trust me it's a BAD thing. Anyway I   
  
won't be able to update any new chapters for awhile. But my mom is allowing me to bing my   
  
laptop, thanks Mother. So I'll continue writing my stories, at night while my cousin is harrassing   
  
our family. Hehe ?. Ok…so um remember when I said there was gonna be one-two more   
  
chapters. Well I am sorry there's like gonna be six-seven. Hehe. Again I am sorry I am making u   
  
suffer with this. But in future chapters I will have a chapter for the arrival of like two digi-  
  
families. In Chapter 5 I had a full chapter for Matt and Mimi because well they're my favorite   
  
characters. But I promise I'll make the chapters long to explain backround info like jobs and such.   
  
Ya know like. Chapter six will have Sora/Tai's family and maybe Davis. That sorts of stuff. And   
  
I got all the other chapters on a disk so It will be harder for me to screw up the story again. Hehe.   
  
So I'll have a chapter for arrivals to london. Then there's gonna be a whole chapter of Tk and   
  
Kari's surprise for everyone. I am not gonna ruin it. But I think u all could guess. Then there's a   
  
chapter for there Surprise to 'fly'… for a lack of a better word. Then I might have one last chapter   
  
to sum everything up.  
  
Um… I am not going to beg, or plead. I know my storuy is a little rushed and messed up.   
  
But I just wanted a few reviews. So I am gonna upload this story with a whole title. Maybe I   
  
could get a few more reviews. I even welcome flames ::gasp:: Yeah, yeah. Yeah. I am not ready   
  
for them and I don't really care. I actually learned to love writing this story. I am having fun   
  
thinking of new coinflicts and making new romance mush stuff. I decide to keep posting it for   
  
people who do read my story just don't review. I'll keep doin' that too. But I just hope I can get   
  
some reviews. But it's up to you guys. If you want to E-mail for w/e reason, put the title of the   
  
story as the subject and my e-mail is, Dem500@aol.com. Well I am going to go. Hope to talk/see   
  
you you guys soon. Again pray for my trip to Florida, please pray. Ugh! See ya soon. I'll miss   
  
you guys so much, even though I don't know any of you. Oh before I forget I'd also like to thank   
  
every one that reviewed. So Thanks. Again Byebyez. ?  
  
  
~  
(\ Jaded Angel /)  
Danielle E. Matheson  
  
  



	8. Child Hood Blues

~ChildHood Blues~  
  
Sora's P.O.V- Tuesday Morning  
  
"Mommy!" Raye was crying on the airplane, again. I sighed and looked at Tai behind me. He was trying to get Tommy to sit down. I turned back around. I still couldn't believe, Tai had convince me to come with him. I had so much work and yet I still came. Well at least I'll get to see everyone again. I looked over at Raye who had tears rolling down her face. I took her in my arms.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"Airplane go bump." Raye began sniffling. I began hugging her closer, she's never been on a plane for more then an hour or two.  
"Don't worry baby. The plane is just going through a cloud. It's not bumping anymore. See?" I loosened my grip on her and she sat up. When she realized the plane had indeed stop bumping, she jumped out of my arms and back in the seat next to me. I smiled and looked behind me, I saw Tommy looking out the window, I turned my head slightly and saw Tai sleeping peacefully. I sighed, this was going to be a very interesting trip.  
  
Sora, Tai, Tommy, and Raye were walking through the airport. Well, actually Raye was being carried by Tai and Tommy was on the luggage cart being pushed by Sora. They had been walking around the airport for thirty-five minutes. And still no sign of Tk. Suddenly, Sora caught a purple blur. She told Tai to stay there. Tai automatically froze. Sora walked up to the purple haired girl. She tapped the girls shoulder. The girl turned around and looked at Sora.  
"Yolei?"  
"Sora?"  
"OMG!!!" They both screamed at the same time. They embraced and began crying. Yolei felt a small tug on her skirt she looked down to see a small girl with red hair looking up at her.   
"Oh Sora this is my daughter Nina." Sora bent down and gave the girl a small smile.  
"Well your very pretty Nina."  
"Of course I am." Nina stated proudly. Sora looked a bit surprised but smiled and went back to eye level with Yolei.   
"Well, she's very confident..." Sora said smiling.  
"Please don't remind me. Where are your kids and Tai?"  
"Back with our luggage. Waiting for Izzy and Tk to get back?"  
"Well, I am waiting for Tk, but Izzy didn't come with us. He had some work to do, he'll be down Thursday."  
"Cool." Sora and Yolei stood there not knowing what to say. Tai came up with both kids in the luggage cart.  
"Hey Tai" Yolei said. Tai looked up and smiled, they both hugged. Sora picked up Raye.  
"How old is Nina, Yolei?"  
"Five." Sora nodded her head and placed Raye by Nina.   
"Hi I am Nina. What is your name?"  
"Raye..."  
"Do you want to play with my beach doll?"  
"Ok." Nina took out two dolls and gave one to Raye to play with.  
"Wow, she has like perfect language." Tai said amazed.  
"Well let's think about it. Her father is Izzy. Enough said." Yolei smiled and went back to looking for Tk.   
"Yolei, Tai, Sora?" All three of them turned around and was faced with Tk and Matt. Yolei and Sora went to hug the boys, while Tai just shook hands.  
"We finally found you."  
"Well what took you guys so long?"  
"It's my fault, Mimi wasn't feeling to well this morning and it took me forever to get her to sleep." Matt said guiltily.   
"Well then lets get going."  
  
Matt, Sora, Tai, and the kids arrived at Kari's apartment after a very long car drive. When they got inside, Matt went to check on Mimi.  
"I wonder where Kari is?"  
"Sleeping.."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe she was tired."  
"Yeah something like that." Kari said from the hall. Tai ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug. Sora was next then the kids. "How was the plane ride?"  
"Hectic." Sora stated she looked around the front of the apartment. It was very clean and very pretty.   
"Let me show you to your room." Kari lead them through the hall. "This is Mimi's and Matt's room, this is the bathroom, that's the linen closet, and here's your and the kids room." Kari opened the door, the room was painted an off white, with a beige carpet. There was a queen size bed, with two little cots off to the side. There was a dresser, night tables, and various other things. "Do you like it?"  
"Very much, thank you." Sora hugged Kari, while Tai brought the luggage in. The kids were already jumping on the bed.  
  
"Here ya go." Tk opened the white door revealing a medium size room, with a full sized bed. It was painted a light blue, with a dark blue carpet. It had two dressers, two night tables, and a small closet.  
"Oh Tk, it's perfect. I love it." Yolei said admiring the room. Nina was sitting on the bed playing with a doll.  
"Izzy will like it right?"  
"I guess, he might be seeping on the couch at this point."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing." Yolei said and walked by the window. Tk had a confused look on his face, he left and shut the door. The ringing of the phone stopped him in the his tracks.  
"Hello."  
"Hey baby, does Yolei like the room?"  
"Yeah. How about Sora and Tai?"  
"They like it too. Um... I was wondering if Mimi was over there."  
"No... when we left she was sleeping."  
"Yeah well, I didn't check on her, so I wouldn't wake her up and when Matt got home he checked on her. The blankets were all messed up so he thought she was under them. But when he went to wake her up for food she wasn't there. Matt called Jun, but she's been with Coral all day. Matt and Tai went looking around on the street, the mall, places like that. Sora went to the park, and I've been here waiting for maybe a phone call."  
"Why would she just get up and leave?"  
"I don't know." Kari said, all of the sudden the door opened. "I think she's here. I'll call you in a little bit." Tk hung up the phone and began walking towards his room. 'She's never gonna sleep again...'  
  
"Where were you?" Mimi looked up at a very annoyed looking Kari.  
"I went shopping...jeez."  
"You couldn't leave a note or something?"  
"I did." Mimi walked in side her room and came out with a note. "I left it on the night stand."  
"Oh...well still, you shouldn't have gone out."  
"What do you mean? I am a grown woman, Kari. I am not a baby anymore." Mimi was now starting to get angry. She looked at Kari and then stalked to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"So then she said she wasn't a child, and went to her room." Kari was relaying the story back to Sora and Tai.  
"I don't get it, why is she taking naps, and you guys are being so protected of her."  
"Because she's pregnant." Matt said walking into the room.  
"She's pregnant!" Sora and Tai yelled at the same time. Matt just shook his head yes, then he went and sat down in the armchair.  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, she's a little annoyed that we're treating her like a baby. Her exact words were I quote, How the hell can you be treating me like a baby, when I am having one, and then she said that I don't care for her safety just the baby's, safety." Matt sighed and looked at Tai. Sora began laughing. Everyone looked at her then at each other.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I was just like her, when I was pregnant with Tommy. Maybe a little worse. Except I was the opposite. Instead of not wanting all the attention, I wanted it. We had been living with my mother at the time and with Tai always at work, and my mother to, no one was there to really care for me. It was so annoying. With Raye it was a lot better. Tai was home a lot more and very attentive." Sora finished off laughing. Kari and Matt just looked at each other Tai had joined in laughing a little while ago. Mimi walked in and looked at everybody.  
"Jun invited everybody over for dinner. I said I would ask you fools, and then call her back."  
"Oh I want to see Jun." Tai said excitedly. Sora paled at the name and Matt glared at the floor. Kari just smiled.  
"Sure we love to go, I'll call Tk." Mimi just nodded and went back into her room. Matt looked at Tai.  
"Why do you want to see her?"  
"Because my best friend and wife are afraid of her." Tai got up and walked to his room. Sora and Matt just looked at each other.  
  
Mimi, Yolei, and Kari had been talking to Jun for at least an hour. Matt, Tai, and Tk were talking with Darien, the kids were playing, and Sora was talking to the nanny. Dinner had gone rather nicely and everything was going fine.  
"Then she said, but I thought you loved me. So I said I do, too bad you only love my money." Darien began laughing. Matt and Tai joined in to. Tk just smiled and looked across at Kari. Who was laughing along with the girls. Tk looked down at his watch and saw how late it was.  
"Hey guys it's ten o'clock. I think we've better be leaving." Tk stated. Everyone looked at him and began saying their good byes.  
  
When Tk, Yolei, and a sleeping Nina got home they all collapsed right their on the floor.  
"Do you want some tea?"  
"Sure let me put Nina to bed though." Tk nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and sat at the small table. Yolei walked in and sat at the small table.   
"What's wrong with you and Izzy?"  
"Nothing really." Tk gave her a doubtful look. "Well...I think Izzy is avoiding me. He's been hiding behind his work since a fight we recently had."  
"What was the fight about?"  
"We had gone to my mother's house, my brothers and sisters were there. Well you know Lira, the one that looks exactly like me. Well Izzy had walked in and she was holding Nina, so he went up and gave her a peck on the lips. Before he knew it I walked out hold my nephew, and saw Izzy pecking her. I was totally annoyed. The next day, that's when you called me, we had a huge fight. I was throwing stuff at him and saying I hated him. The day after that I had calmed down, a lot. Over the next few days, he avoided me. It was horrible. He began sleeping on the couch, going to work extra early, taking Nina out for hours. It was a bit depressing."   
"I am sure he's just trying to let you cool down, before talking it out with you. I mean Izzy has always been like that. I remember one time, he and Mimi had gone to the movies together. Mimi said it was the worst date she's ever had. Izzy needed to learn how a woman thinks. That's when Izzy began trying to learn more about girls. He learned a lot. So I guess he knows to give you space."  
"I guess I'll try and talk to him when he gets here. So... what's the big secret?" Yolei smiled at Tk.  
"I can't tell you. Kari threatened me like a million times last week."  
"Oh come on just a hint."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Fine... I think I'll go to sleep now. Good night Tk."  
"Good night Yolei." Tk waved as she walked to her room. He sat quietly and finished up his cup of tea.  
  
"Pancakes."  
"Toast."  
"Pancakes."  
"Toast."   
"Pancakes." Kari and Tai were fighting about what to have with their eggs. Mimi was sitting in between them, Sora was making the eggs, and Matt was on the phone.  
"Stop it." Sora said giving eggs to Mimi. Kari and Tai glared at each other for a few more seconds, then turned their heads the other way.   
"Who's Matt talking to?" Tai asked taking a bite out of Mimi's food. Mimi pushed the plate closer to Tai, but still where she could eat it to. Sora gave Tai a dirty look, for eating Mimi's eggs, and gave some to Kari.  
"He's talking to my mother. I called her last night." Tai just nodded his head and continued to share Mimi's eggs.   
"Why did you call her?" Sora said putting the pan in the sink.  
"I wasn't feeling good last night so I called her and told her what was going on. She said if I keep stressing myself out like this, I could harm the baby." Mimi said and took a bite of the eggs. Matt walked in with a hand in his pocket and another on his forehead. Mimi looked at him and took a fork full of eggs and gave it to him to eat. Matt took the fork and ate the eggs. Then he went towards Sora and sat up on the counter.  
"How'd it go with the in-laws?" Tai said and grabbed another fork full of eggs, off Mimi's plate. Matt gave Tai a weird look, and shook his head.  
"Mimi you can not leave this house today." Mimi gave Matt a surprised look. "I am sorry baby, I just can't let you cause your self so much stress." Mimi looked at Matt and then began playing with the little eggs, left on her plate.  
"Fine I won't leave this house. I won't talk, walk around, or even ask for anything. And I'll be fine." Mimi said and got up, and went to her room. Matt watched her leave, and then put his head down.  
"Your not going after her because..." Sora looked at Matt curiously. Matt looked up and then at the hall.  
"Because I know her. I'll go in that room, she'll look at me, give me these sad eyes, yell at me, and push me out the door, and I'll have to sleep on the couch."  
"Wow you really do know her." Tai said amazed. Sora shot him a death glare, and walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Kari looked between Matt and Tai, finally she went back to her breakfast.  
"Dadda, Mommy." Raye came ran in the kitchen and right into Tai's lap. Tommy walked in, rubbing his eyes. He looked back at Kari and Matt for five minutes. Then walked back down the hall.  
"Tommy, bad, bad dream. He Mommy." Kari and Matt looked at Raye. Tai sighed.  
"We really should work with her language. She said Tommy had a bad dream, and he wants Sora." Kari nodded her head, Matt just looked at him with a little bit of admiration. Tai held Raye in his arms and then got up. Kari watched as Tai made his way to his room with Raye, and then looked at Matt, who was still sitting on the counter, watching the wall. Kari simple shook her head.  
  
"Ok... I am glad you got here safely... I know... Yeah Kari and them went out... Everyone but me and Mimi...She's pregnant...Yeah, Matt is getting worried about her... No she came down to my apartment and she's right now sleeping in my room... She hates it... Really?!... No, I just didn't think Destiny would be that bad...I guess... Well ok... Say Hi to Sam from me... Ok I'll call you later...You too...bye Davis..." Tk hung up the phone, he went to check on Mimi. When he opened the door, he saw a very sad looking girl on his bed.  
"Meems, what's wrong?" Tk said, sitting next to Mimi on the bed.  
"I want to go out." Tk gave Mimi a sad look. Mimi looked at the window and back at Tk.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I am not taking you anywhere."  
"Did I say take me somewhere?"  
"Mimi..."  
"I didn't"  
"Mimi..."  
"Tk..."  
"Mimi..."  
  
"I hope you know I am dead."  
"For what? Taking me on a calming walk through the park. It's very peaceful here." Mimi said linking arms with Tk, who was freaking out about Matt finding him. Mimi looked at Tk and smiled.  
"Oh god, is that Matt!" Mimi said, Tk looked around and then dodged into a bush. Mimi began laughing. Tk stuck his head out from the bush and gave Mimi an annoyed look. "I am sorry Tk, it was just, the opportunity was so perfect." Tk got out of the bush and smiled at Mimi. Mimi just smiled back and they began walking away.   
"I bet you can't wait to have this baby."  
"You wouldn't believe it." Tk just smiled and they went back for there walk.  
  
Matt, Tai, and Tommy were walking through the malls while the girls were getting their nails done. Tommy had already bought a new toy, while Matt and Tai didn't find anything.   
"How do you think Mimi is?" Matt looked at Tai.   
"Probably talking me bad with Tk."  
"I doubt it." Tai smiled at Matt, then went back looking through the clothes. Matt looked at Tai then at the clothes rack. He smiled to himself.  
  
"I remember being pregnant with Nina. Very bad experience." Yolei, Sora, and Kari began laughing.  
"No my worst pregnancy had to have been Raye. I guess my second kid was enough to almost kill me off." The girls began laughing again.  
"I wouldn't know, I have yet to experience that."  
"Well when you do, You'll hate it."  
"How do you think Mimi can handle it."  
"She's a strong girl. She's been doing fine, to what I hear from Matt." Sora said admiring her nails.  
"Yeah, Mimi can handle this. I mean, she has it better then I did."  
"Well Yolei, you loved the attention. Izzy was always in and out of the house. When I spent that week with you. I was mortified. Izzy almost went to the hospitable." Kari looked at Yolei and smiled.  
"Oh give me a break." Yolei said, shooting a glare at Kari. Kari simple smiled and back to her nails. "So Mimi, hates the attention Matt is giving her."  
"I don't think it's that. Mimi thinks Matt only cares for the baby's safety, that he wouldn't give a damn about Mimi if she wasn't pregnant. I am almost positive, that when Mimi asks about his opinion in the pregnancy, he just doesn't answer, he walks away. And that's making Mimi feel unloved." Sora said looking at the two younger girls.  
"You think so..." Sora just nodded her head towards Kari. The girls went back to their nails.  
  
"Oh that was way to much fun." Mimi said walking into the apartment. Tk followed her and sat in the living room. Mimi looked at him and then walked over to the balcony. Tk watched her and then stood up, again, and followed her to the balcony. Mimi was leaning against the balcony rail looking at the gorgeous view. Tk came up behind her.  
"Do you think...?"  
"Think what?"  
"Nothing...I am going to take a rest. Bye."  
"Ok be careful Meems." Mimi looked at Tk and nodded her head. She walked briskly into the apartment into the bedroom. Tk looked back at the view. 'Man I hope everyone gets here soon. I want to tell them the Secret.'  
  
  
  
~ ( \ Jaded Angel / )  
  
  
A.N: What will happen to Mimi? Does Matt only care for the baby? Will Kari ever know what it feels like to be pregnant? What is Kari's and Tk's big secret? Will Yolei work it out with Izzy? Find out next time on Digimon: Totally in Love with You.   
  
Ok so I was bored, sue me. At least I finished Chapter 6. A few more to go. Hehe. I know the sub-title really doesn't go with the story, but I am just to tired to think of a good one. I was thinking more like 'Pregnancy Blues' but it's like I am only paying attention to Mimi and Matt. (Which I am, at this point.) I threw in a little issue for Yolei and Izzy, don't flame me for it. I mean, everything will work out. Right? J/k Don't worry no one is separating in my story. I know the dates I gave in Chapter 4 said Joe was arriving on Monday, Davis arriving on Wednesday, Ken was coming on Tuesday. Well I screwed up a little hehe. Any way...  
New Dates:  
Matt and Mimi arrived Last Friday.  
Sora, Tai, and Kids arrived Tuesday.  
Yolei and Nina arrived Tuesday.  
Davis and Sam arrived Wednesday.  
Izzy arrives Thursday.  
Joe and Sandra arrives Thursday.  
Cody arrives Friday.  
Ken and Serene arrives Saturday.  
Ok all better. Just don't go and read chapter 4 dates and expect to see them in these chapters. Oh, it is Wednesday in the story right now. Ok? So Davis has already arrived in London. I'll explain more on that in Chapter 7. So... happy reading. Please R&R. Flame if you must. I am in a shady mood any way. Bye-byez. : )   
  
  
  
  



	9. The Little Things They Do.....

~*~ Thursday Morning~*~  
  
Tk was standing in front of a white door. He was holding a big brown bear, and a small box. He knocked on the door three times. After a few minutes a man, with scruffy brown hair, opened the door and looked at Tk.  
"Tk? Man it's nine in the morning. Cute bear."   
"Well good morning to you too Davis. And the bear is for Sam." Davis just nodded his head and opened the door a little wider for Tk. Tk walked in and sat the bear on the floor near the door. He surveyed the room. It was the master sweet. Sam was sleeping on the bed covered in a million blankets.  
"So... you couldn't wait till twelve or something?"  
"Nope, Kari wanted me to get you up and invite you to a big breakfast with everyone who's already here."  
"Great." Davis walked over to the bed, and gently shook Sam. Sam yawned and opened his eyes. Davis whispered a few things to him. He just rolled over. Davis got off the bed and picked him up. He walked with Sam in his arms to the bathroom, after giving Tk a one minute sign.  
After a few minutes the bathroom door opened and a cleaned up Sam wobbled out. The door shut again. Sam went up to Tk and began rubbing his head up against Tk's knee.  
"What are you like a dog?" Tk chuckled and picked him up. Sam cuddled in Tk's arms and fell off into sleep, again. Tk looked down and smiled. The phone began ringing. Tk got up, with Sam in his arms, and picked up the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Davis?"  
"Nope it's Tk, Kari wants to have a huge breakfast, and I was volunteered to retrieve Davis and Sam."  
"Oh...well did you wake em' up."  
"Yeah, Davis went into the bathroom with Sam. He brushed his hair, and send him back outside. Then your son came and rubbed up against me, and when I picked him up he fell asleep, in my arms. Davis is still in the bathroom."  
"My poor Baby. Sam that is. He hates being waken up. I am sorry he began sleeping in your arms, he probably figured, you were me or Davis. But the minute he finds out your neither of us, say goodbye to your ears."  
"Great thanks Destiny. How are you?"  
"Oh terrific. I miss them so much."  
"It's been one night."  
"So? I have every right."  
"I guess so. Oh Davis got out of the bathroom hold on." Tk handed the phone to Davis who had combed his hair, shaved, and everything like that. Davis took it and began talking. After a few minutes he hung up and looked at Tk.  
"I see someone got comfortable."  
"Yeah I guess so..."   
"Here let me quickly change and then I'll take him and get him ready. Ten minutes."   
  
"Well here we are." Davis, Tk, and Sam walked into the huge restaurant and found all their friends and their friends' children, sitting at a huge table. Tk and Davis made their way to the Table.  
"Hey Guys!" Tk said to the group, everyone turned and looked at him. Davis had Sam in his arms, so he just smiled.  
"OMG! Davis give me a hug." Mimi stood up, with just a little help from Matt and went to hug Davis. Sam looked at the Mimi and lunged at her. Mimi wasn't even half way to Davis when she caught Sam. Sam began squeezing her neck.  
"Well isn't he just so friendly." Yolei said who was sitting behind Mimi, helping her balance out.  
"No I think, he thinks Mimi is Destiny. With her hair like that, you look almost exactly like her."  
"Other then the fact I am six months pregnant, I totally see the resemblance." Mimi said still holding on to Sam. Davis chuckled lightly and went towards Mimi. After a brief hug. Davis convinced Sam that it was Aunt Mimi, not Destiny. Sam still insisted on holding one to Mimi though.   
"So how's the business, Davey boy?" Yolei provoked. Davis gave her an annoyed look then smiled.  
"Oh it's ok. I lost this huge account though. So that wasn't the best week. Luckily, my boss said I should take a break. When I told him where I was going he said it was on the company. I was so relieved. They were gonna pay for me, Destiny, and Sam, but Destiny couldn't get out of work. So I decided just to bring Sam."  
"Well I am glad you could make it." Kari said and took a bite out of her toast. Davis just smiled and ordered.  
  
Tk, Matt, Tai, and Yolei were at the airport waiting for Izzy. They had been waiting for over an hour. Matt and Tai had gotten into some little fight and weren't talking to each other. Tk was pacing back and forth. And Yolei kept looking at her watch and then the doors.   
"Why did we come again?" Tai asked, for the fifth time.  
"Because...Mimi pretty much kicked Matt out of the apartment. Sora said you should help me, and Yolei is Izzy's wife." Tk looked at Tai. Tai nodded his head and went back looking at the doors.  
"What did you and Mimi have a fight about, Matt?" Yolei asked.  
"I told her not to move, that I get her anything she wanted. She looked at me and said she wanted to go for a walk. I said no, it's not healthy for the baby. We stayed quite for a few minutes, then she asked about Michael. I got upset at the mention of his name. She said why is it that I am allowed to talk about Sora, but she can't talk about her ex."  
"You talk about Sora?" Tai exploded at Matt. Matt was about to make a remark when Yolei put her hand on his mouth. Tk pulled Tai back and they stood like that for a few minutes, with Matt and Tai glaring at each other.  
"Hey guys. Long time no see." Everyone stopped and looked at a young man standing in front of them. He had bright red hair, combed in a professional way, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a orange shirt. He had a laptop over the shoulder bag, and duffel. He was smiling.  
"Izzy!?" Tk, Matt, and Tai looked at the former nerd. Yolei rushed over to him. He opened his arms and caught her in a huge hug. Izzy bent down and gave her a small kiss. He then looked at the guys.  
"Well what do you think?" Izzy backed up a little and motioned to his attire.  
"Wow, Izzy, what happened to the computer nerd, who always had an opinion?" Tk asked. Izzy just smiled and shook his head.  
"I grew out of most of it. Then I grew in to other things." Izzy went up to the guys and gave them a hug. After all the luggage was retrieved, they headed back to the apartment.  
  
"Izzy you look great." Kari said giving him a hug.  
"You do to Kari. Now that I hugged everybody... actually where's Mimi? Did you leave her with her mother, Matt?"  
"Nope, she's at Jun's house."  
"You let her leave?" Kari turned behind her and looked at Matt.   
"Yes, Mimi began crying and locked herself in her room. She exploded at me and Sora. Called Jun and her mother. She's gonna spend the night with Jun. She said don't call her, she'll call you." Matt simple nodded his head and went into the living room.  
"Where is Sora?"   
"Oh she's with the kids, downstairs. She wanted to get out of the fog filled room, I guess." Kari said and picked up a magazine and sat down. Izzy, Yolei, Tai, and Tk stood there looking at each other and grabbed a bag and headed downstairs.  
  
"I don't even know why I married him."  
"Maybe because you...hmm...love him." Jun handed a cup to Mimi, who was sitting across from her.  
"Sure I love him. But does he love me?"  
"Of course. Why would he purpose to you, if he didn't love you."  
"Because Sora was already married and pregnant with Tommy." Mimi took a sip of her tea and looked at Jun. Jun gave her a skeptical look.  
"Oh please Mimi. Your just feeling like this, because of the hormonal change. The minute that kid pops out of you, you'll feel like he loves you ten times more then you did before you were pregnant. Besides stop stressing yourself out, you will harm that child, if you keep stressing yourself out." Mimi just looked at Jun and nodded her head.  
  
"Izzy stop ignoring me." Yolei said.  
"Doing my work is not ignoring you." Izzy said busily typing away at his laptop.  
"It is when your not listening to what I am trying to tell you." Izzy looked up and shut his laptop.  
"Fine what are you trying to tell me?"  
"Why have you been avoiding me, since that fight we had?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know that fight we had, about Lira. I threw stuff at you. You walked out after Nina got home. You didn't return till twelve in the morning. Slept on the couch, took a shower really early in the morning and then went to work. That's how it went till I cornered you in the bathroom, and asked about the London trip. Remember?"  
"Oh....that." Izzy looked down and then back at Yolei. Yolei smiled at him and then got up. "Where are you going?" Izzy asked also getting up.  
"Obviously, you have no idea what you were doing. When you have the truth to tell me, come find me." Yolei went down the hall and into her room. Izzy sat back down, and looked at the hall. He put down his head and began shaking it.  
"Whoa Izz, what's wrong?" Tk walked in and sat next to Izzy. Izzy picked up his head and turned to look at Tk.  
"Yolei."  
"A simple answer for a complicated man." Tk smiled at Izzy.  
"I don't know man. She's been so...ugh!"  
"Wow, that will get you far in the game of life."   
"After that kiss with Lira, she was so upset. The next day when we had that fight, it made me think about what was going on. And when Nina came home and asked what was wrong, it was telling my own daughter me and her mother were fighting. Nina might think we were gonna spilt up or something I don't know." Tk looked at Izzy and patted his back. Suddenly the door bell rang.  
"I'll be right back." Tk got up and went to the door.  
  
Sora and Kari were in the kitchen drinking tea. It had been a very stressful morning. After the breakfast, the fight, and then Tai and Matt's huge fight, that lead to both of them getting black eyes. Sora and Kari were happy to have their moment of peace. The phone began ringing. Kari got up and answered it.  
"Hello... Oh hey Tk... What?... I don't really want to guess... fine... Izzy and Yolei had a fight... because everyone else has... no, Matt and Tai had a huge fight and both got black eyes to prove it... I know... Well what's the surprise?... Really?!...I totally forget they were coming today... Yeah... I'll get everyone together...See ya in an hour." Kari hung up the phone. And turned to Sora.  
"What?" Sora asked taking a sip of her tea.  
"Joe and Sandra just got in. They want to take everyone to dinner. So go and tell Tai and get the kids ready. I'll inform Matt and call Mimi. Tk said he get Yolei, Nina, Izzy, and Davis together. Come on let's go." Kari clapped and pushed Sora out of the kitchen. Kari picked up the phone and dialed Jun's number.  
"Hello.'  
"Jun, It's Kari, can I speak to Mimi?"  
"Yeah Sure...Mimi!"  
"Hello.  
"Mimi. Joe and Sandra got here, and they want to take us all to dinner. Please come."  
"Fine I'll have Jun drop me off at the restaurant. Which one?"  
"Le Courier de Amour."  
"Ok see ya around Eight?"  
"Yeah. Bye-bye.  
"Byes." Kari hung up the phone and went down the hall, and knocked on Matt's door. He opened the door and looked at Kari. He was about to shut the door when Kari put down her foot.  
"Joe and Sandra got here. They want to take us to dinner. So change into a suit. Ok? Be ready by seven fifteen." Matt just looked at Kari and then nodded his head. Kari moved her foot and went into her own room.  
  
Kari came out at seven o'clock. She was wearing a white dress that went down to her ankles. It was glittery, with stars in the back. She had her hair in a tight bun, with strands flowing around the sides of her face. Matt was waiting in the kitchen. Wearing a pair of black dress pants, and a white button down shirt. Tai was on the other side of the kitchen. He was wearing a blue suit with a aqua colored tie. Sora walked out of her room, holding Tommy's and Raye's hands. Sora wore a red dress that went down to her knees, with little fringe coming down about an inch and her hair was left down with a flower head band. Tommy was wearing a pair of black overalls, with a red shirt. His rully red hair was brushed back and to the side. Raye was wearing a black velvet dress, with white flowers around it. Her brown hair was in a pony tail. Kari and the rest of them went downstairs and went to her car. They drove to the restaurant.   
When they got there, Mimi was standing with Davis and Sam, in front of the restaurant. Mimi was wearing a pale pink dress, that went down to her calves and her hair was in a high bun with curls flowing down. Davis was wearing a black tux, and Sam was wearing pair of black short and a gray polo shirt, he was sleeping in Mimi's arms.   
After the greetings they went into the restaurant Yolei, Izzy, Nina, Tk, Joe, and Sandra were sitting at a very large table laughing together. Yolei was wearing a purple dress that went past her feet, her hair was in a loose bun with little strands framing her face. Nina was wearing a pink skirt and a green tank top with a sheer pink jacket over it. Her red hair was in a tight bun. Izzy was wearing a black tux with a rose in the pocket. Joe and Tk were both wearing suits. Joe's was black, with a navy blue tie. And Tk's was black too, but with a yellow tie. Sandra was wearing a navy blue dress that went up to her knees. Her, black hair was tied in a high bun. She was as tall as Joe.  
"Well don't you all look pretty." Sandra said as she got up and hugged everybody. Joe also got up and hugged everybody. After all the greetings, every one settled in and ordered.  
"Matt what happened to your eye?" Mimi said across the table. Still holding Sam. Matt looked up at her and sighed.  
"Well..."  
"Uncle Matt and Daddy got into a fight. Daddy yelled a lot. Uncle Matt did too. Then daddy hit uncle Matt. And uncle Matt hit daddy. Then Mommy get really mad and hit uncle Matt and Daddy on the back of the head. Aunt Kari sent Daddy and Uncle Matt to their rooms for time out." Tommy finished smiling at Mimi. Mimi on the other hand was staring, wide eyed at Tommy, then Matt.   
"Well Thank you Tommy."  
"Your welcome Aunt Mimi." Tommy continued smiling. Matt looked at his wife, and so the very annoyed look on her face. Mimi looked at him and then at Yolei who was talking to Kari. Matt looked at her and then turned to Joe, and began asking questions about his job.  
"Hey Tai, how's um...Mom?" Kari looked at him.  
"Ok I guess... why don't you just call her?"  
"Because she doesn't want to talk to me." Kari said and then looked at the table.  
"Wait I am confused. You had a great relationship with your mom." Yolei said looking over to Kari. Kari looked at Yolei and then back at the table. Tai spoke up.  
"She did. Until the night she left for London." Tai looked over to Kari. All she did was nod.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~  
  
"Mom, it's just for a year or two."  
"Kari your twenty-one, you should get a job here, and settle down with Tk."  
"Tk is coming with me." Kari looked at the shocked expression of her mother.  
"Does Tk's mother know he's going?"  
"Of course, she's the one who bought the ticket for him. Mom why are you so angry about me going to London? I am twenty-one. I went to college. There are jobs there. Tk has a cousin there. She owns an apartment, which she said we can stay in while she's visiting the country. Mom, I'll be fine."  
"Kari, I am only thinking about you."  
"No your not. You just want me to be exactly like you. You got married at twenty-one and had Tai, a year later. You never had the chance to go anywhere, when you were my age. Your just jealous that I do. I can't believe you."  
"Kari Lynn Kameya, don't you dare talk to me like that. You might be twenty-one, but I am still your mother. And I am not jealous of you, I am your my mother."   
"One hell of a mother you are! Your not even letting me spread my wings. Ever since Tai ask Sora to marry him, you've been trying to stop me from going anywhere but here. Stop it, I am not five anymore, I am not going to run outside, fall, and get a scrap. I don't need you to come and run outside and carry me inside. Stop treating me like I am a baby." Kari looked at her mother and stomped out of the house.   
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
"And since that day Kari has refused to call mom." Tai finished. Kari was looking at him giving him an annoyed look.   
"Oh wow I am sorry Kari. You should have told me." Yolei said putting her hand on Kari's back.  
"It's ok. Really, I mean I fine with it." Kari looked around the table and then back at her plate. Yolei looked at everyone else.   
"When's Cody, Courtney, Ken, and Serene coming in?" Davis asked while taking a bite of his dinner. Tk looked over at him and smile.  
"Tomorrow. Cody is coming around twelve and Ken is coming in around nine in the morning. He said not to come and pick him up. Cody said the same."  
"Ken and Serene are staying in your apartment right?" Joe asked.  
"Yeah, he and Serene will be in the room next to mine's."  
"Serene is three right?" Sandra asked from across the table. Tk smiled at her and nodded his head. Sandra smiled back and went back to her dinner.  
"I wonder how Ken is?"  
"Has anyone really talked to him since the funeral?"   
"I tried." Everyone turned to Mimi.  
"What do you mean, you tried?" Matt asked. Mimi looked at him and sighed.  
"Remember when I went to California for that week?" Matt nodded. "Well I bumped into Ken after like three days. I followed him home. I had dinner with him and the baby, every night that week. And every night he break down crying. I talked to him as if nothing had happened. Finally when I was about to go on that plane, he came up to me and said thank you. Because I treated him like a human, I didn't give him pity. Seeing him cry made me think about what was really going on with him."  
"Yeah I remember talking to him briefly before the funeral. He began crying. I felt so helpless. I hugged him and said that Carol wouldn't want him to cry." Davis said looking at the table.  
"I talked to him the day Serene was born. He told me Carol was having a hard time. I asked him if I could do anything. He said pray, and then walked out of the waiting room." Joe looked at Sandra, who smiled and patted his hand.  
"I talked to him the day she died. He was in the park, he looked like a wreck. I went up to him and smiled. I sat down and I told him I was sorry. He said, It doesn't matter that your sorry, it only matters that she's gone. I was frightened Ken was so happy, but seeing him like that... I don't know. All I could do was let him cry on my shoulder." Yolei began hugging herself as if she was cold.  
"I think we've all had our bad times. And Ken was one of the first people there no matter which one of us had the problem. And none of us has really talked to him since the funeral. Wow we're great friends aren't we." Tai said getting a little upset. Sora put her hand on his knee and looked at him. Tai just slouched back and folded his arms.  
"You guys I think we should call it a night." Kari said looking at her brother. Everyone agreed and began getting ready to leave.  
  
Kari, Mimi, and Sora were having tea around the kitchen table.  
"I miss Ken and Cody." Mimi said sipping her tea.  
"Yeah, I have to tell you guys a secret."  
"What?!" Mimi and Sora said at the same time moving closer to Kari.  
"I kissed Ken one time." Kari began to blush lightly.  
"On the lips?" Kari nodded. "When? Where? How?"  
"Well me and Ken were walking through the park. Me and Tk had just had a huge fight. So while me and Ken were walking, I stopped and stood on my tiptoe. I gave him a kiss on the lips. When we parted, I went up for another one, but he stopped me. He took my hand and we sat on a bench, he said that I was meant for Tk and he would never take me for himself. He kissed my cheek and got up and went home. I felt so guilty I ran all the way to Tk's and gave him the most passionate kiss of my life.  
"How sweet... Actually I've kissed him too." Mimi admitted. Sora and Kari looked wide-eyed at her. "Well it was after me and Matt's first break up. The one where I went out with Michael for eight months. Well Ken and me were at this pizza parlor, he was sitting across from me. We leaned in and began to kiss. It was so sweet. I mean it was like a sweet moment, he kisses so gently. I think I fell in love with Ken for that short period of time." Mimi sighed and smiled.  
"Well...since we're all admitting, I kissed him too. It was at the carnival. Tai was eating so me and Ken went into the fun house. I made the first move. After it was all done Ken looked at me and said that I should go to Tai. I looked at him and followed my heart out of the fun house. That's the night I lost my virginity to Tai. I should really thank Ken one of these days." Sora, Kari, and Mimi began giggling. "I guess we all had our share of Ken. He didn't even try and take advantage of the situation."  
"Wait you lost your virginity to Tai."  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Matt... nothing, nothing at all." Mimi looked at her tea. Sora looked at her and then Kari. Kari just shrugged and looked at Mimi again.  
"Hey Meems, Why don't you come to bed?" Matt said from the door way rubbing his eyes. Mimi looked up and gave a half smile.  
"Ok. Good night Gals."  
"Night Meems." Sora and Kari said together. Mimi went up to Matt who wrapped his arms around her, and they walked down to their bedroom.  
"Their so cute sometimes." Kari smiled at Sora.  
"Yeah. It's the pre-baby thing. Me and Tai were just like them when he was home, while I was pregnant with Tommy." Sora chuckled slightly and looked down at the table. Kari sighed.  
"Well I think I am gonna retire now. It was great sharing secrets with my sister-in-law and one of my best friends. Goodnight." Kari said. Sora smiled and waved. She sat and stirred her tea. 'At least Kari has been sleeping better...'  
  
  
( \ Jaded Angel / )  
  
An: What did Mimi mean about Sora losing here virginity? Is Ken really a sweet kisser? What is gonna happen when the girls see Ken again? Next time on Digimon: Totally in Love with you.  
  
Ok, Ok I know SCREWED UP chapter. Just a little. I don't know what I was thinking, I must be high on something, or the damn heat has finally reached me. That's just great. Maybe it's because I am totally homesick and dying to see all my friend and my house and my doggy. I am also hoping to see the guy I am totally crushing on. Hehe. Anywho... Please R&R. Even if you hated the story. I think I lost myself when I went through the whole withdrawal stage. I mean whoa... all three of them like made-out with Ken. Wow, it's like whoa. I mean... I am shutting up now. I think the rest of the story was... good? I liked the description part. They looked so pretty. Well R&R. Flame if you must. But beware, I've been really out there lately. : ) Ok... anyway. A few more chapters like 4-5. Bye-byez.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Gang's all here

~*~ The Gang's all here ~*~  
"I don't know..." Kari said looking at a dress in Macy's with Mimi. Mimi held up the dress and smiled.  
"It's perfect for you." Mimi smiled. The dress was a light pink. It was knee length, and had speckles of glitter on the edges of the dress. Kari looked at the dress and smiled again.  
"It's $176.84, I don't have that money just to spend like that." Kari looked at Mimi, and began to turn away.   
"Oh no you don't." Mimi grabbed her arm and turned her back to the dress. Kari looked at her. "I'll buy it for you."  
"No. Mimi I can't have you wasting your money like that."  
"I wouldn't be wasting my money. You could wear it for... the huge dinner we're having tomorrow night." Mimi smiled and took the dress to the counter. Kari looked at her retreating back and quickly followed.  
  
Sora and Yolei were on the other side of the Mall. They too had come to buy new outfits for the get together dinner. "How about that purple one we saw at that little boutique?" Yolei looked at Sora.  
"Nah... You have way too many purple dresses. How about that sleek black one?"  
"For you? The one with the slit up to the knee, and the beautiful rose design around the bottom of the dress?" Sora looked at Yolei and nodded. "Go for it." They began laughing.  
"Oh I know, the gray dress. The one with the black and white pattern on the top." Yolei gave Sora a disgusted look.  
"No way, that's something my mother would wear." Yolei looked at Sora with a bit of an evil gleam.  
"What?"   
"How about that white dress?"  
"The one that came right under my thighs and was a tube. How about no, never." Sora stuck out her tongue. Yolei just began laughing. "I know, remember that dress in Macy's? That pink one with the glitter design. That looked so pretty on you." Yolei shook her head.  
"No, I really don't like the color pink. I still think that lavender dress in the boutique. It had the Orcas going up across it."  
"Yeah that was really pretty. Well let's go buy our dresses." Sora and Yolei smiled.  
  
"Tk!" Tk flinched. He had been hiding from his brother, ever since he helped Mimi sneak out of the house. "Tk, I know your in here I can sense your fear." The door swung opened and a very, very angry Matt stood, in its place.  
"Oh hey Matt I didn't hear you." Tk smirked. Matt grabbed his collar and hoisted him up.  
"Well hiding in the closet will do that to a person." Matt growled at him. Tk inwardly shuttered.  
"Matt, What's wrong?"  
"You should know. I go out with Tai, after having Mimi sware she won't go anywhere. Then coming home and finding my wife not home, along with her three best friends. Considering that I went out with Tai. Joe, Sandra, Izzy, and Davis took the kids to the park. Well that leaves my younger brother, Tk, to watch over my wife. And now I find him in a closet, and my wife not here. Well that means..."  
"Your gonna kill me." Matt gave him an evil look and brought him out of the closet.  
"Matt calm down. I am sure she's fine. Put Tk down." Tai said from the hall. Matt looked at Tai and then released Tk's collar. Tk fell on his feet and jumped away from Matt.   
"She's doing this on purpose. She's doing this to punish me." Matt said going into the living room.  
"Now why would she be punishing you?" Tai said coming up behind him.  
"I don't know...this is Mimi we're talking about." Matt just dropped his head in his hands and began shaking it. Tai patted his back and looked at Tk who was on the other side of the room, behind the couch. Tai just shook his head.  
  
"The white dress looked good on you." Kari said holding several shopping bags.  
"No it made me look fat."   
"I wonder why?" Kari said patting Mimi's stomach. Mimi just smiled and laughed.  
"I think my favorite was the pearl colored dress. You know the one with the pink design on the top?"  
"Yeah that one made you look all princessie." Kari giggled.  
"Hey girls." Yolei said a few feet away from them. Kari and Mimi looked at Yolei and Sora.   
"Hey guys... lot of bags I see." Mimi said walking up to them.  
"Just a little." Sora smiled. The girls decided to go to a little café before heading home.  
"I can't wait to see Serene, Ken, and Cody." Yolei said taking a bite of her cheese cake.  
"Me neither." Mimi nodded her head. Sora and Kari also nodded their heads.   
"How did you convince Matt to let you come to the mall?" Yolei asked.  
"I didn't." Mimi said taking a sip of her coffee. Sora and Yolei, looked at her shocked.  
"Then how did you get out then?" Mimi shrugged, Yolei turned to Kari, who looked at Mimi.  
"Matt and Tai went out, so it was just Tk and Mimi. I came back to get my credit card, and I saw Mimi and Tk playing cards. Tk helped get Mimi down to my car and we came to the mall." Kari said eating her sundae. Yolei nodded.  
"So you guys are planning on getting a lecture from Matt when you get home?" Kari and Mimi nodded.  
  
Matt, Joe, Tk, and Tai were standing at the airport. Ken walked out, holding Serene in his arms. Ken looked around, when his eyes landed on his friends, he smirked and shook his head.  
"I thought I told you guys, not to come down here." Ken said, putting Serene down.  
"Well, I thought it would be nice to see our old friend. Besides I doubt you know how to get to Tk's." Tai said coming closer to Ken to play with Serene. Ken looked at him and then the rest of the guys.  
"Ok w/e. Where are the girls?"  
"Mimi is at home, grounded. Sora, Yolei, and Sandra are with the kids. And Kari is making a nice welcoming cake, for you, Serene, and Cody. So they sent us." Matt said. Ken nodded and went to get his luggage.  
  
Ken and Serene were handing out hugs once they got to the apartment.  
"Mimi." Serene jumped onto Mimi. Mimi for a second time that week looked shock.   
"Wow these kids are just friendly towards Mimi." Yolei said holding Sam.   
"She's usually really, really shy. I wonder what's up with her." Ken said prying the three years old off Mimi.  
"Daddy, Mimi ish the lady whoosh loves me." Serene said smiling proudly at Ken. Ken looked confused for the most part.  
"Serene, I don't understand. Everyone loves you." Serene just shook her head and put her head down. Ken rubbed her back and smiled. " I think some one needs a bit of alone time." Ken said and took her down the hall where their room was. Ken hurried back.  
"So... Any new women in your life?" Davis said.  
"OMG...I thought you said he had lost his idiotness." Yolei said looking at Kari. Mimi slapped Davis on the back of the head. Ken just smiled and lightly chuckled.  
"It's ok girls. Yes Davis, there have been a few girls in my life since her death. I just haven't thought any of them your right. Except this girl, Nikki, she has a son who's eight, and she's divorced. She is just great." Ken said going in to the living room. The girls followed him along with Davis.   
"She sounds really nice." Yolei smiled. Mimi and Kari nodded their heads. Sora smiled, too.  
"She is. Wow, she is so lively, she walks into the room and lights it up. I love her." Ken said smiling.  
"How long have you been with her?" Davis said sitting next to Mimi on the couch.  
"Four months. I recently got back into dating so, it's a brand new relationship. But I am really beginning to fall totally, and honestly in love with her." Mimi, and Kari smiled, knowing smiles. Ken just shook his head. "She's very pretty, brown hair, green eyes. She's just a few inches shorter then me. She's great with Serene, her son, Shawn, is the greatest kid I know. She has a great job, better then mine, she has a house about twenty minutes away from me. She's interested when I talk about you guys. She so... perfect." Ken looked down.  
"And that's a bad thing...?" Davis asked. Ken looked up and smiled.  
"No, the bad thing is she's not Carol." Ken got up and walked down the hall and into he's room. The girls and Davis looked at each other.  
"Well... who's up for pizza?" Pillows flew towards Davis. "What?!"  
  
Tk, Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy were out at a bar near Tk's house.  
"Why did we come here again?" Izzy asked taking a sip of his ice tea. Joe looked over at him and smirked.  
"What? Scared your wife will find you."  
"Yeah, yours too." Izzy said pointing towards the door. At the door was Kari, Sandra, Sora, and Yolei.  
"Oh shit." Tai said and hid under the table.  
  
"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Sora said.  
"Most definitely. I needed to get away from that apartment. And I haven't gone to a bar since Kari's twenty-first birthday." Yolei said walking up to the bar tender.  
"I went to a bar... about three months ago. Joe wanted to be 'wild'. It was a phase." Sandra said ordering a drink.  
"I wonder where the guys went. After they dropped Ken off they just left." Kari said taking a seat next to Sora. Yolei shrugged her shoulder and went to sit down.  
  
"OMG... if they freakin' see us here, we are so dead." Matt said turning around.  
"Calm down, we're all the way in the back." Joe said motioning for the waitress. Tai, Izzy, and Matt turned around. Tk and Joe were facing the directions of the girls.  
"Hey why should we be angry? They came here without asking us. And what about, Mimi, Ken, and the kids? Come on guys." Tk said getting up. After a few minutes the rest of the guys stood up with determined faces and marched over to the girls.  
  
"So I was said, What do you mean, you hate that name?... He's like Raye is a boy's name..."  
"Sorry to cut you off Sora but I think I found our husbands." Sandra said motioning to back of the bar. The other three girls turned their heads and watched as the boys headed towards them.  
"What are they doing here?" Yolei said giving the other girls a confused look. Tai was the first to reach to table.  
"Hey Tai. What's ...?"  
"No Sora." Sora gave Tai a strict look, which made him back off a little. "I mean, what are you doing here?"  
"Yeah... Where's Mimi?"  
"And Ken?"  
"What did you do with the Kids?"  
"Well...?" Tk and the other guys stood in front of the table waiting for answers.  
"Joe Kido, do you dare talk to me like that?" Sandra said standing up. Joe back down quickly and silently apologized to his wife. The rest of the guys gave him dirty looks and went back to standing up to their wives, and girlfriend.  
Sora stood up and looked at Tai and Matt.  
"Tai cut it out or your *grounded* and Matt cut it out or I'll tell Mimi." Sora gave them a look and sat back down. Tai and Matt both backed down and went closer to Joe.   
"Your in enough trouble Izzy, sit down and don't you dare pout." Yolei said in a voice you use when your kids are doing something bad. Izzy looked at Yolei then Tk. Finally Izzy decided his marriage was pretty important to him and he sat at the table next to the girls.  
Tk looked at Kari. Kari looked at Tk. They stood there just staring at each other. After five minutes Tk blinked, and Kari jumped up.  
"Ha! You lose! As usual." Everyone looked at the two and decide to go home.  
  
Mimi and Ken were watching 'Pretty Woman' in the DVD player. Mimi was on the right side of the couch with a bowl of ice-cream in her lap. Ken was on the left side with Serene in his lap. The rest of the kids were asleep in Tk's room. Mimi was laughing at one of the parts. Ken just smiled.   
"I'll be right back. Let me put her in our bed." Ken smiled, Mimi nodded and smiled as well. Ken came back in a few minutes, he saw the TV off and Mimi sitting on the couch still, reading a magazine.   
"Well what happened to Julia Robert's love affair with Richard Gear?" Ken lightly joked.  
"Oh hush. I got tired and figured I take a nap, but of course I can't fall asleep without my good for nothing husband laying next to me singing softly in my ear... damn him for doing that to me." Mimi said smiling. Ken chuckled and sat next to Mimi, looking over her shoulder.  
"I want to hear more about Nikki." Mimi said looking over at Ken. Ken smiled.  
"She's great. I love her, everywhere we go, she knows how to make the best of it. Her son is great with Serene. But I don't think Serene really likes Nikki or Shawn. I just don't know what to do?" Mimi nodded her head.  
"Serene will come around in her own time." Mimi said patting his back. Ken just smiled.   
"How's your pregnancy coming along?" Ken asked.  
"I pray that I never get pregnant again. I mean Matt has been so strict with me lately. First he says he misses Sora, then he doesn't want the baby, then wants the baby, and now all he wants is to make sure the baby is safe. He has hurt me so badly this week, and it hasn't taken any toll on him. What does he want from me. Jeez." Mimi said putting her magazine down. Ken looked at her and began laughing. "What's so funny?" Mimi asked smiling.  
"That hit so close to home." Mimi gave Ken a confused look.  
"Carol, thought I only cared for the baby. She would throw things at me, yell at me, she even threaten not to have the baby. It took four hours to tell her I loved her, and that the baby was a part of us, and she having the baby, made me love her even more. After that she calmed down, and began believing that I loved her, pregnant or not pregnant." Ken said smiling.  
"I guess if Matt said something like that I would feel a little better, he stopped telling me he loved me about two weeks ago. I don't know..."   
The door suddenly opened and in walked a depressed Joe, with a smirking Sandra on his arm. Then a smiling Yolei, tugging o a scared face Izzy. Kari and Tk walked in, both looking annoyed. And then Sora walked in holding Matt's and Tai's ears.  
"OMG... what happened to you guys?" Mimi said getting up. Sora smirked at Matt who had pleading eyes.  
"Well...we found these guys at a local bar."  
"Matt was at a *bar*..." Mimi turned from worried to angry in a second. Matt got away from Sora and went straight for the wall. Mimi went up to him and gave him a disgusted look. "You are sleeping here, on the couch. You understood. Tk you make sure he says here, on this couch and he doesn't go anywhere." Mimi said walking towards the door. Everyone watched as she slammed the door.   
"Well I think that's our cue to leave." Sandra said pulling Joe's arm. They quickly said their good byes and went.  
"So anyone heard from Cody yet." Yolei said getting a glass of water.  
Ken nodded his head. "Yeah, he called around eight o'clock. He wanted to say he got in ok. The hotel is great, and he'll see us all tomorrow for the dinner. He decided to bring Courtney after all." Ken said straightening the living room a bit.  
"That's good. Where are the kids?" Sora said helping tidy up.  
"Sleeping in Tk's room." Tai nodded and went into the room. Izzy followed suit. Soon, Tai came out with Raye in his arms and Tommy wobble towards Sora. Sora picked him up and waved goodbye to her friends. Kari kissed Tk and followed Tai and Sora. Izzy went straight to their room with Nina. Yolei said good night to the guys and went to the room.  
"Well, Sorry we left you here. Davis said that he had business and we can't leave Mimi alone." Tk smiled at Ken.  
"No problem... I love kids. Besides it was nice spending some time with Mimi. Well I am off to bed. 'Night."  
"Good night." Tk watched as Ken walked to his room and silently closed the door. Tk sat on the couch and looked over to Matt who was standing by the sliding door.  
"Well Good night Matt."  
"Wait aren't you going to ask me if I want the guest room." Matt said.  
"Nope, Mimi said couch."  
"Why do you listen to her, but not me?"  
"I hate to tell you this. But I like Mimi better." Tk ran out of the room, while a shocked Matt stood there.  
  
"Hey Mimi. How did you sleep?" Kari said from the kitchen. Mimi looked up and gave a tired look.  
"I couldn't sleep, because no one was next to me. I always forget I need some one next to me to sleep." Mimi said sitting down.  
"Oh Mimi, you could have come in my room."  
"No, I am ok. Matt will see me and drag me to the room, and lay down with me, I'll have an after noon nap later." Kari just smirked and put a plate of pancakes in front of Mimi.  
"Well here eat up." Tai walked in to the room, shirtless, and went straight to the coffee. Mimi had the fork in mid air, while she gave him a confused look. Kari smirked and went back to her Pancakes. Tai got his cup and began walking out. Mimi looked at Kari and saw her mouthing down to one. When she mouthed one, Tai slammed into the wall, backed up and went out to the hall.  
"That was... weird." Mimi said looking at Kari.  
"Not really... he's been doing that since he was five, but then it was juice." Kari began giggle, Mimi soon joined in. Sora walked in looking refreshed and hyper.  
"Good Morning Girls!" Sora said all perky. Mimi glared at her, while Kari smiled and handed her a plate with pancakes.  
"Sora why the hell are you such a morning person?" Mimi said. Sora looked at her and smiled.  
"I don't know, I am just in a really good mood." Sora sat down across from her and began eating her breakfast. Tommy walked in and went to Sora and began softly crying.  
"OMG, Why is he crying?" Kari said coming closer.  
"He's been having the same bad dream, ever night. He won't tell us what it is, but he's ok, by eleven o'clock. Excuse me." Sora picked up Tommy and went down the hall, to her room. Kari and Mimi looked at each other and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"I like the Violets."  
"Nah, the Orcas look a lot better."   
"I hate Orcas, Violets."  
"Orcas."  
"Violets."  
"Orcas."  
"Violets."  
"Orcas."  
"Violets." Yolei and Sandra were having a slight disagreement over the flowers to hang up in the hall, for the dinner. Yolei picked some Orcas, while Sandra picked up the violets, they both went to hang up the flowers, when Kari walked in. She was holding a box of roses. Yolei and Sandra looked at her.  
"I got the flowers we're going to hang up. Roses. Mimi and me love them." She got up on the ladder and began hanging them up. Yolei and Sandra dropped their flowers and walked out of the hall, at different directions.  
"Hey guys, I could use some help here?" Kari looked at the empty room. "Guys?"  
  
Mimi, Matt, and Tk were at the park watching Serene, Tommy, Nina, and Raye. They were sitting on a bench facing the lake and the play ground.  
"Hey Tk can you give me and Mimi a second?" Tk nodded and got up.   
"Hey kids."  
"UNCLE TK!" Matt turned to Mimi and took one of her hands. Mimi looked at him, and was met with worried eyes.  
"If this is about the bar. Don't worry..." Matt cut her off.  
"No it's not about the bar. I am so sorry. I am sorry for bringing up Sora. I am sorry for saying I didn't want the baby. I am sorry I only caring for the baby's safety. I am sorry for making you think I didn't love you. I am sorry for acting like a jack ass. I am sorry for being the cause of all your stress. I am sorry I didn't do this sooner. I love you so much. I am so sorry." Matt looked up at Mimi and saw a small smile.   
"I love you too." Mimi brought Matt's face up to hers and kissed him.  
Tk was behind a bush with Tommy. Tk smiled and took Tommy back to the jungle gym.   
  
Kari, Sora, Yolei, and Sandra were in the kitchen making different appetizers. Before dinner they would roam around the small hall, socializing. Kari had every thing planned out perfectly. The dinner, the flowers, the invitations were all ready.   
"I can't wait to show off my new outfit."  
"What does your dress look like?" Yolei asked.  
"You'll have to wait and see." Sandra smirked. Yolei stuck out her tongue, while Kari and Sora smiled.  
  
Kari walked out of her room, wearing the pink dress Mimi bought her. She had a sheer pink jacket over it with her hair in a sloppy bun. She was holding a pale pink purse, with shoes. She walked out into the hall and saw Sora come out. Sora wore a black dress, with a diamond necklace and bracelet. The dress was a tank-top, with a slit on the right side going up to her knee. Her hair was up in a pony tail. Behind her walked out Tommy, who was wearing jeans and a dressy shirt, he was holding Raye's hand, who wore a red dress that had black lace at the bottom. Tai walked out behind them in a tux.   
Kari knocked on Mimi's and Matt's door. Matt walked out in dress pants and a dress shirt with a jacket swung over his shoulder. Mimi walked out in a pearl dress. Her hair was in a clip and her bangs were over the side. She was going through her purse. After a few minutes they got in the car and drove to the hall. Inside they saw the rest of their friends.  
Sandra wore a grey, tub-top gown. It was silk with a slit on the right side. Her hair was down with a diamond headband. Joe was in a tux. Yolei was wearing a purple dress, with a design going across the bottom of the dress. Her hair was half up, half down, with purple hair clips on the sides. Nina was wearing the same color dress as her mother, with her hair in the same style. Izzy was wearing a black suit, with a black and blue tie.  
Davis wore a blue suit with a red tie. Sam was wearing a pair of shorts, and a dressy T-shirt. Tk was wearing a tux. Ken was wearing a tux, with a rose in the pocket. Serene was wearing a light blue dress. She had her hair in a French twist with curls framing her face. Cody was in a black suit with a navy blue tie. Courtney had her blond hair in a tight bun, and she was wearing a peach colored dress that went down to her calves.  
"Cody!" Cody was bombard with hugs and hand shakes. After the commotion had settled down, everyone began socializing with their old friends. They kids were running around the room.   
Davis, Cody, and Ken were near the punch bowl talking.  
"So how's the job Cody?" Ken asked taking a sip of his punch.  
"It's ok. I had this recent case, where a grandfather was sueing his grandson. I think it was the funniest case I ever had." Cody, Ken, and Davis began laughing.  
"So when are you and Courtney gonna tie the knot." Davis said elbowing Cody.  
"I don't know. We recently broke up, then just got back together. She was so happy to come down to London. To see all of you guys."  
"I missed her. She has to be my favorite friend's girlfriend." Davis smiled at Cody. The three began laughing again.  
  
Kari, Courtney, Yolei, and Sandra were by one of the windows in the hall, they were laughing and chatting.  
"I think it was when he said, I hate your mom, that was when I realized he wasn't for the whole thanks giving dinner." The girls began laughing again.  
"No, no, no. I remember one Christmas party at Joe's house. His brother came over and spilt wine on my new, white dress. I got so angry I screamed at him. Joe got angry as well, but at me. When we got home I said I hated his brother. He wouldn't talk to me for three days. Guys are just...ahh." Sandra finished giggling. The other girls joined in.  
  
Mimi, Sora, and Izzy were sitting at the table.   
"I can't wait to have this kid. I am going to be ecstatic." Mimi said trying to get comfortable.  
"Yolei was so different. She wanted to stay pregnant for the rest of her life. Until she got to the hospitable. All she did was yell and scream at the doctors and me." Izzy chuckled.  
"My first pregnancy was like Mimi's, I wanted it out. But when I was having Raye it was a split feeling. I wanted to get her out, but I didn't want to let her go."  
"Did Tai want to know if it was a girl or a boy?" Izzy asked taking a sip of his drink.  
"Yep, he hounded the doctor for both Tommy and Raye."  
"Matt doesn't want to know."  
"You know, though, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh, what is it?" Mimi leaned in closer to Izzy and Sora and told them.  
"Is that what Matt wanted?" Mimi shrugged her shoulders. Sora and Izzy began laughing.  
  
Matt, Joe, Tai, and Tk were towards the back of the room.  
"But I want to know." Whined Tai. Tk shook his had.  
"I am not going to tell you. Kari would kill me."  
"So..." Tai said making a face. Matt and Joe just chuckled at Tai's and Tk's antics.  
"Hey Joe, when are you and Sandra gonna have some kids?"  
"Well for your information, me and Sandra want to wait till our jobs cool down a bit." Tai and Matt nodded their heads.   
"I wish I waited till my job had cooled down." Matt aid.  
"Awe... little Matty-watty's big producing job taking a toll on him." Matt shot Tai a death glare.  
"You mean you didn't plan on having this baby." Tk asked confused.  
"Nope... does anyone ever really?" Matt said. Tai and Joe shook ther heads. Tk just gave them a weird look and took a sip of his drink.  
"Ok Everyone Dinner Is Ready!" Kari said through out the hall. Everyone went towards the table.   
  
It was already time for dessert. Everyone was talking to the person across from them or next to them. Kari smiled inwardly to herself and looked to the end of the table at Tk, who was currently talking to Cody. Tk turned his head and caught Kari smiling at him. He smiled back, then went back to his conversation. Kari turned her head and got involved in a conversation with Yolei and Sora.  
  
"That was a great party Kari. Goodnight." Tai kissed his sister's cheek and walked to his room. Kari smiled and went into the kitchen. She took down a bag of cookies and took out two.  
"Sneaking food." Kari turned around, dropping the bag of cookies.  
"Oh god Mimi, you scared me." Kari bent down and picked up the bags and put them on the counter.  
"Sorry, Can you spare one?" Kari nodded her head and passed her a cookie. "Thanks."  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
"I was hungry... well actually she was hungry." Mimi said holding her stomach.  
"I can't believe you're having a girl." Kari said sitting across from Mimi. Mimi smiled and sighed.  
"I can." Kari smiled. Mimi finished her cookie. "Well I am off to bed. 'Night."  
"Night Mimi." Kari watched as Mimi got up and went down the hall. Kari sat back and finished her cookie. 'Tomorrow. We'll tell them tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
( \Jaded Angel/ )  
  
AN: What is Kari's and Tk's big secret? Is Ken really in love with Nikki? When will Cody and Courtney tie the knot? Next time on Digimon: Totally in love with you.   
  
Ok I did it I finished chapter 8. I think this is less screwed up then Chapter 7. I am soooo tired. Ok I think I have the rest of the chapters all figured out. I am almost totally positive, it will only be three more chapters. Yay for you guys, I have to right this stuff. So Mimi is having a girl, Matt finally apologized. Joe and Sandra are waiting to have kids, and Kari ad Tk are going to tell everyone their secret tomorrow, a.k.a. next chapter. Isn't this wonderful. Well R&R. Pleaze...! Bye-byez.  



	11. Surprise! Part 1

Kari and Tk were walking through the park, holding hands

~ SURPRISE! ~

Kari and Tk were walking through the park, holding hands. Kari looked up at Tk.

"I think we should tell them." Tk stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure? I mean you wanted the timing perfect."

"Yeah I also wanted everyone here. That's the first part. If I want this to happen in two months, we have to tell them now." Kari said, and looked at Tk. Tk bent down and kissed her. "Is that a yes?"

"We'll tell them tonight." Kari looked at Tk and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Then kissed again and began walking again.

Matt, Tai, Cody, and Ken were sitting in the living room. Matt and Cody were playing play station 2. While Tai was reading the newspaper and Ken was looking at a photo album. 

"So Ken… I hear you got a girlfriend." Tai smirked over to Ken, who blushed.

"You love torturing me, don't you. Sora?" 

"Nope Davis." Ken shook his head and sighed.

"Her name is Nikki, short for Nicole. She's really nice."

"What does she look like?"

"She's about 5"2'. Very slim, blond hair down to her shoulders, with pretty, big blue eyes."

"Very nice." Matt commented from the floor.

"Shut up. You have a wife remember?" Tai said folding his newspaper.

"Of course I remember. She's the love of my life."

"Too bad it took eight months for you to realize it." Tai said getting up. Matt looked at him, and gave him a dirty look.

"Stop it you two." Cody said shutting off the game.

"What ever happened to Michael anyway?" Tai said before running out the door. Matt quickly got up and ran right after him. Ken chuckled, while Cody shook his head.

"You have to admit it. You love it when they fight." Ken said, smiling at Cody.

"I suppose." Cody went and sat on the couch.

"I never totally understood, why Mimi and Matt broke up that second time? I mean the first was because of Mimi's parents, but why the second time?"

"Remember Matt's huge concert?" Cody nodded his head. "Well Mimi had gone back stage, and saw Matt kissing this girl. Mimi got so angry. She broke up with him. She met Michael, a few days later and they were just 'friends' for a few weeks. Finally he asked her out on a real date. They went out for seven months. Around their eight-month anniversary, Michael attacked Mimi. Matt was there and kicked Michael's ass. Mimi forgave Michael, and got back together with Matt." Ken said and got up to get a drink of water.

"Wow, Mimi is so forgiving."

"Just a little." Ken said smiling. Cody laughed and turned on the TV.

Mimi, Sandra, and Courtney were in Cody's hotel room, watching 'Card Captors' and talking.

"When will stupid Lee and Sakura get together?" Courtney said and fell back on the bed.

"I don't know." Mimi said looking at a baby book.

"I can't believe you're still into cartoons." Sandra said looking at Courtney.

"I only watch it to see them fall in love. I mean you can see they're totally meant for each other." Courtney said falling back on to the bed.

"Someone is hyper." Mimi commented from her spot on the bed.

"Oh stop it. I am not hyper." Courtney said sitting up. "Do either of you know what the big surprise is?"

"Nope…" Sandra said at the desk.

"Not a clue." Mimi said getting up. 

"I hope they will tell us soon." Courtney said helping Mimi.

"Well… we're all here. So it's only a matter of time." Sandra smiled.

"Ham sandwich."

"Turkey."

"Cheese."

"Pizza."

"Yolei!" Sora looked at Yolei. Yolei shrugged her shoulders and looked back at Raye, Tommy, and Nina.

"Mommy I want a ham sandwich." Nina said pleading with her mother. Yolei shook her head.

"You have to agree with the other kids."

"Why?" Yolei looked down at her daughter with a stern face.

"Nina Izumi, what did daddy say about being selfish?"

"Don't tell mommy, I bought you the doll." Nina smiled. Yolei looked down shock at the five-year-old.

"I am a little confused…" Sora said putting a turkey, with cheese sandwich, in front of her kids.

"Nina took a doll from this girl at school. Izzy was supposed to teach her about sharing. Obviously he couldn't do that. Make her a sandwich for me. I am going to get some Advil." Yolei said walking off. Sora watched her leave, and then went to make the sandwich.

Izzy, Joe, and Davis were in Joe's hotel room with Sam and Serene. Sam was playing with the teddy bear Tk bought him, and Serene was watching 'Sailormoon'.

"I want my Daddy." Serene said to a disgruntled Davis.

"Serene… daddy is with Uncle Cody, Uncle Matt, and Uncle Tai. He'll be here at four o'clock to go back to Uncle Tk's house. Ok?" Davis said smiling. Serene looked at him and began sobbing.

"No!" Serene walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Davis, Izzy, and Joe flinched.

"Ken owes us." Izzy chuckled.

"Oh come on Davis. Nina is much worse." Davis gave Izzy an irritated look. 

"Boys please. Kari just call she said that she and Tk are ready to tell everyone their secret." Joe said getting up, Izzy went to the bathroom to try and get Serene out. Davis picked up Sam and went by Izzy.

"Serene we're going to see daddy."

"Really?" Serene said on the other side of the door.

"Yes really, Now come on." The door opened and Serene walked out, she put out her hands obviously wanting to be picked up. Izzy looked at her and then picked her up. The three guys and two kids walked out the door.

Mimi, Sora, Courtney, Sandra, Yolei, Tai, Ken, and Matt sat in the living room, watching a pacing Tk, walk right to left, then left to right.

"Tk…?" Mimi asked getting up. Tk didn't see to hear her. Mimi got a little annoyed and stood in front of him. He didn't see her, they crashed. Mimi lost her balance but Tk caught her easily.

"Tk!" Matt got up and helped Mimi. Tk looked at them both apologetically.

"Sorry Mimi. I am so nervous about this…" Sora got up and went over to Tk. She whispered something in his ear and smiled. Tk looked shocked at Sora and laughed.

"I feel a little better." Tk laughed. Tai gave them an odd look.

"What?" Sora looked at him and shrugged.

"It's a secret."

"There are a lot of those going on isn't there?" Matt said looking at the three. Kari walked in and looked at the scene. Tai turned to her and smiled.

"What's the surprise?"

"You'll have to wait till Izzy and the other get here."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. Matt and Tk ran to the front door and then the front porch. Sora, Ken, Kari, and Tai followed suit. Mimi, and the others went as far as the front door.

"Davis?!" Matt shouted out. Davis looked up at them, he had tears rolling down his face and had a distorted look on his face.

"Davis what's wrong?" Kari yelled.

"My car! That little evil, conniving, devil of a child is what's wrong?" Davis point to Serene who was smiling from ear to ear. 

"What are you talking about Davis?" Ken said looking at his daughter.

"Your child, threw my one-of-kind, double platinum, four hundred dollar, planner out the window." Davis said sobbing. Joe went to comfort him. Ken's left eye began twitching.

"Ken?" Kari said. Ken went into the house, Mimi looked out side and then went to comfort Ken.

Davis, Izzy, Joe, Sam, and Serene made it upstairs. Davis was crying the entire time. Joe handed him over to Kari and Sora. Izzy handed Serene to Ken. Serene smiled and began giggling. Ken's eye was still twitching though. Cody walked in holding Sam at arms length, because he need a diaper change.

"Um… I'll deal w/ Sam." Mimi said taking him from Cody. 

"After everyone is a little more settled, we'll tell you guys." Kari said helping w/ everyone.

After an hour, everything was a little tiny bit better. Davis was still tearing, Ken's eye had finally stopped twitching, and Sam's diaper had been changed. Kari and Tk stood up and went in front of every one.

"What's the big surprise?" Tai asked finally. Tk and Kari nodded and smiled.

"We're." Tk started.

"Getting." Kari continued

"MARRIED!" They said at the same time.

"Wha?!" Twelve voices asked.

To be continued………..

An: Ok who saw that one coming. {Everybody's hands fly up} Jeez! Anyway I am sorry it's so short. It's a two parter next part will be longer. And after that about let's see……drop the one……. Maybe two or three chapters. It depends how I am going to spread it out. (Shrugs shoulders) 

Emily: I think it was an OK chapter.

Danielle: You didn't like it, did you? -.-;

Emily: Well…………

Danielle: Thanks a lot. Anyway… well please R&R. Any if ...any questions u know the email address. Ttyl. :) 

Emily: Byebye folks. I'll be seeing you next chapter.

Danielle: Who said I am inviting you. {Gives dirty look}

Emily: I said I was sorry I really did like the story.

Danielle: Sure ya did………

Emily: Ugh!


	12. Surprise! Part 2

Danielle: Ok PART2!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!

Mika: I have yet to read this one.

Danielle: ok? You've only been going through all my folders for the past two weeks. 

Mika: I must have missed this one.

Danielle: OK W/E ANYWAY!!!! Um………. I have nothing to really say. My writing matured since I began writing this so um… towards the end is where it gets…..

Mika: Matured?

Danielle: Thanks. Just R&R See you at the bottom.

~You're What?!~

Kari and Tk were smiling while the rest of the room was a bit in shock. Finally Tai and Matt snapped out of it and raced to their siblings.

"That's terrific!" Tai yelled.

"You go little bro.!" Matt said slapping Tk on the back. Every one finally came up and congratulated them.

After about ten minutes, everyone was circling the two lovebirds.

"When's the wedding?" Mimi said leaning on Matt.

"In about two months. I am going w/ you all can make it right?" Kari said smiling. Everyone agreed and smiled and began talking about preparations.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Mimi, Matt, Tai, Yolei, and Cody sat in the living room talking about the news received early that afternoon.

"I think it's great they're finally getting married." Mimi said looking at a magazine.

"Yeah…. At least we know they're not the last digidestineds be get married." Yolei said looking over at Cody. Cody looked at her and then blushed. Mimi smiled at them.

"I don't know. I think they're rushing in to it. I mean two months to prepare."

"Why? Is my sister not good enough for your brother!"

"No man…."

"Because I think she's way too good for him. I am only going w/ this because she claims to love him."

"Claims?! What's not love about my brother. At least Kari didn't inherit the stupid gene." Matt and Tai began fighting. Mimi, Yolei, and Cody looked in shock at the two of them. Tai was about to throw a punch in Matt's direction, before Cody caught his arm. Mimi went up to both of them and took both their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Mimi!" They screamed together.

"Hush!" Mimi pulled them both to the couch and sat them down. "You two are unbelieveable. This is **your** sister's and **your** brother's wedding. Why are you fighting over something so irrelevant? Can't you both just be happy, for them and each other. You each are gaining a new family member. It's almost like you two are going to be related. So stop acting like bums on the street, and act like big brothers." Mimi gave the boys a dirty look and went to her room. Matt and Tai looked at each other and then at the spot where Mimi was standing.

"We were acting like jerks weren't you?" Matt said. Tai nodded his head.

"I am sorry man!" Tai said.

"Me too man!"

"I love you Man!"

"Me too Man!" Matt said they both hugged each other and began crying. Yolei and Cody looked at them shocked.

"Ok I am now, official scared." Yolei said. Cody just nodded his head.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Sora, Kari, and Courtney were in Tk's apartment in the kitchen.

"OMG! I can't believe, you're getting married!" Sora gushed. 

"I know right?! He asked me three and a half months ago. I was so excited!" Kari said smiling. 

"Only two months to prepare…though. So much to do?" Sandra said.

"Yeah… Who are you going to have as your maid of honor?" Sora asked.

"Yolei… Since Mimi was your maid of honor. And you were Mimi's. I was Yolei's so I figure it was only fair." Sora smiled and nodded her head in approval.

"And actually everything is almost done. All I need is the dresses, the suits and your RSVP's."

"You mean you sent all the other invitations out already?!" Sandra asked Sora said.

"Yep. I got all of them back, just needs yours now."

"Well that's no problem. We're coming!" Sora said smiling.

"Us too!" Sandra laughed.

"GOOD!" Kari laughed.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Matt and Tai sat in front of the apartment building. Matt was staring off into his own world. And Tai was thinking about everything Mimi had said.

"Hey Matt!" Tai said smiling.

"What?" Matt said coming out of his daze.

"Ten bucks."

"On what?"

"Best Man, and Maid of honor."

"Easy best man me. Maid of honor… hmm… Yolei."

"Yeah right! Best man: Davis. Maid of honor: Sora!"

"If that's what you think."

"Not only do I think that, I **KNOW** that."

"Ok, May the **best** man win." Matt put out his hand as Tai shook it.

"Boys!" Mimi said from the third floor balcony.

"Mimi!" Matt shouted looking up at her.

"Come on up. Sora said that Tai has to go home." Matt and Tai looked up at her then at each other.

"But MOMMY!!!" They coursed together. Mimi gave them a dirty look, but then began laughing.

"Sorry boys. Up now or no more desert." Mimi said chuckling, and walked back into Tk's apartment.

"Well I'll see you in about an hour. I think Mimi wants to hang with Yolei and Izzy."

"Yeah, Sora probably wants me to deal with Tommy and Raye with putting them to bed." 

"Yeah…" Matt and Tai made their way to the elevator. "Yo Tai."

"Yeah."

"I am glad Tk is marrying your sister. He's really lucky." Matt said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah I am glad Kari is marrying Tk, it shows me, that I didn't screw up as a big brother."

"Understandable." Matt nodded along. The elevator finally reached the third floor. "Well I'll be seeing you soon."

"Bye man."

"Bye." Matt said getting off. Tai stood and then got off at his floor. He stood for a minute thinking, but then gave a brilliant smile and walked to the apartment.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

"And then he said "But dear, the water is already on."" Kari began laughing along with Sora, Tai, and Matt.

"Oh, I can't wait to learn all these married jokes." Kari laughed.

"Yeah you'll love it!" Matt smiled.

"Oh my! Look at the time! Tai let's go to bed!" Sora said getting up. Tai looked at his watch and widened his eyes.

"Jesus! It's eleven. Where does the time go?" Tai said as he kissed Kari's head and patted Matt's back. "Night you guys."

"Night Tai." They said together. Tai and Sora made there way down the hall and quietly walked into their room.

Matt and Kari were left alone. Kari smiled as Matt thought for a minute.

"Where's your ray of sunshine?" Kari laughed as Matt gave her a weird look.

"She's still at Tk's. She called while you were in the bathroom. She said Tk said that she could have his room, since she refused to go home. And he'll sleep on the couch. So I get to see her tomorrow morning."

"I don't know how you can stand being away from her, for so long." Kari said, her turn to make a weird face.

"I can't. But neither can I control what she wants to do. Mimi will do whatever she wants, with or without my permission." Matt sighed

"Another thing that bother's me is that you don't want to know what the sex of the baby is." Kari smirked as Matt looked up.

"I am not that weird. Of course I want to know." 

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because she'd love to prove me wrong."

"Well I hope your daughter doesn't take to much after her mother." Kari smirked as she left, leaving a disgruntled Matt behind.

"**My** daughter…"

Danielle: It's sooooooooo short!!!!!!!!!!!

Tk: Yeah?

Danielle: I promise next chapter will be longer~

Tk: And when will that be coming back.

Danielle: I am hoping this weekend……… but we all know with my wonderful schedule It will take longer.

Tk: Try then, try hard!!!!!!!

Danielle: I guess as long as I have "Kiss the Rain" I'll be FINE!!!!!!!!!

Tk: Ok. ANYWAY R&R

Danielle: Yeah!!!!!!! And I promise to get Chapter: 12 out shortly!!!! I refuse to give up on this fic till the very last CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Tk: Ok……………..? Hurry run, run while you can!

Danielle: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am not going to STOP!!!!!!!

Tk: Byebye!

Danielle: Huh? Oh BYE!!!!!!

Tk: Slaps forehead


	13. One Month

Danielle: A month before the wedding!

Mika: Yep!

Danielle: I'll say more at the bottom. SO R&R!!!!

Mika: How orginal!

~1 month before Wedding~

Kari stared at the beautiful dress. The white trimmed lace that outlined the hems, the collar, and the sleeves of the dress. The beautiful white and silver coloring. The veil that would cover her face but be part of the train in the back. Every thing was perfect about the dress. She couldn't have found anything more perfect then this. There was only a slight problem.

"5,000 dollars?!" Kari shouted. Mimi who was with her at the time looked up.

"Is that all?" She said and went back to looking at her magazine.

"Is that all?! Is that all?! Mimi, 5,000 dollars deserves something a little better then is that all." Kari shouted once more.

"Kari my wedding dress was 7,500. yours is about what…$2,500 cheaper. Come on. That's a lot to have saved."

"Mimi I get what you're saying and all but… my dress budget was only 3,000. You see this is 2,000 over the limit."

"Fine I throw in the 2,000."

"You talk about it as if money's like clothes."

"Let's see, I **was** a famous model, and fashion designer, and my husband is a record producer for all of today's Pop and Rock Stars. Hmm… Money to me **is** clothes."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Hell no! Think of it as part of your wedding present." Kari and Mimi began laughing.

****************************************

Matt and Tk were on the other side of town at the tux shop. Tk was looking through the rack, as Matt looked at the displays.

"I though Kari just wanted black tux." Matt said.

"She does, and in each pocket there will be a carnation." Tk said getting impatient.

"Bro… Calm down man. Look just find a run of the mill black tux." Matt said trying to calm down Tk.

"I know." Tk agreed and then went back to looking.

"Hey guys! What about this one?" Tk and Matt turned to the dressing area where Tai stood in an orange disco suit. He began dancing like they did in "Dance Fever." Matt and Tk looked at him.

"No!" They chorused, rather loudly. Tai's face fell and he walked back into the dressing area mumbling.

"Why do I suddenly feel as if this is going to turn into a very very long day?" Tk commented, more then asked. Matt just chuckled.

****************************************

Back at the bridal shop. Mimi and Kari had moved on from Kari's dress to the bride maid's dresses. Kari had two in her hand, she not being very good at choosing dresses, handed them to Mimi. 

Mimi held the dresses up and gave them both a critical eye. The first dress was an ice blue gown, which went to the ankles. The dress had a silver hue to it, and was made with a silk-kind of fabric. The second dress was a light shade of pink, with a gold-ish hue on it. The pink was made more of a satin material, and had some lace as a belt, it wrapped around the waist and then after looking the floppy loops, the lace would drop to the floor. The dress itself went to the floor. 

"I think we should go with the… blue one." Mimi said handing Kari the hanger.

"Really? I mean that's what I wanted, so yay." Kari smiled and went to make the orders.

"Where are you and Tk going for the big honeymoon? Wink, wink." Mimi laughed.

"Oh please it's not like we haven't done it already." Kari laughed as well. Mimi covered her ears, still smiling.

"Oh Kari, my virgin ears."

"Really huh?" Kari said looking at Mimi's round stomach.

"I am a virgin state of mind." Mimi and Kari began laughing. "So where exactly are you going?"

"Well it's not till a week after the wedding. Cause that's when you guys are leaving. But we're going to the Bahamas." Kari smiled.

"That's going to be so perfect."

"Where did you and Matt go?"

"Paris, and then Italy."

"You two are truly made of money."

"So is Joe, Cody, Davis, and Tai. I mean Yolei, you, and Ken are also very well off." Mimi smiled as Kari laughed.

"As long as I have Tk… I wouldn't care if we were poor."

****************************************

"But…"

"No but's mister. I don't care, you're not allowed another cookie. And if I hear just even a tiny bit of a complaint, it's straight to your room for a five minute time out." Yolei scolded Izzy. Who made a face and stalked to their room.

"Well that was interesting," Sandra said smiling.

"Well sometimes who have to take it as if they're five year olds." They began laughing.

"I wish I had a five year old." Sandra said.

"I have **two** five year olds." Yolei complained.

"It's better then none." Yolei realized how much Sandra really wanted a child.

"Sandra, why don't you tell Joe, and try to have a baby?"

"Because Joe wants to wait a little while before starting a family."

"You have been married for eight years. I mean now more then ever have a child." Yolei stated.

"Yeah… you're right. I guess bring it up at the next chance I get."

"Yep." Yolie and Sandra began laughing. "I still say I have **two** five year olds." They began laughing harder.

****************************************

Sora, Joe, Izzy, Cody, and Courtney were walking around the huge mall. Sora and Courtney were just a little ahead of the boys talking about random things. Joe spotted the bakery, and directed the guys too it.

"Ok, Kari said they bought the cake already just give the guy the address of the hall, and pay the deposit." Sora said going to the counter. "Excuse me."

"Yes." The young girl turned around, making her blue eyes apparent. Her long burgundy hair flowed behind her. "Izzy?" She asked looking at the redheaded boy.

"Mika? Mika Avery?" The girl nodded her head and jumped the counter to give him a hug. "How long has it been? Ten years? How've you been?" 

"Eight years actually… but I'm good. You know the usual. Busy busy life. How have you been, where's your wife, I can't wait to meet her." Mika gushed quickly.

"She's at home, OMG, I still can't believe it's you." Izzy hugged her again, he then turned to his confused friends. "Guys, this is Mika Avery, remember the best friend I had on the Internet, and then the same girl in college, well this is her." Everyone said their hellos and shook hands.

"I've heard so much about all of you. It's great to finally meet you all." Mika smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too… but well we have a tight schedule…"

"Same no more. I am sorry. Business before pleasure." Mika smiled and went back to the front desk. "Ok what can I do for ya?"

"Well I am here to put a deposit on the Kamiya-Ishida wedding cake to have it delivered to 'Country Roses Halls'." Sora said handing Mika a twenty-dollar bill.

"Alrighty then. Kamiya-Ishida, hmm… ok… The doubled layered, vanilla cake. Yes…. To the 'Country Roses Hall'. Got it." Mika typed away at the computer. "Is that all?"

"I think so…" Sora looked around everyone shrugged. "Yes that seems to be it."

"Ok well thank you. Come again."

"Bye Mika."

"Bye Izzy call me one of these days. I am listed."

"You got it!" Izzy said as they made their way from the bakery.

****************************************

"I am so tired." Mimi said getting into the car.

"Well we're going home. We can **both** take a nap." Kari and Mimi began laughing.

"Ow…" Mimi said touching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked quickly.

"She's kicking. Really hard. I sware if she becomes some kind of soccer player, I am not going to believe she's my child."

"I am sure." Kari laughed. They pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to the apartment.

"If anything I'll switch with Tai and Sora. I am Raye would be a little doll." Mimi laughed again, Kari soon joined in.

"Your right!" They laughed harder. "I can't wait for this wedding to be over. I want to be with him."

"One more month my dear, just one more."

"Yeah I know… Weren't you nervous about marrying Matt."

"Not really… I found nothing to worry about. He was marrying me, we were happy, there was money like crazy going into it. So I don't know." Mimi said going deep into thought.

"I guess your right. I mean what's there to worry about…?"

****************************************

"Tai stop fooling around!" Tk was having a nervous break down. Tai had been trying on all the wrong suits, and Matt just laughed at him.

"Tk Man! Cool down. Jeez, this is what we do. Come on." After receiving an evil look from Tk, Tai cleared his throat nervously and put on a serious face. "Ok, ok I get it. I'll try on the suit you gave me." He walked back in. 

Tk sighed and turned to his brother who was chuckling. Matt looked up to see the evil glare placed on him by his brother.

"Cool it Tk. That Ishida Temper is used on other people no Ishida's." Tk gave him a dirty look and then turned back to the dressing rooms. Tai came out in the suit Tk had given him.

"It looks great!" Tk said excitedly.

"I know." Tai said proudly.

"Ok well then we have the suits now." Tk smiled.

"Yeah now that that's over. Let's go home." 

"Missing your wife already Matt." Tai teased.

"Yes I am for your information. I finally got back on her good side, and I am not about to screw it up." Matt said smugly to Tai.

"Ok well come on. I got everything. So they'll be delivered to the church. Let's go." Tk said making his way to the car.

"Shot gun!" Tai yelled running towards the car.

"You Wish!" Matt yelled back and began running just as fast.

"Dear God…" Tk said as he walked smoothly to the car.

****************************************

"MOMMY!" Sam cried. Davis tried to coo him. While Sandra and Yolei pretty much covered their ears.

"We're HOME!" Kari yelled. Sam looked up and saw Mimi coming in. He began stretching for her to hold him. Mimi looked at Davis who looked as if he wanted to cry himself. She went up and held her arms to take Sam. Davis handed him over. Sam smiled and cooed as he snuggled into her warm embrace.

"I guess he just want a woman's touch."

"No I think he wanted your touch. I held him, and so did Sandra all he did was scream." Yolei said popping the Advil, and passing it to Davis and Sandra.

"Mimi Thank God you're here." Davis said rubbing his temples.

"Well ok." Mimi shrugged and sat down on the couch as Sam sucked his thumb and played with her hair. "He's so cute." Mimi said patting Sam's back.

"Take him!" Davis said with out a second thought.

"Oh yeah I sure Destiny would love that." Kari laughed from the window in the kitchen. 

"How was dress shopping?" Sandra asked.

"Oh it was good. We bought this beautiful dress."

"Can't wait to see it." Yolei smiled.

"I can't wait to wear it." They laughed.

"NO!!!" They heard a loud scream. They rushed to the living room to see Mimi holding Sam on her lap as he tried to hit Davis.

"But Sam… it's nap time."

"NO MI!" Davis' face fell. "Mi. Mi."

"Aunt Mimi has to take a nap too." Davis looked at Mimi.

"Yeah Sam I have to take a nap."

"No!" Sam said again. And held onto her.

"Fine! When we see mommy I'll just tell her how bad you were." Davis said getting impatient.

"No!" Sam said and hit his father's head.

"I hope he didn't pick that up from us." Yolei whispered to Kari.

"Samuel Brian Motimiya! We do not hit!" Davis looked at him. "Come on time-out." Davis took him from Mimi.

"NO Mi… Mi…" Sam began crying again. But it was more of a hurt cry then a loud cry. Davis and Sam disappeared to Mimi's and Matt's room.

"I feel all bad now." Mimi said. 

"Trust me when you have kids you'll understand." Yolei said sitting down.

"No, I am never going to yell at my kid." Mimi said.

"That's what you say now." Yolei said, and looked around the room. Davis walked back out.

"You just left him there?" Kari questioned.

"Yes, It's a time out. He won't go anywhere, other then maybe the closet or under the bed. If he's not scared to jump off the bed." Just then they heard a small noise from the bedroom. "Obviously he's not scared." Davis sighed and sat next to Mimi. "Sometimes I wonder why I decide to have kids…"

****************************************

"So I guess that means I love you…"

"I guess it does…"

"Garbage." Sora and Mimi were in Tk's apartment. Sora shut the T.V off. I hate those sappy stories. They're never really like real life."

"Maybe because it's a T.V. show…" Mimi and Sora began to laugh. "So exactly where did everyone go?"

"Well I decide to stay here since you were asleep, but Joe, Sandra, Yolei, and Izzy went to a movie then dinner. Kari, Tai, Matt, and Tk are taking the kids to Chuckie Cheese, or something to that effect. Davis and Ken went to the mall to get some stuff. Cody and Courtney are at their hotel room."

"Well I guess I missed a lot…" Mimi chuckled.

"You were asleep, no problem there" Sora laughed.

"I can't wait for their wedding."

"Me neither…"

"Well only one more month…"

Danielle: It's much LONGER then both of the Surprises! And the next chapter is the Wedding……….. and Mimi's birth. 

Tk: Ewwwww……

Danielle: It's not like I am gonna go all graphic you sicko……..

Tk: Oh ok

Danielle: Yeah………..ANYWAY so next chapter will be out defiently out by the end of this week. If I am still feelinf sick I'll be writing in the mornings too. 

Tk: Yep yep.

Danielle: ANYWAY………… Um………… so R&R and I hope you enjoyed. J

Tk: yep ^.~

Danielle: Byebye

Tk: Bye!


	14. Wedding Trumpets!

Danielle: Ok Peple the wedding of the CENTURY!!

Mika: You would think…

Tk: You would hope!

Danielle: Oh yeah guys burst my bubble.

Tk: Not like that hasn't happened before…

Danielle: Shut up TK!

Mika: Um let's just get on with the story shall we…

Danielle: Fine!

~Day Before Wedding~

"OMG!" Kari said freaking out. 

"Kari? Kari. KARI!" Mimi shouted. Kari turned to her. "Stop freaking. The dress is on its way."

"I need to see Tk, I **want** to see Tk."

"Well not till tomorrow morning." Yolei sighed. Kari had been freaking out about every last detail for the past week. Tk was dragged out to Davis and Destiny's hotel room for the night. No one was taking chances with Tk and Kari seeing each other

"You guys are suppose to be my friends." Kari said getting upset. Mimi and Yolei looked at her and then each other.

"Why me?" They chorused together, as Kari just stood there.

***************************************

Tk looked at Davis and Matt. He looked at them. They looked at him. He shifted his weight from his right foot to left foot. He gave a heavy sigh.

"It's not like people don't get married everyday right?"

"That's right Tk. At least one couple gets married per day." Davis said trying to calm his best friend.

"Yeah bro. Don't worry. Once you see her in the beautiful dress. Every doubt or nervousness will be wiped away." Said Matt.

"You saw her in the dress?!"

"Yeah Mimi dragged me along for the fitting." 

"I am gonna kill you!" Tk said trying to lunge at Matt. Davis got there in time and pulled Tk to the bed.

"Tk man. You have got to calm down. I mean don't stress about this. Save that for when you're in the deliver room, and she's yelling curses at you." Davis said handing him a glass of water.

"Yeah your right, I don't need to panic. I love her and she loves me. Thanks Davis. For everything. Letting me stay with you, Destiny and Sam." Tk smiled.

"Yeah well, you know how much Destiny loves you, and I am just glad Sam is being better behaved."

"I can't wait to be a dad." Matt said putting his arms behind his head. 

"Sure you say that now" Davis smirked. 

"Ha-ha, thanks for the support." 

"No problemo!"

"Well I am glad you guys are having so much fun, while I am sitting here worrying about my wedding."

"Come on Tk. Cool down. Why don't we go get a drink ok?" Matt smiled.

"Because it's eleven o'clock in the morning."

"Oh…" The three boys began laughing.

***************************************

"Kari come on it's just us. The day before your wedding, at the best damn spa in London. Stop complaining and enjoy." Mimi said red flaring in her eyes. Kari silently backed away to the other side of the hot tub. Yolei didn't look shocked, or scared.

"I am going to have to agree with Mimi on this one. Stop worrying and enjoy!" Yolei settled into the water. "Besides Tai and Sora are taking care of everything. What could possibly go wrong?"

***************************************

"OMG! TAI!" Sora shouted as the rose canopy came tumbling to the floor. Now instead of the beautiful wood floor with the white carpet. There was a wood floor and white carpet with roses everywhere.

"Opps. I guess I should have done that."

"Ten hours! Just ten hours! Till they close and we have to go home. It will take **atleast** another four hours to redo the canopy!" Sora calmly, if not really eerily said.

"Look I am sorry baby. I'll go check the alter area so that I don't get in the way here." Tai said kissing his wife's cheek and making a dash for the alter area.

"Yeah thanks!" Sora shouted after him. She surveyed the floor. "Joseph get to work on this again, and this time if my husband asks to help, smack him." She said to one of the hired help. Joseph just nodded his head and went back to work. 

"Sora?!" Sandra yelled as she ran to the redhead.

"Oh hey Sandra."

"Hey. I forgot my bag."

"Oh yeah… it's on one of the pews." Sora watched as Sandra made her way to the pews. "Towards the back! Hey you!" Sora shouted to one of the workers. "The curtains don't hang like that! It's suppose to be an upside down droop." Suddenly there was a huge sound that echo from the alter area to the hall.

"Opps! Sorry Sora!" Tai shouted from the alter area. Sora just dropped her head in her hands.

***************************************

"You guys have been great. Putting your jobs, and lives on the line for me and Kari." Tk said as they sat at a diner. Matt and Davis just smiled. "I mean you guys left came back. Got time off work. So much. Just to be here for us."

"Tk you're my brother. And… I have off from work for another two months." Matt smirk.

"And I've still been doing business. Gotta love technology." Davis smiled.

"Yeah I know… it's just… this really means a lot to me." Tk smiled.

"Takes a big man to admit something like that…"

"Guys you do realized we just had a male bonding moment." Davis said. Tk and Matt looked at him and then began laughing.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just great to know something's will never change." Davis sat dumbfounded, as Tk and Matt laughed.

***************************************

Kari, Yolei, and Mimi sat with green cream on their faces, and cumber on their eyes. They sat in silk robes, with their hair in a plastic cover for the hot wax. Their nails and toes had been done. And relaxation was finally taking over.

"Isn't this the life?" Kari sighed.

"Wait till you have a New York body make over. You'll die happy."

"Nah, I am with Kari, I don't get this everyday, and it's a full blown treasure."

"Right you are Yolei." Kari smiled. The staff began taking off the hardening cream masks as the girls sat up waiting for their hair to finish.

"Oh tomorrow is going to be so perfect." Mimi smiled.

"Yeah all the flowers, and the dancing, and the wines. Uh leaves me tingly."

"Yeah I can't wait." 

"Well exactly 19 hours, and counting." Mimi smiled. Suddenly her cell phone went off. "Hello… hi… yeah… everything's fine… what's wrong?… Um… She's right here I can ask?… Ok hold on… Hey Kari?"

"Yeah Meems." She looked at her friend, who had a weird face on.

"You didn't want white carpets did you?"

***************************************

"Tai there's a thin line between, love and hate. Can you guess where you're standing?" Sora said the clipboard raised over her head.

"Um loved side?" Tai said meekly.

"So far from it." Sora said trying to restrain herself from hitting, her adoring husband.

"Sora… look I'll go run to the store real quickly and get some stain remover for carpeting. Ok?"

"Tai, red dye for clothes, is not, I repeat **not** going to come out of carpeting. Especially **white** carpeting!" Sora finally cracking yelled.

"I am sure you're just a little…"

"What Tai? A little what? I've been a wife for a good six years. And I have dealt with so many different types of stains I could write a damn book." Sora yelled again and then stalked to the rose canopy. "Come guys, we only have till ten tonight to finish. That's six hours."

"Man your wife is so high strung." Bob the worker said to Tai.

"Tell me about it."

***************************************

Izzy and Joe sat in front of the tux shop. Izzy looked upset, while Joe just kept shaking his head no. Sandra, Courtney, and Cody walked up to them.

"Aren't you guys suppose to be at the floral shop?"

"Yeah… but first we had to pick up the suits. Which were suppose to be done. But it seems that some lunatic came in and got the suits. And the guy who owns the place said he couldn't help us."

"You told you to get the suits?" Courtney quietly questioned.

"Kari…"

"Tk told me to get the suits, they were done around ten, so I came to pick them up." Cody said looking at the shocked expressions of Izzy and Joe.

"You did what?!" They chorused together.

"Cody I am giving you two seconds to run away…1…2!" Joe screamed as he and Izzy jumped up and began chasing the already running Cody.

"Well…" Courtney began.

"Just accept." Sandra said as she began following the running men.

"Um… just nod Courtney." She said to herself. And followed Sandra.

***************************************

"Lalalalala…" Kari sang as she and Yolei sat in the car. Mimi came out of the restaurant and climbed back into the car.

"I am sorry guys. You know how it is, when you have seven pounds leaning on your bladder." Mimi said as she settled in the front seat.

"Sadly I don't." Kari smiled.

"Sadly I **do**." Yolei laughed.

"So…14 more hours…" Mimi smiled.

"Oh I know. But why is it taking so long." Kari slightly whined. She received a glare from Mimi.

"Because you want to get married really really badly." Yolei said smugly from the back seat.

"Thanks for stating the obvious my dear." Mimi stated.

"Oh well… how bout you go to diner, it's already six, and we didn't even eat lunch…"

"Speak for yourself." Mimi said laughing "But let's go for dinner."

"Where to ladies?"

"The Diner." They said together. The car bursted into laughs.

***************************************

Tk, Matt, Cody, Izzy, and Davis sat at a large table, in the hotel's restaurant. 

"I am glad Joe and the girls didn't mind watching the kids." Tk smiled as he ate.

"I am happy Destiny didn't throw a fit, she and Jun has been watching them all day." Davis said.

"Yeah I am surprised too." Cody laughed.

"Ok guys. It's six thirty, Mimi promised to get home by seven, and if I want to be there for when she gets in I have to go now." Matt said.

"Well would you mind dropping me off." Cody asked.

"Yeah, then you'll grab your car to drive Courtney, Joe, and Sandra too." 

"Sure thing Sir." Cody smirked.

"Yeah. I'll have to be going with you guys." Izzy stated.

"No problem. Bye guys see you seven o'clock sharp in front of the church tomorrow morning."

"Bye Matt. Bye Guys!" Tk and Davis said to their retreating guest. "Well let's go upstairs. Watch something good." Davis smiled.

"What about your darling wife?"

"She has the rent-a-car." Davis said and they paid, and went back up to the room.

"I can't believe I am getting married… to Kari no less."

"We all knew you two would end up together." Davis smugly smiled.

"And how does that not surprise me…?" Tk and Davis began laughing as they walked to the elevator.

***************************************

"Kari it's nine o'clock. Go to **sleep**!" Yolei yelled.

"But I am **not** tired!" Replied a stubborn Kari.

"Well if you go to bed now, then you'll wake up early to get everything done."

"Well if I go to bed now, all I'll do is wake up every other hour!" Mimi and Matt who were in the living room sighed as they listened to Yolei and Kari.

"At this point, you would think they were getting married." Matt sighed to his wife.

"Well…" Mimi had nothing to say to that. "Yolei! Kari! Cut it out! Yolei why don't you go help with the kids? We'll take care of Kari." 

"Fine by me! Well Kari, her temper flares higher then mine when she wasn't pregnant. Think about it!" Yolei slammed the door. Kari walked in the room and sat on the armchair opposite of the couch.

"Real mature Kari." Mimi scolded. Kari just stuck out her tongue. "Oh jeez." Mimi said leaning back.

"I know you want to see Tk… and that's fine, he wants to see you too. But just think of how it will be when you two see each other's faces tomorrow at the alter. You don't want that taken away do you?" Matt reasoned. Mimi looked at him a bit surprised.

"No… I'll wait…" Kari said and went into her bedroom.

"Well Matt that was very… well done." Mimi said smiling at him. She then leaned in a gave him a kiss. "Well I'll be in our room. Guard the front door with your life. Sora and Tai will be home at around ten o'clock."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." And then Mimi disappeared into her own bedroom.

***************************************

"Tai I don't want, nor need to talk to you." Sora said as she walked in holding Raye. Tai walked in after her holding Tommy.

"Well we finished the job, just be happy we got that far."

"Tai you broke the canopy, and the knocked down the alter… twice. Spilled red dye on the white carpet, and broke one of the flower vases. You spent $500 on everything that went wrong…" Sora sneered at him.

"Well I see you two had fun." Matt smirked from the living room."

"Oh yeah tons!" Sora said and took Tommy in her arms. "Your staying here, on the couch, or maybe Mimi and Matt will have the heart to let you stay in their room. I don't care." Sora again sneered and went to her room, with the kids.

"Wow you messed up badly." Matt said and again leaned back into the couch. "Mimi's staying with Kari tonight. You can share my room. We have two blankets. I'll have one, you have the other." Matt smiled.

"Thanks buddy. Wow is she ever angry? I tried to help with so many things but just kept messing everything up."

"Tough break. Well come on it's ten forty. We might as well go to sleep."

***************************************

~WEDDING~

"OMG!" Kari squealed excitedly. Yolei was putting on her pearls. Mimi was fixing the make-up. Sora was fixing the dress, and the hair stylist, had just finished his master's piece.

"Oh Kari you look beautiful." Mimi sighed. 

It was true. The dress fitted perfectly, from the spaghetti straps, to the tight waist, to the ballroom bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a French twist with curls framing her face, her make –up done lightly, and the perfect pearl set.

"I thought I never see the day…" Everyone turned to the new voice. Kari's eyes opened in shock. 

"Mom…"

"Will everyone excuse us please?" The room fell silently, then quickly obeyed the woman's wishes and ran out of the room. "What you think I miss my own Daughter's wedding…?"

"I didn't know you still had a daughter." Kari said as she stepped off the small platform and sat down at the vanity.

"That was hurtful." Mrs. Kamiya sadly said.

"So is going against your mother's will to be happy…" Kari shook her head and began putting on her veil.

"Let me help." Mrs. Kamiya took the crown and placed in perfectly on her daughter's head. She then smoothed the veil to utter perfection for her daughter. "I don't know why you ran away. I mean…"

"How can you not know? I wanted to be free. I wanted to fly away from the nest." Kari sneered.

"Well I am sorry you felt like that. I wanted to keep my babies in that nest. I wanted to be able to go over and hug them any time I wanted. I wanted to be able to know where they were, and if they were safe! And since I had lost Tai, I didn't want to lose you too!" She broke down and tears flowed down her face.

"Well suffocating me, and locking me only made it worse."

"Don't you know I realized that?! After you left I only came to the realization that not only did I lose Tai, I lost you too! I had lost both my babies! And it wasn't so much Tai I pained to see. It was you. Because I knew then I might never forgive myself. And when I heard from your brother you were getting married, I knew that I be the first to be here. Because for five years I have not seen you, heard from you, been able to hug you. And that cannot go on. I will not have it! So if you expect me to sit through that wedding knowing you still hate me, and that I am still going to blame myself for another five years. Your wrong! I want to see my daughter get married, and know she's happy that I am here!"

"Mom…"

"And I am not leaving this room till I get a hug, and give my daughter a proper apology."

"Oh mom, you just did." Kari went and hugged her mother, she began to sob. "I am so sorry I ran away that night."

"I am sorry for not letting you have done it sooner." The mother and daughter stood hugging each other for a few minutes. After they were done, Mrs. Kamiya helped fix Kari's make-up and they had one last hug. Kari smiled and opened the door. As she opened. Sora, Yolei, and Mimi stood with their ears pressed to the door.

"Oh hey Kari!" They chorused.

***************************************

"Tk stop fidgeting. The wedding is started in ten minutes." Matt whispered. 

"Yeah Tk. Cool your jets." Tai whispered from next to Matt.

"There must be five-hundred people here." Tk stuttered silently.

"And obviously you know the entire left side of the damn church." Matt clenched his teeth.

"Don't curse in a church." Izzy scolded from next to Tai.

"Shut up!" Matt and Tk whispered.

"Jeez…" Izzy muttered.

"Guys. Shush. Five more minutes. Just stand and smile." Tai whispered as the boys smiled with their hands folded in front of them.

The five minutes slowly passed. Beads of sweat began forming on Tk's head. And then suddenly the bride's song came on. First the bride's maids came out. Yolei was the first in the ice blue dress, and pink roses. She walked down a bright smile on her face. As she approached the alter she gave a wink to the boys. The next one to walk down was Sora. Her bright red eyes shone with pride. She walked next to Yolei and gave the guys a bright smile. Tai blew her a kiss. Next was Mimi. She walked steadily down with Kari's mom hold her arm. The boys' jaws dropped to the floor. Mrs. Kamiya smirk. When she got to the alter she gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek and then lightly patted her stomach. She then winked to the boys. 

Finally it came. The whole church stood as the Wedding March came into play. Tk looked down to the doors. The large French doors opened widely. Everyone turned his or her heads. Kari and her father began walking down the long hall to get to the alter. Kari's arm was linked with her father's and left hand held the beautiful white roses. She smiled, as tears lightly rolled down her face. She literally shined with a brilliant light. They had finally reached the alter. Kari's father raised her veil and kissed her cheek, he then shook Tk's hand. With that done Kari and Tk linked arms and went back to the preacher.

"Who here gives this fine lady away?" The preacher smiled.

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Kamiya smiled and went to sit next to his wife.

"Today we will be joining Kari Lynn Kamiya's and Thomas Kevin Ishida's hand in marriage. If there are any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace…" No one dared to contradict the marriage. The preacher smiled. "If there are no objections, we shall begin. Today will be the start of a new life for Kari and Tk…"

***************************************

"Do you Thomas Kevin Ishida take Kari Lynn's hand in marriage, through sickness and through health. Through richer and through poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then repeat after me… With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed.

"And do you Kari Lynn Kamiya take Thomas Kevin's hand in marriage, through sickness and through health. Through richer and through poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Then repeat after me… With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With the powers vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tk leaned down and they began kissing. "Ladies and Gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Kevin Ishida." Everyone began clapping, and cheering. But the whole world seemed to be lost to the lovers.

***************************************

Kari and Tk kissed as their guest danced around at the reception hall. Tai and matt snuck up between the two. Tai grabbed Kari from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek, While Matt pulled Tk back to give him a noggie. Mimi who had a camera got a shot of that, and then a shot from Tk's and Kari's revenge.

"Well how does it feel to be married?!" Yolei shouted to Kari who she was dancing with. 

"A lot like being single!" Kari laughed. 

Mimi, Sora, and Tk sat at the long Bridal Table. Tk took a sip from the wine in front of him.

"Haha! Well don't you feel better!" Mimi said to him.

"Never BETTER!" Tk shouted and then got up to dance with his lovely bride. Yolei saw him and twirled Kari around once so that she was faced with Tk.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled.

"I bet not half as much as I love you!" Tk whispered as they kissed and began dancing. Everything was perfect.

***************************************

"Jeez what a night." Sora said as she walked into the kitchen. Tai came behind her and draped his arms around her neck.

"You were dancing pretty hot though."

"I am sure you noticed that." Sora kissed him.

"Save it for home!" Matt smiled as he walked in.

"Oh please…" Tai stuck his tongue out.

"Good Morning." Kari smiled as she and Tk walked out together. 

"If it isn't the newly weds!" Tai yelled.

"Why must there be shouting?" Mimi said.

"Cause it's a joyous morning."

"I guess…" There was a knock at the door. Kari went to get it. 

"Good morning ya'll!" Yolei said with Izzy and Nina. Ken followed with a smiling Serene.

"Good Morning!" Tai saluted. 

"Shove it Tai." Izzy said holding his head.

"Shove what Daddy?" Nina asked innocently. Yolei looked at Izzy with a little less of an unamused face.

"Pancakes dear… Uncle Tai should shove pancakes in his mouth." Nina just smiled. 

"Good one Iz" Matt said.

"Why don't you all get changed and stuff? We only have a few more days with each other." Kari smiled. The other's agreed.

***************************************

Kari, Tk, Matt, Sora, and Tai sat around in the living room talking. They began laughing have a good old time.

"Oh so then she says… But dear I thought that was for the dog…" The room bursted out with laughter. 

"Do you have like an end to those jokes?" Tk laughed. Tai shook his head. And the room continued to laugh.

"Oh my, this has been the best few months of my life…" Kari said wiping away the tears from laughing so hard.

"Mine too. We should really move closer to you guys…" Tk laughed.

"Well which guys… New York or Michigan?" Matt smirked.

"I think they should move closer to us." Kari laughed, as the others followed suit.

"Um… guys I hate to bother you like this but um…" Everyone turned to Mimi who had a look of pain on her face. "I think I am in labor…"

Danielle: HI AGAIN!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! That was FABULOUS if I do say so myself.

Mika: She's only like eight months… mphf mmfhp pphmf

Danielle: SHUT UP! ANYWAY Well not to shabby of a cliff hanger if I do say so myself.

Tk: {Off scene} Then stop saying it for yourself!

Danielle: Can't a gal get some decent muses for herself… ANYWAY again…. I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I got the Mimi stopping for the bathroom from my mom's friend who's pregnant. We went out with her one day. Five different stops for her to use the bathroom. What a nightmare?! And the wedding stuff, was straight from memory. I've gone to a few weddings so I remember a few things…

Mika: Well R&R

Danielle: Yep! Hopefully I'll have Chapter 14/15 w/e out by the end of the week or if anything the weekend. So check for up dates :0) Byebye!!

Mika: Byebye


	15. Oh BABY!!!!

Danielle: Mimi's Birth Ladies and Gentleman!!

Mika: Uh huh ::looking at bridal magazine::

Danielle What *are* you doing?

Mika: Finding the perfect dress for my wedding.

Danielle: You're fifteen hun.

Mika: Yes, but I should began planning early. Izzy won't wait forever.

Danielle: Esspicailly when he's going out with Yolei.

Mika: Bit your tongue!

Danielle: Just read ok? 

"I hate you Matt! I hate you for causing me so much pain!" Mimi shouted as they wheeled her into the emergency room. A disgruntled Matt following behind.

"Wow is she ever angry." Kari said amazed anyone could be so angry with their husband.

"Yeah she was worse then I was." Sora said smiling. Kari looked at her and gave la weird look.

"Nah, I was worse." They all turned to Yolei who sat in one of the chairs. 

"MIMI! OW!" Matt screamed from the room. Tai, Izzy, and Tk stepped away.

"OK now she's more at my level." Sora and Yolei laughed.

"I hope I never have a another child." Tai said.

"You had a child… I don't remember seeing you in the hospitable room for a day in a half and popping a child from your body." Sora said.

"Um…"

"Yeah Tai, I don't remember seeing you nine months pregnant, walking around hoping for some support." Yolei ganged it. Kari, Izzy, and Tk walked back getting as far away as possible from the three-some.

"Umm… Oh jeez who wants coffee?" Tk and Izzy raised their hands, and the three men ran for the cafeteria.

"Such cowards." Sora sighed. Suddenly an angry Matt walked out and sat next to Kari.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" Kari asked.

"I was kicked out for causing the mother to be to much stress… It's not my fault she grabbed the Doctor's collar and began yelling at him and then smacking me." Yolei and Sora began laughing as hard as they could. Yolei even fell off of the chair. "Thanks… A lot you guys I feel much better now…"

One of the nurse walked out and summoned Matt to the side of the waiting room. He got up and went over. About ten minutes later the nurse walked back in and Matt's scared face went over back to the girls.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked getting concerned.

"Mimi is having difficulties. They say it's not severe, but still." A women with a white over coat and a clipboard walked out from the double doors. Her brown hair was tied back.

"Matt Ishida, husband to Mimi Ishida."

"Yes."

"I am Dr. Juliana Cole." She put out her hand, and Matt shook it. "I'll be delivering, your baby tonight. Mrs. Ishida is only eight and a half months pregnant. We phoned her doctor in New York. The baby is fully developed and everything, it's just that Mimi is having problems with her cervix. Since it's still very early in the labor we aren't too worried it won't be fixed naturally soon. As for you, we think that it's best if you stay here, where there will be more support. Any news and I will have a nurse or myself come out her to tell you." The doctor gave a warm smile and then went back into the deliver room.

Matt fell into a chair and put his head in his hands. Tai and the others came back. Tk and Izzy began to get concerned. Tai on the other hand, wasn't paying attention.

"Yo Matt, what's wrong? Mimi kicked you out." Matt looked up and began walking towards the desk around the corner.

"Something I said." Sora smacked the back of Tai's head.

Kari sat, asleep in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Tk right next to her, his arm draped around her sleeping form. Tai and Sora were snuggled on the couch. And Izzy sat in the recliner, with Yolei sleeping peacefully in his lap. Everyone but Matt were asleep, he on the other hand was nervous. He had called his parents, her parents, Joe, Davis, everyone. He hadn't heard of any news, for at least four hours. They had been in there since twelve, it was now approaching eleven. 

Juliana walked out a triumphant smile on her face. Matt stood up quickly, concern hinting all in his face.

"Mr. Ishida?" Matt nodded. "Would you like to come in and see your beautiful baby girl?" Matt smiled broadly and ran without a second thought in the deliver room. He then ran back out, still smiling like a wild man. 

"Thank You so much Doctor. Thank you." He hugged the woman and ran back through the doors.

After much directions he reached his wife's room.

"Mimi?"

"Matt… I'd like you to meet Pheonia Megan Ishida." Mimi held in her arms an adorable baby girl. She was wrapped in a light pink blanket, with a little cap on her head. She had the smallest, cutest nose. And her eyes were barely opened.

"Can I hold her?" Matt asked. Mimi nodded and handed the little bundle to Matt. Matt held her as she gave out a tiny yawn, and cuddled into his warm embrace. "She's beautiful." Matt bent down and kissed Mimi's forehead. And then they just watched as their newborn daughter drifted into a dreamer's paradise.

Matt walked into Kari's apartment with bags, and suitcase. Mimi walked in with Pheonia, sleeping quietly, in her arms. Kari, Sora, and Tai walked in tired as anything. And Joe, Sandra, Davis, and Destiny sat on the sofa waiting to see the baby.

"Oh Mimi she's beautiful." Destiny said as they gathered around her. Matt, Kari, Tai, and Sora flopped down onto the couch.

"What's her name." Davis asked excitedly.

"Pheonia Megan Ishida."

"How pretty!" Destiny squealed.

"Jeez, I want a baby so badly." Sandra said as she looked at little Pheonia. Joe gave a gulp and looked at Matt and Tai who looked ready to die. 

"Um… We'll talk about it." Joe said. Sandra just nodded and smiled softly to the baby.

Days went by, and then finally a week. Everyone was heading home. Ken and Serene were already at the airport. Joe and Sandra driven home the night before. Tai, Sora and the kids, were waiting for Izzy and Yolei. Davis, Destiny, and Sam, had left two days ago. Cody and Courtney were staying on more day. And Matt and Mimi were on their way to the airport for their private flight.

"Are you sure you guys don't want us to drive you?" Tk asked one more time.

"Positive." Tai smirked

"We'll call you when we get home." Sora smiled.

"Us too." Izzy chuckled.

"Say hi to Nina, when you get back home."

"Don't worry." Yolei smiled. They then took their bags down to the taxi's waiting.

"I am going to miss not having them so close." Kari smiled, leaning into Tk.

"I know me too… Me too."

Danielle: Short Chapter… But it works.

Tk: I wish Kari was here. Can I invite her for the last chapter? Please Danielle.

Danielle: Um… I'll think about it.

Tk: Ok good.

Danielle: ONE MORE CHAPTER! Just ONE more!!!!!! I can't wait to finish this story. I just CAN'T wait. Ok so how'd ya like my little labor part of the story. Pheonia Megan Ishida. I like it. I didn't exactly know what to name the kid, and I've had Pheonia stuck in my head for some time, and Megan was my best friend when I was like one year old. We stayed friends till about seven and then I moved. So seven years. I miss her…… 

Tk: ANYWAY……………R&R. We hope you liked this edition on "No one else… but you."

Danielle: :) Byebye Now!

Tk: Bye!


	16. The End

Danielle: ::with her headphones on sitting reading a magazine:: You were mine… together for all time!!

Tk: ::snaps Danielle's Head phones::

Danielle: OW! TK! 

Tk: ::Point to people::

Danielle: ^_^;;; HI! Ok you guys it's great to see you! I did it. Here is your last chapter. It's short, cute, and too the point. Ik now I haven't had the best of storylines, and all the screw ups I MADE! But still I finished a series. In any way I accomplished something!!!! :)

Tk:…….. She scares me on sooo many different levels!

Danielle: … hmphf… Just read!

~Four years Later~

A pregnant Kari answered the door to reveal, a smiling Mimi, and annoyed Matt. Kari hugged her friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari smiled to Matt. 

"You try being in a car with three girls. Two screaming and the other one sleeping." Kari laughed and let then come in.

"Oh Kari the house is beautiful." Mimi said as she held on too her three month old daughter. Matt woke up four year old Pheonia. Her big hazelnut eyes open, as her dirty blond hair swooshed in a ponytail. Her blushed cheeks, and pink lips made the picture perfect.

"Hi Auntie Kari." She said drowsily.

"Hi princess. Why don't you go in the back yard with the other kids? The boys are having a basketball game out they're too Matt."

"Good." Matt said and carried Pheonia outside.

"How's Alicia?" Kari said as they walked into the living room.

"Good, she's a perfect angel." Mimi smiled as she was met with her friends. Yolei sat on the chair next to the couch. She was holding a sleeping little boy, with red hair. Sora was on the couch, wearing a blue sundress. Sandra sat next to her playing with a two year old. Destiny sat on the floor with Sam who was playing with a car. Courtney sat with a diamond ring shining on her left hand. And Kari sat with her round stomach in the recliner.

"Hey Meems." Sora smiled.

"Hi to you guys too!" Mimi sat down next to Sandra holding Alicia up.

"She's so cute Mimi." Yolei smiled patting the boy's back.

"Is Jordan ok?" Mimi asked, Yolei.

"Yeah… he fell down." Yolei smiled as Mimi nodded her head.

"Mimi!" Seven voices shouted. Mimi looked up and was bombarded, gently, with hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Hey boys!" They then left to go back outside after kissing their wives.

"So Sandra back to Joseph." Kari said. Sandra smiled.

"He's such a handful. But I am glad I have him. He and Joe are inseparable at times. It's so cute." The girls laughed.

"So Sam… Whatcha gonna do for your birthday next month." Sora smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy are taking me to Disney World!" The excited six-year smiled.

"How fun!" Courtney smiled.

"Kari tell Mimi the sex of the baby." Everyone turned to Kari.

"We're going to have a boy." Mimi smiled.

"Does Tk know?"

"Yeah, he wishes. I am going to tell him in a few days. I love the suspension in his eyes." They room broke out into laughter.

"How does it feel being pregnant?" Courtney questioned.

"Horrible." Everyone laughed again.

"Mommy!" Everyone turned to Nina who looked ready to kill.

"Nina, your brother is sleeping, and we're not in our own house, voices are to be kept down." Yolei scolded. "What's wrong?"

"Tommy keeps pulling my braids." Nina said as she gently touched her red braids. Yolei looked over to Sora.

"Tell him I would like to speak with him." Sora said. Nina smirked and rushed outside. Tommy soon walked in.

"Thomas J. Kamiya. Why are you pulling Nina's braids?"

"Cause it's fun." Tommy smiled.

"Five minutes time out." Sora frowned. "Go into the kitchen where I can see you." Tommy looked at his mother and then sat down in one of the chairs. He began playing with his bush of brown hair. "He is way too much like Tai sometimes." The room began to laugh again. 

The doorbell rang. And Kari got up to get it. She opened the door to reveal Ken and Nicole, with the kids.

"Hey there!" Kari smiled as she hugged all of them. Serene walked in with her blue hair in a bun and a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Nicole's son, Bryan, who was twelve, walked in with a tee shirt and shorts, with his black hair in small spikes.

"Kari you look great!" Ken smiled.

"Other then I am fat, and can no longer see my feet it works." Kari laughed. "Well the kids and boys are in the back, playing basketball. Nicole we're in the living room if you want tea."

"And pass up a great game of Basketball. Your joking right Kari?" Kari and her laughed. As Ken and the kids headed to the back. Kari and Nicole headed to the living room.

"Hey Nicole." She was greeted.

"Hey everyone. Mimi let me see that child Ken has been proclaiming about."

"I have two now!" Mimi laughed. 

"Meaning I want to see both. I can't believe out of everyone, I haven't seen your kids."

"Cause they are always at my mothers." The room laughed. "Well the one I am holding is Alicia. Um… Sora can you get Pheonia?"

"No prob!" Sora went to the back. She came back about five minutes later, carrying in Pheonia.

"Sora you didn't have to carry her in."

"I miss not being able to hold kids." Sora smiled. Nicole looked at her.

"Oh Mimi she's precious. Like a precious moment doll." Nicole smiled.

"Stop you guys, I don't want her to get an ego."

"Please she has Matt's blood in her, they both do, ego's are a given." The room laughed.

"Just like old times." Kari smiled.

"Tk stop being a damn ball hog and pass it to me!" Ken yelled over to him.

"Well maybe if you were open I would pass it to you." Tk dribbled it down the small black top and threw it in to the basket.

"Great game you guys." Joe said as he high-five Tk.

"Yeah for a bunch of old guys like your selves." Bryan smiled. The men shot him dirty looks. "Just kidding."

"Bryan go look after the kids." Ken directed. Bryan laughed lightly and then ran towards the group of kids.

"So… How's having two kids Matt?"

"Just great Tai!" Matt said sarcasm dripping lightly from his words. The men laughed, as they passed around the ball. "How's Tommy doing on the soccer team?"

"Horrible… he just doesn't like the sport. He wants to play baseball though."

"Go for it then." Ken smiled. "I know Bryan hated swimming, so he's now on the football team, and loves it."

"Yeah, next season." Tai smiled.

"Hey Iz… Is Jordan your second little genius?" Tk smiled.

"Well, Nina gets straight A's. And Jordan is having issues with the alphabet, I am just not sure yet."

"Well, hey he's a cool kid. It doesn't matter." Joe smiled as he dunked the ball into the basket.

"Yeah, that's kinda what Yolei says/yells." They laughed again.

"I heard that!" Yolei shouted from the patio.

"I said nothing!" Izzy said running to the end on the court.

"Hey! Matt, Tk, and Tai! Your wives want you!" The three boys dropped their heads and walked into the house.

"What's wrong Mimi?" Matt asked. 

"Go up stairs and change Alicia. And then bring in Pheonia to wash up." Matt nodded and took his daughter.

"Who's a good girl?" Matt cooed.

"Tai round up the kids and get them washed up to. Dinner will be done shortly."

"Tk, you and the other guys clean up outside then come in to eat and wash up." The two boys went back outside.

"So commanding I like." Courtney laughed.

"Well they're whipped, what can I say?" Mimi smiled.

"Hmm… They're very whipped!" Sora laughed. The girls bursted out into a fit of giggles.

"Mama." Jordan moaned from the chair Yolei had sat in.

"What's wrong baby?" Yolie said picking up the three-year old.

"I want bobo."

"Bobo?"

"Yeah, his bear..." Yolei went into the family room and came back with Jordan, and a bright blue bear with dark blue patches on certain parts of the stuffed animal.

"He's so cute."

"He's normal… which I love!"

"He's nothing like Nina, huh?"

"Yeah… which I think bothers Izzy, but I am fine with it."

"You're the mother… your what matters." Sora smiled. 

Eventually everyone had sat down to the large dinning room table. They passed around food, they ate, they talked, and they laughed. Everyone was having a good time. Soon dinner was over and everyone was in the family room. There was a fire going the kids were playing in their own groups. And the adults were talking about old times.

"How about when Matt and Sora went to that club and came home drunk?" Ken smirked as Mimi elbowed Matt and Tai gave a dirty look to Sora.

"I don't remember that story." Mimi frowned.

"It happened like what… fifteen years ago."

"And that makes it ok?" Yolei and Izzy got a sense of deja vu.

"Don't feel too bad Mimi, I didn't hear that one either." Tai said, looking at Sora.

"Well what about when Yolei and Ken, went out!" Sora diverted the attention from herself, to Yolei and Ken.

"Sora!" Yolei squeaked out.

"You guys went out!" Izzy said from the floor. 

"It was just a date. We hadn't even begun dating." Yolei said looking down at her husband.

"But that doesn't mean, you couldn't have told me." Izzy said quietly.

"What about Kari and Davis?" Tk and Destiny looked at their husband's/wife's face.

"You guys! This has gotten just a tad out of hand!" Cody said cutting through the tension.

"Cody's right… Let's get back to jobs and such… things that are happening NOW." Joe said backing Cody up.

"Well… How's the producing job Matt?" Tai spat out.

"Making more money then you."

"Matt!" Mimi said hitting his arm.

"I am just stating the truth." He said rubbing his arm.

"Oh dear look at the time. You know we really should head back to the hotel." Destiny said getting up. "Davis let's go. Kari, Tk, we'll see you tomorrow. Auvoir."

"Um… bye you guys, see ya tomorrow." Davis said grabbing Sam.

The others began to part as well. Until all there was left was Sora, Tai, Matt, Mimi, the kids, Kari, and Tk. They all made their way to their own rooms, knowing that space was defiantly needed.

~Tai/Sora's room~

"Like you haven't kissed someone besides me."

"Yeah but you know about it." Tai said walking around in his boxers, as he got ready for bed. 

"You're acting like a baby." Sora said folding clothes.

"I am so sorry." Tai said crawling into the bed.

"You're so… so…" Sora couldn't think of a decent word and just glared at her husband.

"I am glad you're finally lost for words." Tai said facing the wall. He only answer was Sora elbowing him in the back. 

~Matt/Mimi's room~ 

"How many times are you going to say you hate me?"

"Enough times." Mimi replied rocking the baby on the bed.

"Mimi…" Matt began to whine.

"Matt. You know I love you. You know that. It's just... Shhh!" Mimi said putting the baby in the crib that was in the corner of the room. Matt came up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"I love you." Mimi arched her neck.

"Suck up."

"You better believe it." 

~Tk/Kari's room~

"It was a better night then expected." Tk said sitting on their bed looking at a book.

"I suppose. I mean we thought that Matt and Tai would have killed each other." Kari said sitting on an armchair that had been in their room.

"I can't wait for this baby to come." Tk said looking at her round stomach.

"Me neither. You'll make a great daddy."

"You'll make a better mommy." Tk smiled as Kari curled into the bed.

"Well tomorrow should be eventful."

"Oh yes... everyone in public. That should go other smoothly."

"Yeah… Good night daddy." Kari smiled.

"Night mommy." Tk said.

"I think maybe you should buy a new basketball. I think your son will like it." Kari said turning over.

"Yeah… maybe a new baseball—A SON?!"

~THE END~

Danielle: I hope you all liked it….. If not I don't care…… So NAH!

Tk:….. ::shakes head:: You're an idiot!

Danielle: No I am tired…..

Tk:…. R&R you guys! :) 

Danielle: =D


End file.
